Believe that a Pirate can be a Hero
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Raiponce quitte précipitamment son lieu de vie traquée par la Méchante Reine et croise la route du séduisant capitaine Hook...
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Voici ma première longue fic' elle est en cours de recopie donc j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine normalement.

Le "prologue" est long et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas!

Pour le pairing j'ai décidé de prendre le très beau Captain Hook et Raiponce. Pas celle qui apparaîtra dans la saison 3-B mais plus celle que je me suis inventé. De ce fait, Raiponce compte comme une OC.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!

Melancholy.

* * *

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car je veux que cette enfant soit exceptionnelle! Elle guérira tout le monde! Elle deviendra indispensable! hurla une femme enceinte sous sa cape beige.

Son mari plus loin guettait l'arrivée d'éventuels soldats de la Reine. L'homme encapuchonné face à la femme blonde eut un rire dément.

- Il vous suffit de faire une infusion avec cette fleur!

Un très belle fleur légère aux doux pétales blancs apparût dans la main de l'homme.

La jeune femme tenta de s'en emparer en la prenant des mains du "vendeur". Mais ce dernier l'éloigna en levant un bras et émit un claquement de langue impatient.

- Allons, allons ma chère. La magie vient toujours avec un prix.

- Lequel?! Donne moi le tien Rumplestilskin!

- Disons que je lui offre une vie... Alors quand j'en aurais besoin, elle devra protéger la mienne. Qu'en pensez vous madame? Marché conclu?

Le Ténébreux tendit sa main écailleuse.

- Marché conclu.

L'homme donna la fleur magique à la jeune femme avant de disparaître en fumée avec un petit rire satisfait.

- Chéri, on rentre! J'ai une infusion à boire! ordonna la femme enceinte à son mari.

_Quelques mois plus tard, dans une petite maison d'une bourgade portuaire : _

Un ange vient de voir le jour, c'est une petite fille blonde aux yeux ambrés. Son visage rond est caressé par la brise salée de la mer.

- Bienvenue dans ce monde Raiponce, lui dit doucement sa mère en la serrant contre elle.

_Vingt années plus après, les parents de la belle Raiponce ont quitté ce monde il y a longtemps. Mais avant ils ont achevé la construction d'un orphelinat grâce à l'argent rapporté par le don de leur fille. _

_Aujourd'hui, Raiponce fait sa tournée dans le village pour soigner les habitants gratuitement. _

- Je vous remercie mademoiselle Raiponce.

- Je vous en prie c'est bien normal. Faites attention à vous le prochaine fois madame Hawkins.

- Oui. Tenez, dit la vieille femme en tendant des pièces d'argent.

- Non je ne veux rien!

- Prenez au moins un peu de fromage de chèvre. C'est un cadeau.

- Merci beaucoup madame Hawkins.

- Merci à vous, ayez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi.

La jeune femme quitte la chaumière de bois, le pot de fromage de chèvre dans son panier d'osier qu'elle tient au creux de son bras droit.

Sa robe d'été d'un bleu très pâle presque blanc laisse apparaître ses bras mus à la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil. Les cheveux blonds extrêmement longs de Raiponce passent au roux et se raccourcissent jusqu'à ses hanches en coupe droite.

Raiponce soupire en remettant sa cape bleu indigo.

- Flora! Flora où es-tu?

Une enfant de six ans arrive dans une robe brune, ses cheveux noisette sont éparses et ses joues rouges.

- Je suis là grande sœur.

- Viens. Je t'emmène au marché, la vendeuse de jouets en bois doit être là aujourd'hui.

- Oui!

La fillette part en courant sortant de la ruelle ensoleillée pour rejoindre la rue principale.

Raiponce s'apprête à la suivre quand un homme bien plus grand qu'elle l'attrape par la taille et lui place un couteau sous la garde.

- Vous la guérisseuse, suivez moi.

- Lâchez moi.

- Vous allez venir avec et soigner mon ami.

L'homme dont elle ne peut voir le visage parle d'une voix grave et menaçante ce qui ne déstabilise pas le moins du monde Raiponce habituée à ce genre d'agression.

- Vous pourriez le demander gentiment, comme tout le monde non? fait-elle railleuse.

- Raiponce? la voix de la petite fille résonne dans la ruelle.

- Lâchez moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi.

Prit de pitié ou de compassion l'homme lâche sa prise mais reste près de la jeune femme pour empêcher toute fuite.

Flora apparaît dans la ruelle et se précipite vers sa sœur. Raiponce serre la petite fille dans ses bras et dit d'une voix douce :

- Désolée petit cœur, j'ai une dernière personne à voir avant d'aller au marché. Prend mon panier et ma bourse, va prendre les légumes chez Bobby.

- Tu reviens vite hein?

- Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à, Raiponce hésite à donner un lieu que l'homme dans son dos ne lui a pas indiqué.

- L'embarcadère, finit ce dernier en grognant.

- D'accord!

La fillette part en riant après avoir planté un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Une fois qu'elle a disparût, Raiponce se tourne vers son agresseur qu'elle doit désormais aider.

Elle prend soin de la détailler, un bandana rouge sur un crâne chauve, une chemise blanche très ouverte, un pantalon de toile brune classique et des bottes de marins noires. À sa taille pend un fourreau pour son poignard qu'il tient enfermé dans l'une de ses larges mains.

Il a un visage fermé au front bombé, un nez tordu et probablement cassé de nombreuses fois, des petits yeux noirs de chien de chasse, son menton est proéminent et ses lèvres ouvertes. Cet homme sent le sel marin.

- Allons-y monsieur le pirate.

L'homme affiche un air surprit avant de se reprendre. Intelligente la gamine.

- Suivez moi, dit-il de sa voix abrupte.

Il l'empoigne par le bras et la tire sans douceur entre les rues jusqu'au port.

- Vous savez, je sais m'orienter dans ma propre ville, dit Raiponce excédée de cette attitude.

- Ordre du capitaine.

La jeune femme soupire lasse en réponse.

Bien évidement, si un ami à eux est en danger, il ne peuvent se permettre de prendre le risque de la voir partir. Sauf que cela n'arrivera pas. Raiponce ne fuit pas son devoir de guérisseuse. Jamais.

Après avoir traversé des ruelles étroites et pas très propres, le duo involontaire se retrouve sur les quais.

Le pirate guide Raiponce en la tirant par le bras, serrant très fort sa prise faisant grimacer la jeune femme par moment.

Sur leur route, ils croisent des hommes de mains et d'équipage qui saluent avec des vivats le tortionnaire.

Au bout de l'embarcadère, l'homme la pousse violemment vers un autre homme assit sur une caisse de bois en train de lustrer un objet métallique.

Raiponce glisse et menace de tomber sur l'homme assit qui se lève d'un bond et la rattrape avec douceur du bout des bras.

A cet instant le cœur de Raiponce fait une embardée. Ses mains sont collées sur le torse presque nu de l'homme. Elle détaille ses bras finement musclés et sa mâchoire légèrement carrée qui a l'air si douce. Une sensation de froid la ramène sur terre. La jeune femme tourne les yeux et les posent sur sur un crochet métallique.

Horrifiée elle se redresse d'un coup, confuse, les joues rouges.

- Est ce que miss guérisseuse aurait eu peur de mon crochet? lui demande l'homme cynique.

- Pas... Pas du tout! C'est surprenant. Juste surprenant, dit-elle hésitante.

- Capitaine Hook, enchanté, déclame-t-il théâtralement en lui tendant sa main valide.

Raiponce sourit avant de lui serrer la main avec appréhension.

- N'ayez pas l'air si tendue. Mes hommes et moi ne vous voulons aucun mal.

- Bien. En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur Hook?

- L'un de mes hommes est gravement malade. Nous avons entendu parler de vos dons et je vous demande votre aide. Votre prix sera le mien.

- Très bien. Il me faut un baquet d'eau chaude, une serviette ou un tissus absorbant et un peigne.

- C'est d'accord. Faites vous deux aller.

Deux hommes du capitaine partent sur le bateau pour préparer l'eau.

- Suivez moi miss. Ah et puis je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom? lui demande Hook avec un air charmeur.

- Ne soyez pas si poli. Cela ne vous va pas.

Le capitaine rit devant une telle franchise.

- Bien, votre nom.

- Raiponce.

- Pardon?

- Je me nomme Raiponce!

Bras dessus bras dessous sur la planche pour atteindre le pont, le capitaine s'arrête soudainement faisant chanceler la belle jeune femme.

- Vous plaisantez?

- À votre avis?

Luttant contre une envie de rire, le capitaine doit se faire violence pour rester sérieux devant l'air agacé de Raiponce.

- Non. Non vous ne plaisantez pas. Mon ami est dans ma cabine. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Tout est prêt capitaine! s'exclame un homme sortant de la cabine, Raiponce reconnaît son agresseur.

- Merci Dave, lui répond Hook. Raiponce, je vais vous accompagner question de confiance.

- Faites comme vous voulez.

Le capitaine ouvre la porte de la cabine à la jeune femme et la garde grande ouverte le temps qu'elle y entre avant de la suivre.

La cabine est plongée dans le noir. Seul le soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux rouges permet de distinguer sous les fenêtres un lit où repose le corps d'un homme inconscient. Face à la porte une grande commode de bois clair, des cartes et un bureau avec du matériel de navigation trônent.

Raiponce retourne son attention sur l'homme allongé et s'approche.

Saisie d'horreur devant la blessure, la jeune femme plaque ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise.

- Oh mon Dieu...souffle-t-elle.

L'homme est presque coupé en deux au niveau du buste et couvert de coupures qui semblent empoisonnées. C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie.

- Je vous avez dit que c'était pas beau à voir.

Réprimant ses vertiges, Raiponce s'agenouille près du lit et libère ses cheveux de leur étau. Ils passent du roux au blond et poussent à vue d'œil.

N'ouvrant toujours pas la bouche et reléguant son envie de vomir devant tant de sang, elle dépose ses cheveux sur toutes les blessures du pauvre inconscient. Se concentrant, ses cheveux blonds s'illuminent vivement.

Suffoqué le capitaine voit disparaître les coupures du corps de son ami à grande vitesse. Sa peau blanche reprend des couleurs et ses yeux frémissent.

À la fin de l'enchantement, les cheveux blonds et délicats de Raiponce sont teintés de tâches rouges gluantes et disgracieuses.

Sans un mot, elle se déplace avec souplesse vers le baquet d'eau et laisse tomber ses cheveux dedans les nettoyant avec des gestes mécaniques.

Hook la regarde faire en souriant doucement. Charmante, franche, élégante, puissante. Il a du mal à trouver des défauts devant tant de délicatesse. Se donnant une claque mentalement, il secoue la tête à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait quoi là?!

Toussant pour oublier la gêne de ses propres pensées, il voit la jeune femme sécher ses cheveux après les avoir peignés. Son front se plisse sous un léger effort de concentration et les cheveux de Raiponce redeviennent roux et se raccourcissent jusqu'aux hanches à nouveau.

Hook remarque alors qu'elle saigne du nez. Il va vers elle un mouchoir de tissu à la main et le pose sur son visage.

Les yeux ambré de Raiponce sont dans le vague. La jeune femme est toujours un peu ailleurs après une guérison de grande ampleur. Quand elle sent une main et du tissu se poser sur son visage, elle sursaute effrayée.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais votre nez saignait.

- Je vous remercie.

Raiponce pose sa main sur celle de Hook pour récupérer le mouchoir de tissu faisant abstraction des battements frénétiques de son cœur et des frissons qui parcourent son échine.

Hook retire vivement sa main et porte son regard sur son compagnon.

- Il va bientôt se réveiller, lui dit doucement Raiponce en suivant son regard.

- Parfait. Que voulez vous en échange?

- Rien du tout.

- La magie a toujours un prix.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas à vous de le payer.

Le capitaine soupire et ouvre la porte de la cabine, la baignant ainsi dans la lumière du soleil presque à son zénith.

Raiponce remarque que les murs sont d'un jaune pâle passé par le soleil et le sol de bois fin sous ses pieds. Elle sent la magie émaner du sol.

- Vous avez un très beau bateau, lui dit la jeune femme en passant devant Hook pour sortir à l'air libre.

- Je l'ai fait moi même! lui répond fièrement le capitaine. Quand j'avais mes deux mains.

Raiponce se contente de hocher la tête. Elle est curieuse de connaître cette histoire mais à peur de trop s'avancer.

Une fois sur le pont, Hook de sa main valide attrape le poignet de Raiponce pour la tourner vers lui.

La jeune femme sursaute. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées de voyages, d'aventures et de liberté.

- Vous savez, vous pourriez partir avec nous. Votre pouvoir pourrait nous être utile.

- Vous me voulez juste pour mon pouvoir? lui demande Raiponce en arquant un sourcil méfiante.

- Oui. En fait non. Peut être.

- Je ne veux pas, le ton est triste et les yeux ambrés de Raiponce quittent la main de Hook sur son poignet pour les faire glisser sur l'horizon dont-elle rêve chaque minute qui passe.

- Tu ne veux pas? Allons beauté, à qui veux-tu faire croire ça?

Notant le changement de ton employé par le capitaine, Raiponce plonge ses yeux ambrés dans ceux bleu acier de Hook.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais je dois y aller. On m'attend.

- Je suis vexé.

- Tan pis.

Raiponce se libère de la poigne de l'homme des mers et recommence à partir d'un pas décidé.

Elle a fait une promesse. Elle ne peut pas partir prendre la mer. Surtout avec LUI qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens!

- Raiponce! l'interpelle-t-il alors qu'elle finit de descendre la passerelle ramenant sur la terre ferme.

Excédée par l'appel du pirate qui la ralentit encore plus, Raiponce se retourne poings sur les hanches la mine contrite.

- Quoi encore?

Hook s'est rapproché et descend à terre lui aussi la dominant de sa haute taille. Il lui sourit séducteur avant de levé un sourcil amusé. Mais il perd vite cette facette et redevient très sérieux.

- Qu'est ce qui te retient ici?

- Pourquoi je te répondrai?

- C'est donc quelque chose qui te fait peur. Quoi?

- Rien ne m'effraie! s'exclame alors Raiponce portant inconsciemment sa main à son poignet.

- C'est donc moi. Je te fais peur? demande-t-il amusé par les réactions de son interlocutrice.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Hook!

- Alors quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de venir?

- Raiponce!

La voix de fillette se rapproche vite. La jeune femme se détourne de l'envoûtant pirate pour attraper Flora dans ses bras.

- Regarde tout ce que j'ai! En plus du fromage de madame Hawkins, j'ai pris des tomate, de la salade et, et...

- Chérie! Respire. Respire.

Accroupie à son niveau, Raiponce recoiffe l'enfant avec douceur.

- Et t'as vu j'ai fait tout ces achats toute seule! Comme tu me l'as demandé! Et Bobby m'a offert une pomme pour toi!

- Tu lui as bien dit merci n'est ce pas? lui demande Raiponce en retapant la tenue de l'enfant.

- Oui, maman... lui répond la petite fille en tirant la langue.

- Dis moi Raiponce, intervint alors le pirate déconcerté. C'est ça, c'est ta gosse qui fait que tu peux pas venir? TA gosse! Mais attends t'as quel âge pour avoir une gamine?

- Ferme la Hook! le coupe Raiponce excédée par la stupidité du capitaine. C'est ma petite sœur.

- Pourquoi il parle de venir? Tu pars quelque part? demande la fillette déjà au bord des larmes.

- Non! Non mon cœur je ne vais nulle part. Tu te souviens, je te l'ai promis. Toujours ensemble, lui répond l'aînée avec tendresse.

- Je comprend, déclare alors Hook. Raiponce, la jeune femme se relève et se place face au capitaine. Prend ça. C'est une promesse que je te fait. Un jour je reviendrai et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, je te montrerai ce qu'il y a au delà de l'horizon.

Les yeux de Raiponce se voilent de larmes de joie mais un sourire ironique se place sur son visage.

- Je ne te pensais pas si romantique Hook. Mais merci.

Elle attrape la chainette d'argent où pend une bouteille de verre emplie de poussière dans un sachet. C'est une bouteille de Pixie Dust. La chaîne était pendue au crochet du capitaine. Raiponce attache son nouveau collier et sourit à Hook.

- Je te l'aurais bien mis moi même, mais vois tu, c'aurait été difficile.

La jeune rousse éclate de rire avant de glisser la bouteille dans le col de sa robe pour la sentir contre elle vibrer de promesse et de liberté.

- A bientôt Hook.

- A bientôt Raiponce.

Sur ces mots la jeune femme pose doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du capitaine du Jolly Roger avant de partir à pas lent le laissant là les bras ballants encore fortement surprit.

Il a du mal à lire en Raiponce et c'est ça qui attire Hook vers Raiponce.

Malgré tout, en la regardant s'éloigner, il peut voir que les cheveux roux de Raiponce sont passés au roux vifs. Hook sourit amusé. Cette fille...

raiponce laisse Flora passer devant elle. L'enfant est surexcitée à l'idée d'aller voir la marchande de jouets de bois. Tenant le panier plein, Raiponce sent la bouteille peser contre sa poitrine. Elle pourrait tout envoyer en l'air, fuir, partir loin d'ici, vivre une grande aventure. Mais ses devoirs de guérisseuse et celui de grande sœur passe avant tout! Raiponce soupire fortement.

Alors qu'elles arrivent sur la grande place du marché les deux filles sont séparées par la cohue du dimanche matin.

Les auberges avalent et recrachent des tas d'hommes et de femmes en furies, craint, s'interpellant dans un brouhaha incohérent et incessant.

- Flora! Flora!

Bousculée, Raiponce a perdu sa jeune sœur des yeux. La foule est bien trop dense pour y distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Mais très vite, la foule explose dans un bruit assourdissant au bout de la rue.

La panique s'empare des villageois fuyant à l'opposé en hurlant à plein poumon leur crainte.

Le cœur de Raiponce se serre. Flora, et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose!

Se précipitant vers le lieu de l'explosion, les nerfs à vif et les larmes aux yeux. Il faut qu'elle la trouve.

- FLORA!

C'est à ce moment là que Raiponce la trouve. Le corps inerte de sa petite sœur sur le sol piétiné par les fuyards. Raiponce se jette à terre et serre le corps pâle et encore chaud de sa sœur contre le sien.

- FLORA!

Le cri désespéré qu'elle lance a raison de ses barrières et la jeune femme fond en larmes libérant ses cheveux blonds, ne contrôlant plus sa propre magie. Extériorisant son pouvoir, Raiponce sans même s'en rendre compte utilise son pouvoir à pleine puissance, guérissant à des kilomètres à la ronde tout êtres vivants.

Les larmes ruissellent sur son visage pour finir leur course sur le visage terne et froid de la petite Flora qui ne pourra plus jamais voir le soleil se lever...

Raiponce n'entend plus, ne voit plus, n'entend plus, ne sent plus rien. Elle est comme anesthésiée par sa propre douleur. Les cris, les larmes rien n'y fait. Elle ne supporte plus la sensation de vie dans son propre corps.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Flora est-elle morte et pas elle?! Ça n'a aucun sens! C'est elle la plus âgée, c'était à elle de mourir en premier!

Une femme pose une ceinture de cuir rouge avec un poignard dans un fourreau près de Raiponce en pleurs qui ne peut même pas remercier sa nourrice de lui donner un moyen de fuir ceux qui ont provoqué cette catastrophe : les soldats à la botte de la Méchante Reine.

Raiponce sert contre elle une dernière fois le corps de sa petite sœur avant de le poser à terre le temps uniquement de mettre sa ceinture et l'arme sur ses hanches. Flora reprend sa place dans les bras de sa sœur ainée dévastée qui continue à vider son corps de toute son eau.

_Il y a une tradition dans ce village. Pour chaque nouveau né, une tombe est creusée dans la colline qui le borde. Car personne ne quitte le village. Né ici, mort ici._

_C'est ainsi depuis des siècles. _

Raiponce porte sa sœur jusqu'à sa tombe et dépose l'enfant au fond avant de remonter et de la regarder de là où elle est.

Tu continueras à veiller sur la meilleure partie de moi n'est ce pas? la voix de la jeune femme est caverneuse et semble plus roque aux oreilles de Raiponce.

Les larmes de la jeune femme finissent par se tarir mais elle est incapable de réagir et de contrôler son corps à nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds traînent négligemment derrière elle. Son corps est agité de tremblements de rage et de peine. De peur aussi.

Raiponce a peur. La Reine convoite son pouvoir et ses soldats viennent juste de faire exploser une partie de la place du marché tuant des dizaines de personnes et sa sœur!

La rage prend vite le dessus sur toutes ses émotions et Raiponce attrape son poignard et ses cheveux. Si elle s'en débarrasse maintenant elle n'aura plus jamais de soucis de fuir, de devoir envers les autres, envers elle même.

Couper vite pour qu'ils perdent leur magie!

Du métal stoppe son geste.

- Tu devrais pas faire ça beauté.

Le poignet de Raiponce est prisonnier du crochet de Hook. La jeune femme frissonne. Encore lui.

Raiponce tourne son visage à nouveau baigné de larmes vers le pirate.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? lui demande Raiponce complètement déboussolée.

Le pirate soupire et s'agenouille près d'elle.

- J'avais des hommes sur le marché, ils faisaient les provisions. Le truc leur à presque explosé à la figure. Mais miraculeusement ils sont indemnes. Et ça, ça tu vois ma belle et bien je sais que c'est toi.

Raiponce ne répond rien. Devant son mutisme, le pirate sort simplement une boîte d'allumettes.

- Il y a une tradition chez les pirates. Quand un de nos homme meurt, on lance une lanterne à la mer avec lui pour que la flamme la guide dans l'infini.

- C'est très poétique, dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

- Tous les pirates ne sont pas méchants tu sais, lui dit Hook avec un léger air charmeur.

Raiponce lâche son poignard et ses cheveux avant de les faire redevenir roux et plus court.

Le capitaine du Jolly Roger dégage son crochet du poignet de la jeune femme et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- J'ai pris ça avant de venir.

Les yeux vagues de Raiponce reviennent peu à peu à la réalité et fixe la bougie.

- Fais le Hook. Moi je n'en ai pas le courage.

- Tu dois le faire beauté. Afin de couper tous tes liens avec cet endroits. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Dubitative, Raiponce passe sa main dans le col de sa robe et en sort la bouteille de Pixie Dust offerte plus tôt par le pirate et la serre contre elle avec force.

- Passe moi la bougie Hook. J'espère qu'il te reste de la place sur ton navire pour moi.

Décidée, Raiponce s'empare de la bougie et des allumettes et descend à nouveau dans la tombe de sa sœur.

Elle dépose un baiser sur son front, livrant ses dernières larmes.

- Adieu ma petite fleur. Je pars rejoindre mon amie d'un autre royaume.

Raiponce allume la bougie et la place dans les mains de sa petite sœur bien droite.

- Pour te guider dans l'infini...

Sur ces mots, Raiponce remonte à l'air frais avec l'aide du capitaine.

- Hook, tu peux me rendre un service?

- Oui, je pense.

- Amène moi dans un autre royaume. Une amie m'y attend depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors tu ne viens pas avec nous?

- Le temps du voyage, lui répond la jeune femme avec un peu de malice.

- Comme tu voudras.

Hook se relève et tend sa main à Raiponce qui s'appuie sur lui pour se relever.

- Suis moi, je dois aller prendre quelques affaires avant de partir.

- Très bien.

Le pirate soupire et époussette son pantalon de toile. Raiponce tapote le bas de sa robe couverte de terre ainsi que le bas de sa cape indigo.

- Raiponce, pourquoi mes hommes ont ils entendu les soldats de la Reine te chercher partout?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit? demande innocemment la jeune femme avec un brin de secret.

- Non, Hook semble agacé par cette situation. Si je dois te balader ailleurs, je veux au moins savoir pourquoi tu es poursuivie comme une criminelle.

Raiponce soupire et se tourne vers la mer préférant fuir le regard accusateur du pirate.

- Mon pouvoir. Des rumeurs circulent et certaines, et bien... Elles disent que je peux ramener les morts à la vie. Voilà pourquoi elle me veut.

- Et alors? lui demande le capitaine. Si elle voit que tu ne peux pas, elle te libèrera elle est pas si mauvaise que son nom si?

- Elle me tuera car elle est exactement comme son nom. Méchante et mauvaise, lui dit Raiponce d'un ton cinglant.

- Viens. Je t'amène chez ton amie. Les soldats veulent brûler le village pour te faire sortir de ton trou.

- Alors je vais condamner ces personnes à la mort? demande Raiponce triste et amère.

- Tan que toi tu restes en vie,... Hook s'interrompt, ils ne doivent pas voir les choses de la même façon.

- Qu'y a-t-il? s'alarme la jeune femme.

- Où tu vis? lui demande le pirate à voix basse.

- À l'orphelinat de mes parents.

- C'est loin d'ici? insiste-t-il pressé.

- En bas de la colline, lui répond-t-elle suivant son rythme.

- Alors courrons!

- Quoi?! Mais...

Trop tard. Hook s'élance déjà vers le bas de la colline. Des soldats de la Reine, à ce moment précis sortent de derrière les buissons.

Prise de panique, Raiponce se précipite à la suite du capitaine.

Alors qu'elle va enfin le rattraper, une flèche siffle à son oreille.

- Dépêche toi à la fin! s'énerve Hook.

- Je suis en robe! rétorque Raiponce sur le même ton.

Le capitaine explose de rire et incrédule Raiponce le dévisage. La jeune femme passe devant lui et ses petites ballerines de toile claquent sur les pavés suivis des bottes lourdes du pirate. Raiponce les guide dans le dédale des ruelles de sa bourgade.

Les soldats les talonnent toujours, Hook le sent bien.

- Par là, dit enfin Raiponce en ouvrant une lourde porte de bois. Entre vite!

Hook obéit et Raiponce referme derrière eux vivement. Essoufflés, les deux fuyards s'affalent contre les murs de chaque côté de la porte de bois.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, surveille la porte, dit doucement Raiponce en se levant.

- Dépêche toi, je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement, soupire le capitaine du Jolly Roger.

Raiponce éclate de rire devant l'air bougon de Hook et monte à l'étage où se trouve sa petite chambre. Composée d'un lit sommaire et d'un petit placard de bois, Raiponce n'a que peu d'affaires personnelles. Elle s'empare d'un sac de toile et y fourre un carnet à croquis, une paire de bas, deux chemises de nuits, un pantalon et deux chemises ainsi qu'un peigne et des épingles. Elle prend aussi ses crayons colorés et son morceau de fusain.

Raiponce redescend les escaliers de bois en trombe mais s'interrompt en entendant la voix brisée de sa nourrice.

- Je vous en prie, prenez soin de Raiponce. La mort de sa sœur a dû la détruire, plus que ce qu'elle veut bien le montrer. Dans le village les médisances à son sujet n'ont jamais cessé. Passant parfois pour une sorcière, tout le monde profitait de sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Laissez les brûler! Vous savez c'est à cause des rumeurs que la Méchante Reine a entendu parler de son pouvoir, la voix de la nourrice s'étrangle. Protégez là je vous en prie.

- Vous affolez pas, réplique Hook dont Raiponce ne voit que le dos, il se tient droit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui arrivera rien. Et vous savez, elle est vachement forte quand même, ajoute-t-il indolent.

Un nouveau sanglot déchire la pièce. Raiponce les yeux humides se jette dans les bras de sa nourrice.

- Ma petite! Ma petite! répète cette dernière entre ses larmes.

Un bruit de bois brisé se fait entendre et interrompt les adieux déchirant des deux femmes. La porte est brisée. Les soldats sont là! Hook s'empare du sac de toile gris de Raiponce et l'attrape par le bras. Pourtant elle ne veut pas partir. Elle ne peut se défaire de cette petite femme replète qui l'a élevée.

- Vas ma petite! Pars! Tu dois vivre! Allé pars! hurle à présent la nourrice.

Voilà pour ce chapitre premier! J'espère qu'il vous a plût! Je me suis inspirée du Disney pour certains détails et j'ai adouci le caractère de Hook par instants. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! La suite bientôt!

Merci d'avoir lu! Melancholy.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite!

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, en tout cas elle est longue et j'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas! Raiponce doit quitter son village avec Hook, le Jolly Roger n'attendait qu'elle!

J'ai pris la liberté de donner un nom ridicule au Royaume de Philipp et Aurora parce qu'ils sont très "guimauve" comme couple. Mais je les aime bien quand même!

Pour ce qui est des lettres barrées sur le gouvernail du Jolly Roger, je n'ai pas trouvé de police correspondante ni la fonction "barrer" donc peur ceux qui savent je vous en prie partagez votre savoir. En attendant elles sont en gras et italique.

Bonne lecture et merci de me lire et de me suivre!

Un merci tout particulier à CaptainSwanForEver3 et à Bee pour leurs reviews!

Melancholy! :)

* * *

Raiponce se détache de la vieille femme qui lui a tant appris à contre cœur et suit en courant le capitaine qui fait s'emballer son cœur.

La jeune femme prend la tête de la course pour les guider le plus rapidement possible vers le port.

- Arrêtez vous! ordonnent les soldats. Au nom de votre Reine arrêtez vous!

Sa main fermement serrée dans celle du pirate, Raiponce ne prend pas le temps de répondre aux soldats quelques insultes bien placées. Son esprit et sa conscience sont tournés vers des choses simples : courir, fuir, survivre.

Hook lâche la main de Raiponce dès que l'embarcadère est visible, la jeune femme ne relève pas le geste. Après tout ils doivent être rapide et elle n'a pas le temps de s'indigner.

Une autre flèche siffle pour se ficher dans le sol tout près d'elle.

Sans s'arrêter les poumons et la gorge en feu Raiponce se force à accélérer le pas. Tout droit jusqu'au bout du port, jusqu'au Jolly Roger. Hook la dépasse et saute à bord du navire en criant :

- Larguez les amarres! On se tire d'ici et vite! puis, se penchant vers le quai il tend sa main valide à Raiponce épuisée. Allé Raiponce! Un dernier effort! Tu te reposeras quand tu seras en sécurité.

Raiponce relève la tête et attrape la main du pirate qui l'aide à se hisser à bard du Jolly Roger qui commence à prendre le large. Entre terre et mer, les soldats tirent de nombreuses flèches vers Raiponce et l'une d'elles atteint sa jambe lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

- Beauté! Il t'arrive quoi?! Montes!

- Ma jambe!

Une autre flèche siffle et manque de peu le visage du capitaine, éraflant son oreille. Il grimace avant de tirer encore plus fort Raiponce vers lui. Enfin la jeune femme arrive à passer sa jambe non blessée par dessus le bastingage et se laisse tomber de tout son poids en direction du sol. Mais au lieu de sentir du bois contre sa joue, elle sent de la chaleur; le souffle de Hook. Étalée de tout son long sur le capitaine, leurs visages si proches, leurs respirations se mêlent. Raiponce rougit, la main du capitaine sur son bras et son crochet de fer dans son dos la troublent sans parler de ses yeux bleu acier dans les siens, si profonds, si expressifs. La jeune femme doit se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser trop influencer par l'air séducteur de Hook qui semble s'amuser de son embarras.

Effrayée par ces nouvelles émotions qui la rendent si "guimauve", Raiponce se redresse rapidement mais chancelle à cause de sa jambe et c'est à nouveau Hook qui la rattrape passant son bras droit dans son dos.

- Vas-y doucement.

La flèche toujours dans la jambe, la plaie ne saigne pas beaucoup mais Raiponce sait qu'elle doit vite se soigner pour limiter les risques d'infections même si avec son donc c'est très peu probable. Le capitaine tout en donnant des ordres à ses hommes aide Raiponce à s'assoir près de la barre.

Raiponce retire la cape indigo de sa grand-mère qui part miracle n'est pas abimée avant d'arracher avec un nouveau cri de douleur la flèche de sa jambe.

Se mordant les lèvres, Raiponce libère une unique mèche de ses cheveux blonds et la pose sur sa jambe en grimaçant.

Hook la regarde faire avec une certaine douleur qui lui est propre. Il trouve cette jeune femme étonnante et franchement belle.

En relevant la tête, Raiponce capte le regard du capitaine et rougit légèrement avant de se relever.

- Je devrai peut être retirer mon sac du milieu du pont et... elle soupire avant de remarquer que Hook tient son oreille gauche. Qu'y a-t-il? lui demande-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

- Rien du tout, lui répond Hook abruptement.

Raiponce soupire et dégage les doigts du pirate de son oreille.

- Rien du tout hein? fait-elle moqueuse. Je vais arranger ça.

- Pas la peine, dit-il agacé.

- Hook, insiste la jeune femme.

- C'est bon. Juste une éraflure, râle le capitaine.

- Raison de plus, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes, continue Raiponce déterminée.

- Tu vas pas commencer à utiliser ton pouvoir à tort et à travers surtout pour quelques chose d'aussi insignifiant! S'énerve finalement le capitaine.

- Arrêtes! Tu te comporte comme un enfant! s'énerve à son tour la jeune femme. Tu agis comme si tu avais peur de ma magie!

Raiponce libère une mèche blonde parmi ses cheveux de feu et d'un geste brusque et avec une force que Hook ne lui imaginait pas, elle écarte les doigts du pirate de son oreille entaillée et plaque sans ménagement sa mèche dessus. Le capitaine la regarde mécontent et soupire. Il n'aime pas vraiment la magie. Mais il ne peut rien y faire, il est déjà soigné et Raiponce est redevenue entièrement rousse. La jeune femme saigne du nez, sang qu'elle essuie avec sa manche.

- C'est ridicule. C'était rien, soupire Hook déjà fatigué par ce brin de femme trop mystérieuse et imprévisible pour lui.

Raiponce s'écarte du pirate avant de partir vers le pont, son nez ne saignant plus.

- Où vais-je dormir? demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je te le dirai quand tu m'auras donné le nom du royaume où je dois te déposer.

- Il est à un mois de navigation d'ici. C'est le royaume du prince Philipp. Le royaume des Fleurs.

- Merci beaucoup, beauté.

Raiponce soupire et descend récupérer son sac de toile sur le pont. Aucun membre de l'équipage ne fait attention à elle. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Raiponce! l'appelle le capitaine.

- Quoi?!

Elle se tourne vers lui levant un sourcil embêtée d'être toujours interrompue, pinçant les lèvres. Hook trouve cette moue agacée très agréable et ce promet de tout faire pour la voir le plus souvent possible. Souriant amusé, il lui dit d'une voix bien forte pour être entendu du navire entier :

- Tu vas dormir dans ma cabine, avec moi!

L'équipage commence à rire. Raiponce pique un fard et crie :

- Pas question! Plutôt dormir dans la cale qu'avec toi!

Hook de plus en plus amusé retrouve une partie de sa lèvre supérieure en levant bien haut les sourcils, clairement enchanté par le refus catégorique de la jeune femme. Ce qu'il apprécie l'embêter.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir tester la cale? demande-t-il la voix rieuse.

Déstabilisée par l'effet que lui fait le capitaine, Raiponce aurait voulu mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais la cale... Pourquoi faut-il constamment qu'elle parle sans réfléchir?!raiponce soupire résignée. Elle doit faire des concessions parfois.

- T'as intérêt à te tenir Hook! lâche-t-elle en claquant la porte de la cabine.

À la barre le capitaine explose de rire. Susceptible la petite?

Dans la cabine, Raiponce prend le temps d'admirer ce qu'elle n'a pu qu'entrevoir le matin même.

La commode de bois est finement sculptée de vagues, le lit sous une fenêtre près d'une grande étagère est taillé en bois fin, l'étagère accueille quelques livres et cartes et le bureau à droite de la porte est plein de cartes non finies et d'outils de navigation. On aurait dit que même le mobilier avait était taillé pour le Jolly Roger!

Elle sourit. C'est une chambre très agréable.

Raiponce pose son sac de toile au sol avant de se jeter avec volupté dans le lit. Les oreillers sentent bon. Un mélange de sel de mer, de rhum et de...

Un raclement de gorge fait soudainement sursauter Raipnce.

- Mon lit te plaît? demande Hook rieur.

Elle sort sa tête des oreillers les joues d'un rose soutenu avant de répondre avec un air de défi :

- Je l'adore!

- Tant mieux mais t'y habitue pas trop parce que je venais justement installer un hamac pour toi, lui dit le capitaine suivant son jeu.

Raiponce sourit pensant à une farce mais les yeux si sérieux de Hook la font douter. Il est sérieux.

- Goujat! elle lance un oreiller à la figure de Hook avec force.

Il le rattrape et rit.

- Je plaisantais. Je prendrai le hamac mais j'espère pour toi que tu es prête à raccourcir tes nuits.

- Pardon?! s'offusque Raiponce.

Hook explose de rire en voyant la réaction de sa nouvelle recrue.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Mais si tu es d'accord, il n'y a aucun soucis, dit-il indolent en se grattant l'oreille.

- Pas question! s'écrie Raiponce en se levant du lit avec précipitation.

- Attends toi à ce que je tombe du hamac. De façon régulière.

Inconsciemment la jeune femme lâche un petit soupir de soulagement ce qui fait à nouveau rire le capitaine. Quelle crédulité elle a...

- Au fait! Maintenant que tu es sur ce navire, ne porte plus de robes. Tu risquerais de tomber dans les cordages.

- Hook?

- Oui beauté? Son regard indéchiffrable et perçant met Raiponce dans un état de confusion immense.

C'est comme si il savait déjà à l'avance ce qu'elle allait dire.

- J'ai une autre faveur à te demander.

- Attention, à ce rythme là tu me seras redevable à vie, la prévient-il avec un ton de menace pas du tout sérieux.

Ignorant la pseudo menace, Raiponce plante ses yeux ambrés emplis de détermination dans ceux bleu acier de Hook et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

- Fais de moi une vraie pirate, je t'en prie.

- Quand tu veux, ma belle, les yeux bleu du pirate s'éclaircissent soudain et un sourire triomphant apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il le savait. Dans dix minutes sur le pont! Mets un pantalon, si besoin sers toi dans mes affaires.

Le capitaine jette la cape indigo à Raiponce qui l'avait laissé sur le pont avant de sortir de la cabine. N'ayant pas complètement finit de fermer la porte il entend Raiponce murmurer : «Merci pour tout». La porte se ferme.

Raiponce attrape sa cape et la pose sur le lit. Au final, Hook n'a pas installé son hamac...

Pressée de commencer ce qu'elle prend pour un entraînement, Raiponce retire sa robe, ses bas et délace le bas de son corset. Elle décide de la découper avec son poignard pour ne plus qu'il la gêne ni entrave ses mouvements, tout en gardant un minimum de maintient. Coupé dans sa longueur et solidement serré, le corset de Raiponce garde une certaine utilité. Elle le recouvre d'une chemise bleu pâle ainsi que d'un pantalon assez près du corps noir.

Raiponce a remarqué que tout l'équipage porte des bottes mais elle n'en possède pas...

A pas rapides, elle s'approche de la commode et voit juste à côté une paire de bottes noires. Elles lui seront certainement un peu grandes mais elle fera avec.

Raiponce les enfile et remarque que ce sont des bottes de femmes et qu'elles lui vont très bien! Sous son talon droit, la jeune femme sent un mécanisme de bois et l'entend cliqueter. Elle soupire. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Raiponce tresse ses cheveux roux et les noue ensemble avec un ruban de tissus noir. Enfin elle attache sa ceinture de cuir rouge à sa taille avec son poignard bien fixé.

Fière du résultat qu'elle peut apercevoir dans le petit miroir rectangle qui orne la commode de bois, Raiponce sort de la cabine du capitaine. Elle s'avance sur le pont et remarque immédiatement au large très loin d'eux la montée d'une épaisse fumée noire.

Non...

Raiponce se précipite à l'arrière du bateau, il na lui faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre. Hook a insisté sur les mots "Dix minutes" mais elle était tellement impatiente qu'elle n'en a pas tenu compte. Maintenant elle sait. Son village brûle et Raiponce ne peut rien y faire. Hook ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit!

La jeune femme blessée dans son cœur serre les dents et plante ses ongles dans le bois du bastingage.

Le capitaine Hook sort des cuisines et remonte sur le pont supérieur. Il est surprit de voir Raiponce à la poupe. Il a pourtant insisté sur le "Dix minutes" non?! Las il soupire se rapproche de la jeune femme. Comment le prend-t-elle?...

Raiponce reconnaît le son des bottes de Hook à cause de sa démarche particulière et sans se retourner incapable de détourner les yeux du brasier elle lance froidement :

- Tu m'avais prévenu.

- Je sais.

- Tu as précisé dix minutes parce que tu savais qu'avec notre vitesse mon village serait hors de vue, ce n'est pas un question juste une affirmation froide et cinglante.

- Mais bien évidemment que je ne voulais pas que tu vois ton village natal partir en fumée! s'emporte le capitaine. Je pensais que si tu ne voyais pas ça, ça serait plus simple pour toi de partir!

Hors d'elle, Raiponce se détache du brûlant spectacle pour reporter ses yeux ambrés pleins de colère et de douleur sur le capitaine du Jolly Roger. Raiponce l'attrape violemment par le col de son manteau et le plaque contre la barre.

- Et de quel droit peux-tu décidé de qui est simple ou non pour moi?!

Hook prend un air séducteur et plante ses yeux acier amusés dans ceux de Raiponce qui sont emplis de tristesse.

- Tu sais beauté, tu es fantastique quand tu t'énerves.

N'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Raiponce pique un fard mais garde son air menaçant, les cheveux roux vifs. Hook continue à lui sourire usant de son charme.

- Tu as voulu me rendre service, c'est gentil, continue la jeune femme d'une voix plus basse et tremblante. Mais c'est raté. Tu aurais dû me laisser voir la vérité en face.

- C'est donc du mensonge dont tu as peur.

Raiponce recule précipitamment libérant Hook de sa hargne et ses yeux se tournent vers l'horizon. Le capitaine Hook éclate de rire. Il a comprit... C'était évident.

- Et bien! T'en a à revendre! Prend ça!

Il lui tend sa flasque sortie tout droit de la poche intérieure de son manteau qu'il vient d'ouvrir avec ses dents.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demande la jeune femme un peu méfiante.

- Leçon n°1! La boisson du pirate, déclare Hook théâtralement et avec de grands gestes.

- Du rhum, affirme calmement Raiponce.

- Tout à fait.

- Donne.

Raiponce prend la flasque de la main du pirate et la porte à ses lèvres fines. Elle boit une grosse gorgée et fronce les sourcils.

- C'est fort... est la seule que Raiponce arrive à articuler tant l'alcool lui brûle la gorge.

Malgré le goût sucré de la boisson, la concentration en alcool est plus forte que ce qu'elle pensait.

- Bravo! s'exclame Hook se moquant clairement d'elle. Tu veux un peu d'eau peut être.

- Non merci, dit Raiponce avec aplomb.

- Parfait, dit le capitaine ravi. Leçon n°2, ne laisse jamais ton adversaire voir toutes tes armes.

Ils commencent déjà? La jeune femme fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Hook veut e venir.

- Tes bottes. Le mécanisme installé dedans c'est une sorte d'aide tu vois? Si tu perds ton épée, tu as toujours ton poignard. Tu comprends?

- Oui, Raiponce est légèrement dubitative.

- Je vais te montrer, lui répond Hook avec patience.

Ainsi et pendant une petite heure, Raiponce apprend à utiliser le mécanisme dans ses bottes. Le principe est simple, le poignard est sur un petit socle de bois relié à un autre. Il suffit de poser son talon sur le second bout de bois pour propulser le poignard hors de la botte et se retrouver avec un effet de surprise et bien armé.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, dit le capitaine Hook à Raiponce avec bonne humeur. Mr Smee!

- Oui capitaine?

- Le déjeuner est-il prêt?

- Oui mon capitaine.

- Parfait Mr Smee.

L'homme au bonnet rouge redescend sur le pont principal.

- T'as faim?

- Non, merci Hook.

- Viens manger quand même. Ça te changera les idées.

Raiponce soupire mais prend quand même le bras que lui tend le capitaine.

Il l'a guide en bas du pont et l'a fait entrer dans la grande cuisine du Jolly Roger. Une table de bois rectangulaire trône au centre de la pièce au fond toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes et se tient une âtre avec tous les équipements de cuisine possible aux couleurs claires, du jaune pâle et du rouge.

- C'est une très belle cuisine.

- Je vous remercie miss! s'exclame le cuisinier en faisant un baisemain.

Surprise, Raiponce recule de quelques pas.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je suis Arnold, cuisinier à bord du Jolly Roger depuis plus de dix ans!

- Enchantée, lui répond la jeune femme souriante mais un peu crispée.

Remarquant les réactions de sa nouvelle recrue temporaire, Hook pose sa main sur celle de Raiponce qui est toujours sur son bras. A ce contact rassurant, la jeune femme se détend mais son cœur s'emballe dans un rythme effréné.

- Allons manger, dit le capitaine doucement.

Hook s'installe et Raiponce se met à côté de lui. Arnold tire sur une corde qui actionne une clochette et peu après, tous les hommes d'équipage arrive excepté quelques-uns.

Arnold, petit, tout maigre, blond avec les cheveux en épis est vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige recouverts par un tablier blanc d'origine mais un peu gras et tâché de tomate ainsi que des bottes marrons. Il ne semble pas armé... Le cuisinier revient du fond de la salle avec une énorme marmite de fer.

- Sauté de veau au petits légumes!

L'annonce d'Arnold est suivie de grands cris de contentement, Mr Smee arrive avec des bols et des couverts.

- Merci Mr Smee, lui dit Raiponce quand il lui donne les siens.

Le second sourit à la jeune femme et repart aussitôt, les joues aussi rouges que son bonnet. Raiponce sourit, Arnold la sert et elle le remercie avec gentillesse et le cuisinier la salue avec grandiloquence la faisant rire.

Pourtant au fond d'elle, Raiponce n'a pas envie de rire ou d'être joyeuse. Elle pense bien trop à sa sœur.

Flora ne jouera plus jamais, elle ne rira plus non plus, et plus jamais Raiponce l'entendra l'appeler en craint avec un charmant sourire...

Sa maison et son village ont brûlé, les habitants avec, elle n'a plus d'héritage. Plus rien qui l'attend réellement. L'estomac de Raiponce lui tombe au fond du corps comme une chape de plomb.

Alors pourquoi se sent-elle si heureuse à l'idée d'être sur ce navire? Tout ceux à qui elle se raccrochait est partit en cendre et elle est là à sourire à cette nouvelle vie...

Raiponce se sent profondément égoïste. Elle ne mérite pas la gentillesse de cet équipage, ni même l'attention de Hook.

- Bois, le capitaine lui tend sa flasque.

Il a encore réussit à lire en elle.

Raiponce lui fait un sourire éteint et boit une longue gorgée de rhum. Âpre et sucré. Elle commence à aimer cette boisson. Tous ont commencé à manger depuis un bout de temps mais Raiponce ne peut rien avaler. Elle ne s'en sent pas capable.

- Vous ne mangez pas miss?

- Je vous en prie Arnold, appelez moi Raiponce.

Pour lui faire plaisir, elle se force à prendre quelques légumes mais sourit sincèrement.

- C'est délicieux.

Le cuisinier rougit derrière ses lunettes rondes.

- Merci...

Raiponce prend une autre bouchée. Dans ce plat il y a des épices qu'elle ne connaît pas mais dont le goût lui fait danser les papilles.

Finalement, la jeune femme finit son bol avec un appétit nouveau, celui d'une envie de découverte. Pour le dessert, Arnold amène des fruits. Pommes, poires et de oranges. Ainsi qu'un fruit que Raiponce n'a jamais vu et qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Brun avec une peau dure et des feuilles vertes en palmier.

- Hook, qu'est ce que c'est?

- Un ananas, lui répond-i-il le plus simplement du monde en buvant encore un peu de rhum.

Arnold coupe le mystérieux fruit en un donne un morceau à chacun.

Avec appréhension, Raiponce croque dans le fruit jaune. Son goût sucré et doux apporte une nouvelle sensation aux papilles de la jeune femme. Le jus glisse dans sa gorge lui offrant un plaisir exotique et nouveau.

- Alors? lui demande Arnold curieux. Qu'en pensez vous?

- C'est excellent.

- Vous n'en aviez jamais mangé? demande-t-il intrigué.

- Non jamais. Le vendeur de fruits et légumes, Bobby ne commerce pas, commerçait, se reprend-t-elle avec difficulté, avec le Sud profond. C'est pour ça.

Pas très à l'aise pour parler de pertes aussi douloureuses, Raiponce se racle la gorge.

- Hook, ta flasque.

- Mais avec plaisir, mi lady.

Le capitaine lui tend sa flasque théâtralement, Raiponce lui fait un sourire, amusée par ses mimiques.

La jeune femme verse un peu de rhum sur le reste de son ananas sous le regard critique de Hook.

- Mon rhum!

- Ce sera surement mieux comme ça, lu dit-elle avec un calme et une douceur qui contrastent avec la peine et la douleur dans ses yeux.

Hook soupire et Raiponce recommence à manger son ananas qui a désormais un goût plus prononcé. Ce fuit est vraiment exquis...

Après le repas, Hook s'installe à la barre, Raiponce à ses côtés. Il s'est décidé à lui apprendre à naviguer correctement.

Passionnée, Raiponce retient les moindres mots de Hook. Ses mimiques, sa façon de parler, ses expressions de langage ou de visage. Elle ne veut rien oublier de lui.

Raiponce ne comprend pas. Chez cet homme qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment, tout l'attire. Mais ce désir ne vient-il justement pas de l'attrait des hommes vers l'inconnu? Raiponce soupire et se reprend pour continuer à suivre les indications du capitaine sur la manipulation du gouvernail.

Lentement, le soir tombe.

- Demain, je te montrerai les conceptions de cartes et la navigation avec les étoiles.

- D'accord.

- Tu prend la barre? lui propose Hook amicalement.

- T'as pas peur que je nous fasse changer de cap? répond la jeune femme avec envie mais amusement.

Hook soupire et sourit séducteur. Il tend son bras qui se termine par son crochet de fer et attrape Raiponce par la taille avec.

La jeune femme se retrouve bloquée entre le gouvernail et le capitaine qui l'empêche de fuir en gardant sa main de fer sur sa hanche. Raiponce rougit et ses cheveux passent au roux vif. Hook s'amuse de ces changements de teintes selon les humeurs de la jeune femme.

- Bon, tien toi bien droite, regarde au loin et...

- Maintient bien la barre pour ne pas dériver, complète Raiponce d'une voix de "je sais tout".

Hook éclate de rire.

- Je vais voir comment avance la chauffe des baquets et des seaux.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Se laver! On est propre ici! S'indigne faussement le capitaine avant de descendre sur le pont principal puis partir vers la cale.

Raiponce reste légèrement dubitative mais se force à se concentrer et regarder vers l'horizon, droit devant elle tout en maintenant le gouvernail pour ne pas changer de cap.

Le temps d'un instant, les yeux de la jeune femme se posent sur trois lettres barrées gravées dans le bois sur le tableau de support de la barre : _**POS**_.

Lâchant d'une main le gouvernail, Raiponce fait glisser ses doigts sur la gravure intrigante.

Elle l'a remarqué dans l'après midi mais n'y a pas prêté beaucoup d'attention bien trop obnubilée par les explications de Hook.

Maintenant, ces lettres qui semblent avoir été barrées dans un accès de désespoir l'intrigue vraiment.

- Tu es si à l'aise que ça? Bravo! le ton cynique du capitaine ramène Raiponce à la réalité. Allé beauté, si tu continues comme ça, on va dériver.

D'un pas souple, Hook se replace derrière Raiponce et redresse légèrement la barre.

- Désolée, les joues rouges, la jeune femme veut fuir cette présence trop attirante.

Hook la laisse partir et lui dit doucement :

- Au fond de la cale, il y a une salle avec des baquets d'eau chaude, des seaux et du savon. Passe la première.

- Merci.

Raiponce file comme l'éclair dans le fond du navire.

Après s'être lavée et rhabillée, Raiponce remonte sur le pont principal et se dirige vers la cabine du capitaine. Hook n'était plus à la barre.

Elle préfère frapper à la porte au cas où il serait à l'intérieur mais c'est le silence qui lui répond. La jeune femme décide donc d'entrer dans la cabine et se trouve nez à nez avec un hamac de toile blanche rayée de rouge. D'un geste, Raiponce l'écarte de son chemin et va chercher son petit sac de toile grise qui est posé contre le socle du lit. La jeune femme l'ouvre et récupère à l'intérieur son fusain et son carnet à croquis.

En l'ouvrant, elle tombe sur un portrait qu'elle a fait de sa sœur il n'y a pas très longtemps. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Raiponce change de page et tombe successivement sur les portrait de Bobby, Mme Hawkins, sa nourrice, ses parents et enfin, un page blanche. Cette page marque le passage du passé vers le futur et Raiponce décide de la laisser blanche symboliquement.

La jeune femme sort de la cabine. De retour sur le pont principal, la jeune femme s'installe sur un sac de cordage face à la barre.

Hook y est à nouveau. Il lui sourit et tire sa flasque de son manteau avant de trinquer en l'air vers elle. Raiponce sourit et en retour hoche la tête.

Elle commence son dessin. Hook, à la barre, derrière son gouvernail, sa flasque à la main, les yeux vifs et son sourire craquant.

Il est bien tard lorsque le capitaine pose son crochet sur l'épaule de Raiponce, cette dernière sursaute.

- Mm dis moi, je suis sacrément beau sur ce dessin, mieux que d'habitude je veux dire bien sûr.

Quelle arrogance parfois, mais c'est voulu.

- Je t'ai embellit, le calme Raiponce pour dégonfler ses chevilles.

L'exclamation indignée de Hook fait rire la jeune femme.

- Nous dînons, fait-il plus sérieusement.

- J'arrive.

Hook part vers la cuisine et Raiponce retourne dans la cabine pour poser son carnet. Après ça, elle part pour la cuisine avec un pensée pour sa sœur. "Je vivrai pour deux" pense-t-elle, sa volonté égaillée par la présence du capitaine Hook.

Raiponce rejoint l'équipage dans la cuisine. Ils sont tous en train de manger, excepté Arnold. Il lui sert un bol de ragoût en souriant. La jeune femme le remercie et la salle devient soudainement très silencieuse.

Hook s'est levé, il a sa flasque à la main et s'apprête à faire comme un discours.

- Bravo ma jolie. Tu as tenu toute une journée à bord du Jolly Roger. Je sens qu'on va bien rire avec toi à bord. Santé! dit-il en buvant une gorgée de rhum.

- SANTÉ! reprend en cœur l'équipage tout sourire.

Flattée et émue, Raiponce prend la flasque de Hook et se lève à son tour.

- Merci et santé à vous tous! s'exclame-t-elle en buvant une longue goulée.

L'équipage applaudit et le dîner continue dans une bonne humeur flottante.

À la fin du repas, le capitaine distribue les quarts pour la nuit et se retire dans sa cabine. Raiponce le suit de loin discutant avec Arnold qui prend le premier tour. Elle apprécie beaucoup le cuisinier, il est poli, et très agréable. Surtout, Arnold lui raconte leurs voyages dans les autres royaumes et même les autres mondes!

- Bonsoir Arnold.

- Bonsoir Raiponce.

Le cuisinier monte sur le pont supérieur et Raiponce toque à la porte de la cabine.

- Quoi?! répond la voix de Hook.

- Je peux entrer? demande doucement Raiponce.

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle s'exécute et referme la porte derrière elle.

Hook ne porte que son pantalon de toile avec une chemise noire très ouverte et semble travailler sur une carte illisible à la lumière d'une chandelle accoudé sur son bureau de bois poli.

Raiponce est gênée par sa tenue très peu couvrante sur le haut de son corps mais s'approche quand même du capitaine pour regarder Hook tracer et calculer des choses incompréhensibles.

- Une carte pour aller chez ton amie, indique-t-il simplement. Je t'expliquerai demain.

Ses mots sont suivis d'un hochement de tête de Raiponce va s'installer sur le lit, dénoue ses cheveux roux et reprend son dessin.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hook se lève et s'assoit auprès de Raiponce en silence.

La jeune femme ne s'en préoccupe pas et continue à peaufiner les détails de son portraits.

La vue de loin de Hook à la barre est complétée par un portrait grand format du capitaine. Il est en noir et blanc, seul ses yeux sont colorés d'un bleu acier plutôt bien représenté.

- Au lit matelot. Demain on se lève tôt, dit Hook doucement.

Raiponce ferme son carnet et le range dans son sac avant d'en tirer une chemise de nuit. La jeune femme lance un regard lourd de sens au capitaine.

- Dehors, dit-elle finalement voyant qu'il n'a pas bougé du lit.

- Vois-tu beauté, j'ai pas envie.

- Je m'en fiche. Sors d'ici! S'énerve alors Raiponce.

Hook soupire et se lève pour aller se replacer à son bureau. Dos à elle.

- Trois minutes.

Raiponce comprend bien que c'est tout ce qu'elle pourra obtenir. Elle soupire résignée. Qu'il est embêtant! La jeune femme retire ses bottes, sa chemise, son corset et son pantalon et enfile sa chemise de nuit. Elle plie délicatement ses vêtements et les posent au sol, son poignard en haut de la pile.

C'est bon, dit-elle enfin.

Parfait!

Hook se lève et éteint la chandelle d'un souffle. Il ne lui a pas accordé un regard. Raiponce ne sait pas si elle doit se sentir vexée ou non. La jeune femme se glisse sous les draps et entend le capitaine monter dans son hamac.

- Bonne nuit ma belle, dit-il la voix déjà ensommeillée.

- Bonne nuit Hook, dit Raiponce la tête enfouie dans les oreillers moelleux.

L'odeur de rhum, de sel de mer et de cette épice dont elle ignore le nom mais qui apporte un parfum musqué lui monte à la tête, Raiponce l'adore. Elle s'enroule dans les draps et ferme les yeux.

Des images lui reviennent alors. Sa sœur étendue morte sur le sol, les soldats la coursant, sa nourrice qui pleure, le village qui brûle. Toutes ces horreurs la hante et l'empêchent de dormir.

Discrètement, Raiponce se glisse hors de son lit et à pas feutrés, pieds nus sa cape indigo sur le dos, elle sort sur le pont principal.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fouette le visage et le gèle. Instinctivement, Raiponce se tourne vers la barre. C'est le quart de Dave, il ne fait pas attention à elle. La jeune femme va s'accouder au bastingage pour regarder le navire fendre la mer.

Des larmes brûlent ses yeux ambrés. Pour ce qu'elle souhaite être une ultime fois, Raiponce livre ses larmes amères à l'océan. Elle aurait voulu être plus forte. Mais c'est impossible, elle n'a plus rien, plus de lieu auquel se raccrocher, plus personne...

Raiponce pleure encore un long moment. Elle sait qu'Aurora l'attend, un messager a été envoyé pour la prévenir, mais Aurrora est une amie un peu trop princesse, trop soignée...

Raiponce veut expirer tout l'air de ses poumons mais son soupir devient sanglot. Ses larmes coulent encore de longues heures avant qu'épuisée, Raiponce se décide à retourner se noyer dans le parfum musqué du capitaine Hook. Sa présence la rassure.

Lui qui a vu tant de choses exceptionnelles et passionnantes! Rien que le fait qu'il soit dans la même pièce qu'elle l'aide à se sentir légère. Mais la jeune femme ne se leurre pas, c'est le désir de l'inconnu qui lui fait penser ça, rien de plus.

Raiponce rentre dans la cabine doucement et ferme la porte silencieusement. Elle retire sa cape et se glisse avec volupté dans le lit. Ses pieds bleuis et gelés se réchauffent peu à peu dans les draps. Raiponce ferme à nouveau ses yeux et serre d'une main la bouteille de Pixie Dust que Hook lui a offert. Cet homme...

Épuisée, Raiponce s'endort finalement bien couverte, un oreiller dans les bras et la bouteille de Pixie Dust fermement serrée contre elle.

Elle aime le Jolly Roger et ne veut plus jamais le quitter. Mais hélas c'est impossible désormais...

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre la suite Mercredi prochain dans la soirée!

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, commentaires, critiques, etc... par MP ou review je vous répondrez et corrigerez mes erreurs.

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Melancholy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ils m'intéressent!

Merci à Bee pour ses review et merci à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices anonymes.

Bon chapitre!

* * *

Hook réveillé lorsque Raiponce entre dans la cabine se redresse imperceptiblement. Il aperçoit des traces de larmes sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme grâce à la lumière de la lune. Il soupire silencieusement et se couche sur le côté pour l'observer tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber du hamac. Le capitaine Hook regarde Raiponce dormir quelques instants avant d'être lui même rattrapé par Morphée.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, Hook se lève d'un bond. Il n'est finalement pas tombé de son hamac.

Le capitaine s'habille et se tourne vers ce qui est initialement son lit pour voir Raiponce découverte, la chemise de nuit remontée haut sur ses cuisses révélant des jambes fines et pâles avec une peau qui semble d'une agréable douceur. Continuant son analyse, Hook remonte ses yeux sur le reste du corps de la jeune femme endormie. Le col de sa chemise est plus ouvert que la veille et laisse entrevoir la naissance de la poitrine de Raiponce ainsi que la chaîne d'argent où la bouteille de verre est nouée. Le visage de sa nouvelle recrue est paisible et calme, ses yeux ambrés sont clos et ses lèvres roses sont finement entrouvertes. Raiponce a ses cheveux roux flamboyant éparpillés autours de son crâne comme un halo de feu protégeant un visage d'ange.

Se giflant mentalement pour oser regarder avec envie une jeune femme si pure, Hook renonce à la réveiller avec douceur sachant qu'il pourrait déraper à tout moment.

Il soupire et retire ses oreillers à l'endormie qui ne réagit pas. Résigné, Hook prend Raiponce dans ses bras et et la jeune femme s'y blotti attirée par la chaleur de sa peau et son odeur. Le capitaine un peu attendri baisse lentement son visage vers celui de Raiponce pour retrouver son agréable odeur sucrée et fleurie. Mais il se reprend avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Hook ouvre la porte de la cabine avec un grand coup de pied et jette la jeune femme dans le froid sans ménagement.

Raiponce se réveille d'un coup étourdie et pantelante. La conscience encore lourde de sommeil, elle sait pertinemment qui a fait ça et il va le regretter!

- Hook!

- Oui ma beauté, fait le capitaine en s'inclinant avec un sourire de défi séducteur.

- Tu vas me le payer!

Hook éclate de rire et la regarde, la défiant du regard. Raiponce les joues rouges, énervée lui rend son regard, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Elle prend le chemin de la cabine la tête haute sans lâcher les yeux bleu acier du capitaine. Puis un fois bien en face de lui, Raiponce dit d'une voix basse et froide :

- Tu me le paieras, je te l'assure.

Sans prévenir, Hook glisse sa main dans son manteau et en sort sa flasque. Raiponce serre les poings. Qu'est ce qui peut être provocateur et énervant! Hook boit une gorgée et tend sa flasque à Raiponce.

- Je te souhaite le bonjour.

Elle boit et garde la flasque à la main.

- Je te souhaite de passer par dessus bord, dit-elle en lâchant la flasque au sol pour illustrer ses paroles.

La petite bouteille de métal, lentement se vide de son contenu aux pieds du capitaine et de la jeune femme. Cette dernière part et entend Hook maugréer avant de claquer fermement la porte de la cabine du capitaine.

Ce type! Pour qui se prend-t-il?! Agir comme si tout lui était permis?!

La journée à peine commencée, Raiponce en a déjà assez du capitaine Hook. Et ce n'est que son premier matin.

Raiponce se rhabille comme la veille car elle n'est pas sûre qu'il y est de quoi laver et sécher le linge sur ce bateau.

Elle soupire et une fois bien apprêtée, sort de la cabine pour aller dans la cuisine.

A son entrée, le silence se fait dans la salle commune.

Raiponce les défie tous du regard. Qu'ils osent faire un commentaire sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. Hook la regarde amusé.

Finalement, c'est Arnold qui va vers elle le premier avec son visage plein de gentillesse.

- Avez vous passé une bonne nuit?

- Pas mauvaise merci de vous en inquiéter. Et vous?

Raiponce laisse Arnold la prendre par le bras et l'emmener vers la table où les conversations reprennent peu à peu. La jeune femme remarque que le capitaine discute avec Mr Smee qui malgré son physique peu avenant n'est finalement pas plus mauvais que la moyenne. Arnold et Raiponce s'installent côté à côté tout en continuant leur propre conversation.

- J'ai très bien dormi merci, un peu de café?

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

- Tien le café, tu connais? lui demande alors Hook de façon ironique.

- Je connais aussi bien que tu es ivrogne.

Quelques sifflements se stupeur se font entendre. Hook sourit, cette fille a de la répartie.

- Je plaide coupable, dit-il alors levant théâtralement les bras. Mais tu sais, tu finiras par me suivre sur cette voie.

- Jamais. Plutôt aller brûler dans les limbes!

Bien sûr, Raiponce n'en pense pas un mot. Au fond-elle, elle sait qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer.

Hook éclate de rire et finit sa tasse de café que Raiponce sait aromatisée au rhum et boit la sienne lentement.

D'un bon, le capitaine se lève et donne les ordres de la journée.

- J'ai une nouvelle recrue farouche à former, ajoute-t-il à al fin en riant. Raiponce dans dix minutes sur le pont supérieur.

Peu à peu la salle se vide, Raiponce finit tranquillement son café sans se dépêcher prenant le temps de savourer les pâtisseries qu'Arnold a préparé cette nuit. Elle se lève juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard.

- Bonne journée Arnold.

- Vous aussi Raiponce.

- C'était délicieux.

- Je vous remercie, la salue-t-il.

Raiponce lui sourit avant de sortir et de rejoindre le pont supérieur où le capitaine l'attend sûrement.

Une fois sur le pont, Hook lui lance une œillade appuyée.

- Quoi? demande la jeune femme gênée par un regard si insistant avec un ton irrité.

- Approche.

À pas méfiant, Raiponce monte sur le pont supérieur. Jugeant cela certainement trop long, Hook attrape Raiponce par la taille avec sa main de fer et l'attire contre lui. La voilà à nouveau bloquée entre le capitaine et la barre. Ce que cela peut la gêner et l'énerver à la fois!

Devant le gouvernail s'étale une carte de tous les royaumes de la Forêt Enchantée. Ainsi et durant toute la matinée, Raiponce apprend à lire la carte, la déchiffrer et même à créer ses propres cartes avec son propre code!

Hook doit avouer qu'il est impressionné, elle apprend vite et est d'une grande précision.

Debout à ses côtés, il a tout le loisir de regarder les mimiques de son visage. Un plis entre ses sourcils roux, le coin des yeux plissés, la bouche un peu tordue dans un effort de concentration et de précision ou une moue rieuse avec un certain éclat dans les yeux lorsqu'elle réussit à accomplir ce qu'elle veut.

Hook la détaille de bas en haut, Raiponce semble si plongée dans son travail qu'elle ne voit pas le regard brûlant du capitaine. Du moins temporairement.

Une fois sa carte finie, la jeune femme se racle la gorge haussant les sourcils pour attirer l'attention du pirate ailleurs que sur son cou brunit.

- Finit.

Hook se contente de grogner et pose les yeux sur la carte.

- Intéressant... Bravo!

Raiponce ne peu nier que ce presque compliment la flatte.

- On peut dire que t'as la navigation dans le sang toi! s'exclame-t-il. Bouge pas je vais chercher quelque chose. Prend la barre.

Hook part pour sa cabine et Raiponce s'occupe du gouvernail. Elle fait bien attention à ne pas relâcher sa attention.

La jeune femme regarde alternativement sa carte, celle du capitaine et l'horizon.

Hook revient avec une boussole et une sacoche de cuir.

- Tu sais te servir d'une boussole?

- Ça ne doit pas être si dur.

Il rit et la lui donne. Une simple boussole d'argent très peu travaillée. Raiponce la pose sur le haut de sa carte.

- Cap Nord-Est, dit Hook calmement.

- Bien mon capitaine! lui répond la jeune femme amusée en faisant tourner la barre dans ses mains délicates.

Le capitaine rit et se replace derrière Raiponce, son crochet sur sa taille. Elle rougit mais évite de trop montrer sa gêne au pirate, mais même si il ne peut pas toujours lire en elle, Hook le sent bien et cela l'amuse vraiment.

- Le vent se lève dans notre sens Hook. Nous devrions déployer la grande voile.

- Comme tu voudras, lui susurre le capitaine à l'oreille.

Raiponce tourne au rouge vif, ses cheveux deviennent cramoisi et son cœur s'emballe en faisant un grand bond.

Simplement l'attrait de l'inconnu, juste ça, se répète Raiponce en boucle dans sa tête niant les frissons qui glissent le long de son dos.

Hook se recule et crie :

- Déployez la grande voile! Nous allons atteindre le prochain port dans deux jours pour se ravitailler, dit-il ensuite à l'apprentie navigatrice.

Dave et un autre homme d'équipage abaissent la voile de tissu blanc qui prend le vent avec lenteur.

- Très bien, dit Raiponce.

- Quand nous accosterons, tu devras te faire discrète. Nous serons toujours sur le territoire de la Méchante Reine. Ses soldats seront surement dans les parages.

- Très bien, répète-t-elle les yeux fixés vers le large.

Pour la sortir de sa fixation, le capitaine prend une autre voie.

- Cet après midi, je vais essayer de t'apprendre à manier une épée. Sait-on jamais.

- On va bien rire alors!

Raiponce se retourne et sourit à Hook. Elle n'est absolument pas tendue, manier une épée ne doit pas être si difficile et puis au pire cela va lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec Hook. Non! Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait penser!

Confuse, Raiponce serre les dents. Maudit pirate!

- Fait gaffe, on part trop vers l'Est.

- Ah désolée!

Hook pose sa main sur celle de Raiponce pour rattraper doucement la légère erreur mais garde son crochet sur sa taille.

- Soit plus délicate beauté. Quand tu maintiens la barre ne pense qu'à ça, elle est un peu chatouilleuse.

Raiponce sourit. Elle a l'impression d'avoir de l'électricité qui lui traverse la main. La jeune femme se laisse aller vers l'arrière contre le torse de Hook. Malgré ses joues rouges, Raiponce tente de montrer plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en a vraiment, bercée par le bruit des vagues.

Le capitaine sourit. Il s'amuse bien avec elle. Non pas qu'il s'amuse à jouer avec ses sentiments pour la faire tomber dans ses draps mais disons plutôt que sa présence allège sa noirceur. Certes son envie de vengeance est toujours là mais moins puissante, moins présente. Cette fille, ou devrait-il dire cette femme a un sale caractère mais Raiponce a aussi une douceur et une tendresse qui l'apaise. Se rendant compte du ridicule de ses pensées, Hook soupire et ferme un instant les yeux, laissant Raiponce scruter l'horizon pour lui.

Il sent le cœur de la jeune femme battre contre le sien qui s'ébranle un peu plus à chaque fois que Raiponce se rapproche.

Cette femme a réussit à briser une partie de la pierre qui entourait son cœur en seulement deux jours par son naturel.

- Le déjeuner est prêt!

En entend la voix d'Arnold, Raiponce se décolle de Hook et se tient bien droite.

- Vas-y Raiponce, je déjeunerai après.

- Tu es sûr?

- Ouai, vas-y.

Le capitaine la libère de sa main de fer et c'est à regret qu'elle s'éloigne ayant soudainement très froid. Raiponce rejoint Arnold sur le pont principal.

Après le déjeuner, le cuisiner et la jeune femme font la vaisselle en discutant de leur vie.

De ce fait, Raiponce apprend qu'avant, Arnold était cuisiner au palais d'un roi mais qu'après la chute de celui-ci, tous ses serviteurs furent traqués par la Méchante Reine. Hook l'avait emmené avec lui sur les mers en tant que cuisiner. Depuis il était libre d'agir et faire ce qui lui plaisait à bord du Jolly Roger.

Raiponce ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle est restée avec Arnold à écouter les moindres détails de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que Hook arrive avec mauvaise humeur :

- Raiponce on a un souci. Sur le pont tout de suite!

Surprise par le ton pressé de sa voix, Raiponce se dépêche de le suivre. Une fois sur le pont, elle comprend ce qui tracasse Hook.

Le Jolly Roger est suivit par un bateau de la Méchante Reine!

- Je pensais être tranquille en mer!

- Moi aussi je pensais pas avoir des problèmes particuliers, lui avoue le capitaine. Viens avec moi.

Il l'entraîne vers la cabine et ouvre la porte à la volée. Hook se précipite vers le placard et l'ouvre avec force sous le regard intrigué et un peu perdue de Raiponce.

- Tu t'es déjà servie d'une épée?

- Non.

- C'est un peu lourd mais tu t'en sortiras très bien. C'est comme un poignard en plus grand.

- Tu veux que je me battes contre ds soldats surentraîner alors que je n'ai jamais soulevé une épée de ma vie!

Raiponce est paniquée. Si ils attaquent, il y aura des blessés et si il y avait des morts?! Raiponce se sait incapable de se protéger seule et de ce fait elle risque de mettre les autres en danger!

Hook a tiré son épée et Raiponce l'imite. C'est vrai qu'elle est lourde mais l'épée est souple et agréable à manier. Raiponce remarque deux lettres gravées sur la garde : _L.J_... Qui est-ce? Ou plutôt qui était ce?

- Tu viens? Indifférent à son trouble, Hook la presse pour la faire sortir de la cabine.

La voyant pétrifiée, le capitaine soupire et prend le visage de la jeune femme dans sa main.

- Ça va bien se passer, fais moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, souffle Raiponce.

Alors malgré la peur qui la tenaille, la jeune femme suis le capitaine sur le pont principal. Dave est à la barre.

- On va les prendre à revers, crie Hook. Vas-y Dave! Armez les cannons! Tous à vos postes de combat!

Réactif, l'équipage ne prend que quelques secondes pour se mettre en place ce qui impressionne vraiment Raiponce.

Un coup de canon la ramène à la réalité. Les soldats vont tous les tuer si elle ne fait rien. Toujours aux côtés de Hook, Raiponce cherche un moyen de rejoindre l'autre navire pour éviter un bain de sang.

- Tu bougeras pas d'ici. Hors de question.

- Pardon?!

Hook soupire. Parfois elle est tellement prévisible.

- Il n'est pas question que tu te rendes pour nous "sauver". Ce ne sera pas notre premier combat.

- Mais...

- Non, l'interrompt-il. Je m'en moque de se que tu penses. Tiens toi prête, reste près de moi et tout ira bien.

- Peux-tu me le promettre? demande Raiponce alors en ultime quête de courage.

- Non.

- Alors buvons, dit-elle simplement avec naturel.

Hook sourit et sort sa flasque de rhum et boit une gorgée avant de la donner à Raiponce.

- Prête? lui demande-t-il enfin.

- Oui.

- À l'abordage!

Les deux bateaux sont maintenant côte à côte, les canons crachent leurs boulets l'un vers l'autre sans pour autant vraiment s'endommager.

- Prend une corde, lui crie Hook en en prenant une et suivant ses hommes.

Raiponce l'imite et s'élance l'épée dans la main droite la corde dans la gauche, elle saute par dessus le bastingage du Jolly Roger et avec son impulsion atterrit sur le pont du navire des soldats. Il doit bien y avoir une vingtaine contre les dix pirates.

Raiponce prend son courage à deux mains et se précipite aider ses nouveaux compagnons.

Du coin de l'œil elle voit Hook se battre avec le capitaine de la flotte de la Reine, Arnold aux prises avec deux soldats et d'autres de ses camarades se battre farouchement.

Raiponce se sent complètement décalée. Le champs de bataille n'est pas pour elle!

- C'est elle! C'est la fille! hurle l'un des soldats avant de se jeter vers elle.

Instinctivement, raiponce pare son attaque avec sa nouvelle épée mais se retrouve déséquilibrée par la force de son assaillant.

Malgré tout la jeune femme tient bon. Elle n'abandonnera pas!

Raiponce recule et décroise sa lame de celle du soldat avant de lui asséner un coup sur les tibias avec son pied qui le fait chuter. La jeune femme en profite pour l'assommer avec la garde de son épée en le frappant sur le sommet de son crâne avec toute sa force.

Pour le moment, elle se refuse à tuer qui que ce soit. Tuer ce sera vraiment en cas d'extrême nécessitée.

Malheureusement, cette extrême nécessitée arrive bien trop tôt.

En effet, un soldat empoigne Raiponce par la taille et la menace à la gorge de son épée.

Par pur instinct de conservation, la jeune femme abaisse son arme mais fait pivoter la garde dans ses doigts fins dans un léger coup sec fait remonter la lame dans son dos transperçant de part en part la gorge du soldat stupéfait, qui n'a rien comprit à son manège évident.

L'homme s'effondre en suffoquant l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Les genoux de Raiponce heurtent violemment le bois du pont faisant remonter une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps.

Raiponce serre les dents et se détache de l'étreinte du cadavre chaud, du sang jusqu'en bas de la nuque. Quand elle se relève la douleur se diffuse dans son échine avec la froideur d'un poison. Raiponce se mord les lèvres et attrape son épée pour se défendre contre son nouvel ennemi.

- Ne tuez pas la fille! hurle le capitaine des soldats.

Celui qui s'apprêtait à asséner une botte sur le flanc droit de la jeune femme s'interrompt dans son geste. Raiponce en profite pour lui faire une estocade le tranchant là où lui même voulait à la couper peu de temps avant.

- Joli beauté, souffle Hook soudainement apparut derrière Raiponce à son oreille tout en la serrant contre lui.

- Dégage! le pousse-t-elle à regret lorsqu'un soldat se jette vers eux en même temps que son capitaine.

Raiponce voit Hook chanceler légèrement et elle doit s'appuyer sur une caisse présente sur le pont pour prendre de la hauteur et sauter en l'air afin d'éviter la lame du soldat.

Raiponce met sa lame sur le côté et d'un geste horizontal et vif du bras, elle tranche la tête du soldat.

Son propre acte lui donne un haut le cœur et une irrépressible envie de vomir.

Un cri déchirant la retient notamment. Arnold vient de se faire transpercer au ventre.

- ARNOLD!

Raiponce se reprend et se précipite vers son ami. Un nouveau soldat lui barre le chemin. Mais combien étaient-ils?

Plus qu'elle ne l'avait estimé en tous cas.

Les pirates ont fait une ligne de défense autours du blessé et de Marius le canonnier peu bavard qui comprime la blessure du cuisinier.

Raiponce n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui! Résolue, elle se déporte sur la droite au dernier moment avant la collision avec le soldat et d'un mouvement habile du poignet tranche la main avec laquelle il tenait son épée.

Le soldat hurle mais la jeune femme ne s'en occupe pas.

- Laissez moi passer! Arnold!

La jeune femme pousse les hommes d'équipage de Hook pour se jeter aux côtés du cuisinier agonisant.

- Arnold! Répondez moi!

Raiponce rassemble ses cheveux et les laissent redevenir blonds.

Et alors qu'elle va les déposer sur la plaie béante et ruisselante de son ami, une voix familière l'interrompt.

- Raiponce ne fait pas ça! lui ordonne Hook du pont supérieur où il se bat en duel avec le capitaine ennemi.

- Hook?! Qu'y a-t-il?!

Tous les soldats sont tombés à l'exception de trois qui tiennent les pirates blessés à bonne distance avec leurs arcs.

- Si tu utilises tes pouvoirs ici tu seras emprisonnée! C'est de la magie noire!

- Compris! Marius emmenez Arnold sur le Jolly Roger.

- Je veux bien mais comment? lui demande-t-il en la prenant de haut.

- Dites aux hommes restés sur le bateau s'installer une planche!

- Ne bougez pas, les somment les soldats.

- Vite Marius!

L'homme soupire et en appelle un autre qui installe la planche.

- Vite évacuez. Que trois restent pour retenir les soldats.

- Pourquoi devrions nous t'écouter, fait Marius toujours plus arrogant.

- Faites comme bon vous semble. Mais donnez au moins une chance à Arnold de s'en sortir vivant. Je ne peux rien faire ici, lui rétorque alors Raiponce à bout de nerfs mais pleine de détermination.

Marius soupire contrarié alors que deux pirates traversent déjà la planche avec Arnold inconscient dans leurs bras.

- Arrêtez vous! hurle un soldat une flèche encochée dans son arc.

- NON!

Raiponce escalade le bastingage et le lève en équilibre dessus faisant barrière de son corps pour laisser les pirates transporter le cuisinier en toute sécurité. Elle pare la flèche de son épée.

- Aidez moi enfin!

Les pirates cois depuis le début de l'altercation se reprennent devant cette femme qui ressemble tant à Milah. Les hommes de Hook se ressaisissent de leurs armes et charges les trois soldats désemparés malgré leurs blessures.

Raiponce lance un regard à Hook qui semble en bonne posture face à son adversaire et décide de traverser la planche afin de porter secours à Arnold.

De retour sur le Jolly Roger, Raiponce dépose pêle-mêle ses cheveux blonds sur la blessure du cuisiner qui saigne abondamment. Il lui suffit d'un instant avant que ses cheveux ne s'illuminent et guérissent la blessure de son ami.

Ce dernier crachote un peu de sang mais finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Raiponce, vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

- Oh mon ami! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir réveillé!

Raiponce serre chaleureusement la main du cuisinier dans les siennes avec un large sourire réconfortant.

Des appels ou plutôt des vivats se font entendre. Ils ont vaincu les soldats de la Reine! Hook vient de se débarrasser du capitaine de la flotte et pour parfaire son œuvre, il boit du rhum. Tout l'équipage l'applaudit.

Finalement ça été un massacre... Tous les soldats sont morts, de nombreux hommes de l'équipage sont blessés et le bateau ennemi brûle.

Brûle?! La planche est tombée à la mer et le Jolly Roger reprend sa route.

Hook et les pirates restés sur l'autre bateau pour finir de se battre son à nouveau assit sur le pont du Jolly Roger.

Raiponce se lève chancelante à cause de l'énergie dépensée pour soigner Arnold et se précipite vers Hook qui semble blessé.

- Que chaque blessé prenne une mèche de mes cheveux et la pose sur sa blessure, ordonne-t-elle.

La jeune femme arrive près du capitaine et s'agenouille face à lui affolée par tout le sang qui le recouvre.

- Tu vas bien?!

- Super et toi? Rien de cassé? Lui demande-t-il alors que son bras gauche est dans un piteux état et qu'il saigne beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une légère coupure.

- Crétin.

Raiponce attache une de ses mèche de cheveux au bras du pirate ainsi que sur son épaule.

Hook soupire lourdement et Raiponce invoque sa magie pour soigner tout l'équipage à la fois.

Bien sûr que cela va l'épuiser, mais elle leur doit au moins ça.

Usant de toutes ses ressources, Raiponce soigne toutes les infimes blessures des hommes de l'équipage.

Une fois fait, la jeune femme s'évanouit contre Hook qui soupire contrarié.

Toujours à en faire trop...

Le capitaine la serre contre lui et se relève. Hook prend délicatement Raiponce dans ses bras et la porte dans sa cabine laissant négligemment sa très très très longue chevelure traîner derrière eux.

Une fois la jeune femme déposée dans le lit, il tire sur les mèches blondes pour toutes les poser au pied du lit.

Enfin, Hook sort de la cabine laissant Raiponce se reposer en paix.

- Au boulot les gars! On a un port à atteindre!

Quand elle revient à elle, Raiponce se sent affaiblie. Sa tête est lourde et douloureuse. La jeune femme a l'impression qu'une pierre lui est tombée sur le crâne.

Raiponce se lève engourdie et s'appuie sur les meubles et les murs pour rejoindre la commode. Elle en tire une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Merci Hook de me laisser prendre tes affaires, pense-t-elle alors.

Elle se rassoit sur le lit et attend que le brouillard qui l'entoure se dissipe un peu.

Ayant reprit ses esprits, Raiponce récupère son peigne dans son sac de toile avant de sortir de la cabine et rejoindre le pont.

L'air frais du ciel qui s'embrase la revigore .

Combien de temps est-elle restée inconsciente?

Les hommes sur le pont la dévisagent rapidement avant de retourner à leurs activités.

Raiponce soupire, elle sait que Hook l'observe depuis la barre. Mais elle ne se retournera pas, elle ira le voir après s'être débarrassée du sang qui couvre sa nuque, une partie de son visage et ses cheveux. La jeune femme sent les yeux bleu acier du beau capitaine dans son dos mais l'ignore malgré son envie de le voir, lui parler, le toucher.

Stop! Non ce n'est pas ça! Pas du tout! Merde!

Raiponce descend dans la cale et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Ce bateau est magique. Un baquet d'eau chaude l'attend déjà au centre de la pièce close. La jeune femme se déshabille et rassemble tous ses cheveux blonds qui ont traîné au sol tout le long de sa traversée du pont.

Raiponce les jette dans le baquet avant d'y plonger la tête la première avec délectation. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Parfait.

Il faut une très longue heure à Raiponce pour parvenir à retirer tout le sang de ses cheveux et tenter de se débarrasser de ses scrupules. Elle a tué des hommes!

Raiponce se frotte les mains et les bras avec une pierre ponce jusqu'à rougir sa peau tant l'envie de faire disparaître toutes traces de ses actes est forte.

Sur le pont supérieur, Hook garde ses yeux sur l'horizon mais ses pensées sont tournées vers Raiponce. Il a peur que ce combat n'aie brisé quelque chose en elle. Sa douce Raiponce devenue mauvaise par sa faute. Il aurait dû l'enfermer dans sa cabine au lieu de la jeter dans la fausse aux lions!

Hook soupire, voilà que maintenant il se préoccupe des problèmes psychologiques des autres!

Malgré tout, à ce moment quand elle s'est élevée sur la planche pour protéger ses hommes, Hook aurait juré revoir sa belle Milah. Le capitaine soupire à nouveau.

Cette femme lui tape sur les nerfs, elle est tellement gentille, se douce et en même temps elle a foutu sale caractère, elle est entêtée et complètement inconsciente!

Une véritable enfant!

Quand Raiponce sort de la cale, Hook reste surprit du changement. La jeune femme a les cheveux roux ternes et abîmés, la chemise blanche qu'elle lui a emprunté glisse sur ses épaules laissant voir la chaine d'argent qu'il lui a donné avec la bouteille de Pixie Dust qui se devine sous le fin tissu, le pantalon noir qu'elle porte a été resserré et retroussé mais il épouse parfaitement bien les fines formes de la très belle jeune femme.

En se focalisant sur son visage, Hook voit les yeux légèrement rougis de Raiponce et voit que la peau de son cou et de ses épaules bien qu'un peu brunie est rouge aussi.

Elle a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Raiponce ignore à nouveau le regard bleu acier de Hook et va dans la cabine pour poser ses autres vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et prendre son carnet à dessin et son fusain.

Il faut qu'elle se reprenne! Raiponce se met face au petit miroir et tente de redonner leur couleur rousse éclatante à ses cheveux.

Sa couleur naturelle, le roux, change de teinte selon les émotions qui la traverse. C'est très contraignant mais Raiponce s'y est habituée avec les années. Elle soupire.

- Allé, concentre toi, ne te laisse pas abattre!

Raiponce se force à sourire. Elle ouvre son carnet pour y chercher du réconfort et elle tombe sur son récent portrait de Hook. La jeune femme tourne les pages pour ne plus voir le bleu acier transperçant de ces si beaux yeux. Le portrait de Flora apparaît alors.

Comment peut-elle être si égoïste?! Bien sûr qu'elle a tué! Mais pourquoi?! Et même si il y avait une raison prendre la vie d'une personne est inadmissible! Mais elle n'a pas le droit de sombrer! Flora et sa nourrice ne l'auraient pas voulu. Raiponce doit se battre pour sa liberté. Il n'est pas question qu'elle abandonne, ni de se lamenter plus longtemps!

Raiponce abat son poing sur la commode avec force et ses cheveux reprennent leur couleur feu et leur brillance originelle.

- Merci Flora, souffle-t-elle avant de sortir de la cabine en inspirant profondément.

Carnet et fusain en main, Raiponce monte sur le pont avec une certaine appréhension. La réaction de Hook l'inquiète sérieusement même si elle ne l'admettra jamais.

La jeune femme arrive sur le pont supérieur et prend le temps de détailler Hook seul à la barre, les yeux vers l'horizon.

Il est grand, ses bras son brunis par le soleil, musclé et droit. Son visage fin et séducteur avec des yeux profonds et une fine barbe des trois jours noire. Les cheveux de jais coupés courts et en bataille. Tout chez cet homme inspire la confiance en soi et la séduction. Le rhum aussi, mais ce n'est qu'un détail alcoolisé.

Raiponce sourit et se dirige vers Hook. Ce dernier la vue approcher mais ne réagit pas.

- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant?

- Viens là, j'ai une carte à te montrer.

Hook écarte un bras et la jeune femme se glisse entre le capitaine et la barre.

- Regarde, lui dit-il simplement.

- Une carte du ciel! s'exclame alors Raiponce impressionnée par tant de lignes et de symboles.

Le capitaine regarde Raiponce s'extasier devant une carte pourtant si simple.

- Tu m'explique?

Ainsi et durant plusieurs heures, Hook et Raiponce restent à la barre à regarder la carte méticuleuse des étoiles et à naviguer.

Raiponce progresse vite et Hook se moque gentiment d'elle quand elle fait des erreurs.

L'ambiance est si légère sur ce navire. La jeune femme s'y sent si bien. Hook lui s'amuse comme un fou.

Ces deux personnes éprises de liberté sont faites pour s'entendre et se battre aussi.

Lorsque Raiponce se trompe de nom d'étoile Hook lui donne un petit coup dur le crâne avec son crochet.

- Ça fait mal, se plain-t-elle alors.

L'homme rit en lui souriant plus charmant que jamais.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

A la semaine prochaine! Melancholy :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Je m'excuse du retard mais je suis partie chez ma famille et ils ne connaissent pas l'utilité d'internet (à plus de 75 ans en même temps!) donc voici le quatrième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Le chapitre 5 arrivera Samedi prochain car je pars au ski (Youpi!).

Merci à Bee, CaptaineSwanForEver3 et à Miss-Pop pour leurs encouragements!

Bon chapitre! :D

* * *

Lentement le soleil disparaît vers l'horizon lointain. Hook allume une lanterne et la dépose près de la carte.

- Prend la barre un instant, je reviens.

Raiponce descend du bastingage où elle était assise pour remplacer le capitaine.

- Où vas-tu?

- Chercher mon sextant.

Hook s'éloigne vers la cabine et la jeune femme fixe les étoiles qui commencent à apparaître. L'étoile de Vénus brille de mille feux éclairant à elle seule la route des pirates.

Raiponce maintient le cap avec application pendant ce temps dans les cuisines, Arnold s'active aux fourneaux afin de préparer un repas qui pourra redonner des couleurs à l'équipage un peu désœuvré après la bataille.

Hook remonte sur le pont supérieur et pose son crochet sur la taille de Raiponce qui ne bouge pas.

- Je t'ai entendu venir.

- Je sais. Rends moi ma place.

Il pousse la jeune femme avec une petite douceur et reprend la barre en main. Hook a une besace de cuir fermée, elle a une forme peu commune. Plate en haut et au fond mais creuse et ovale à la fois. Raiponce s'en approche et l'ouvre.

- Fait doucement beauté, un sextant c'est fragile.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide, Hook.

Le capitaine rit un peu avant de commencer à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'instrument de navigation. C'est un objet précis et délicat et Raiponce arrive à la manier avec intelligence grâce aux bons conseils de Hook qui garde toujours un œil sur elle, l'autre dirigé vers le large.

La nuit est pleinement tombée maintenant et Arnold sonne la cloche du diner.

- Je suis de garde pour la nuit, informe Hook.

- Et alors? lui demande Raiponce ne comprenant pas en qui ça la concerne.

- Tu as la cabine pour toi toute seule ce soir.

- Non merci, rétorque-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Pardon?! s'exclame Hook surprit du refus d'une telle offre.

- Je vais rester ici. Étudier les étoiles et surveiller notre route avec le sextant.

Hook soupire mais au fond il est heureux de la savoir avec lui.

Éclairés simplement par la lanterne les expressions des visages de l'un et de l'autre ne sont que des jeux d'ombres indéchiffrables. Mais qu'importe, les gens n'ont pas toujours besoin des yeux pour se comprendre.

Raiponce frissonne, avec la nuit, le froid s'est aussi installé. Hook sourit.

- Lève toi une minute, s'il te plaît et prend la barre.

La jeune femme s'exécute après tout elle n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Hook ouvre un coffre qui se situe juste là où Raiponce s'était installée et en tire une couverture de laine épaisse.

- Prend ça.

Le capitaine la lui jette sans ménagement, de ce fait Raiponce lâche le gouvernail et fait un pas en arrière pour enlever la couverture de sa tête mais se retrouve bloquée contre un Hook aussi amusé que séducteur.

Il remet sa main et son crochet sur la barre tendis que Raiponce s'enveloppe dans la couverture de laine blanche.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien beauté.

Raiponce se réchauffe peu à peu laissant la laine et la chaleur du corps de Hook s'emparer de chaque millimètres de sa peau. La jeune femme contourne le pirate bien que son corps proteste d'abandonner une si douce source de confort, elle sait que ce n'est que l'appel de l'inconnu qui parle pour elle et rien d'autre. Raiponce se réinstalle sur le petit coffre et lève son visage vers les étoiles.

Comme elle aurait aimé que sa sœur soit toujours là...

Bercée par le bruit des vagues et la chaleur de la laine, Raiponce commence à somnoler mais c'est sans compter sur Arnold qui arrive avec deux bols de soupe bien chaude.

- Le dîner! S'exclame joyeusement le cuisiner.

La jeune femme ouvre ses yeux ambrés qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir fermés et attrape le bol que lui tend son ami.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie. Capitaine?

- Pose le devant, je la boirai après merci Arnold.

Le cuisiner s'exécute et part avec un sourire heureux pour Raiponce qui lui répond doucement.

- Je crains fort que mon cuisiner t'aime bien.

Raiponce ne réagit pas. Que peut-elle répondre à ça? Elle mange lentement.

- Tu ne manges pas?

- Je ne peux pas manger et tenir la barre en même temps, lui répond Hook sarcastique.

Raiponce se lève et attrape le bol du capitaine.

- Mange.

Elle le pousse et prend le gouvernail dans ses mains délicates.

Hook râle un peu mais son estomac criant famine, il ne peut que se résigner à manger sa soupe de légumes qui a un peu refroidie.

- Dis moi Raiponce, quand on aura accosté au port, il te faudra une robe et une cape histoire de bien te fondre dans la foule.

- Je me doutais que tu allais me demander de porter ma robe pour éviter les ennuis. Mais tu sais, ils me reconnaîtront quand même.

Hook sourit. C'est vrai, même si elle essaye de passer pour quelqu'un d'autres, les soldats de la Reine la reconnaîtront surement. Et cela l'inquiète énormément.

- Tu vas devoir passer pour une femme du coin et surtout faire semblant de ne pas connaître le Jolly Roger.

- Je comprends. Mais si ils me voient descendre?

- On changera de plan. Et on ne pourra certainement plus t'appeler Raiponce. C'est trop rare comme nom.

- Ah, et comment veux-tu m'appeler?

Hook ne peut voir que le dos de la jeune femme mais il sait qu'elle sourit mystérieuse et amusée à la fois. Il sait que les coin de ses yeux ambrés sont plissés et qu'une fossette est apparue sur son petit menton.

- Je ne sais pas encore, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille en l'attrapant par la taille, la faisant rougir.

- Alors tu as deux jours pour y réfléchir, répond-t-elle sur le même ton en se laissant aller dans les bras du capitaine que Raiponce trouve si agréables.

Et son odeur...

Raiponce soupire et Hook posa son crochet sur la taille de la jeune femme et sa main à la place de celle de Raiponce qui s'est penchée en avant pour prendre son bol et finir sa soupe.

Hook fixe l'horizon pour ne pas s'occuper des courbes de Raiponce penchée dos à lui.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?! Avoir ce genre de pensées c'est pas la première fois mais sur elle! La belle et douce Raiponce! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond c'est lui c'est sûr!

Raiponce se replace bien droite avant de porter le bol à ses lèves bien ignorante des idées qui ont traversé son capitaine.

La soupe est délicieuse, comme tous les plats d'Arnold. La jeune femme sourit avant de se laisser aller vers l'arrière.

- T'auras qu'à rentrer quand tu voudra dormir. Je suis pas ton oreiller, râle Hook.

- Ah bon? demande Raiponce la voix ensommeillée. Dommage... souffle-t-elle en se décollant légèrement de lui.

Hook grimace en sentant le froid s'insinuer en lui par son torse. _Ne la laisse pas partir! _hurle une voix dans son esprit. Mais il hésite. Cette femme a réveillé quelque chose en lui. Une chose qu'il voulait oublier à tout jamais! Pourquoi?!

Finalement, il la laisser partir. Et Raiponce s'installe sur le sol du navire le dos contre le coffre, la tête dans les nuages.

La couverture de laine, la soupe, la douceur temporaire de Hook, les émotions de la journée tout cela a épuisé les nerfs de Raiponce. Mais ce sont surtout ces mots! "Je crains fort que mon cuisinier t'aime bien. " Pourquoi a-t-il peut de ça?! C'est insensé! Arnold est son ami l'apprécie certes elle l'aime bien aussi mais Hook... Avec Hook, c'est différent...

Raiponce soupire avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée avec langueur.

Hook observe d'un œil la jeune femme endormie. Elle a l'air si fragile et pourtant elle a tout d'une vraie pirate.

_Merde, elle ressemble tant à Milah, et pourtant elles sont si différentes..._

Hook soupire et se concentre sur le gouvernail. Le vent est tombé, la grande voile est rentrée et le courant est faible. Le port ne s'approchera pas de si tôt! Finalement ils n'y seront pas avant trois ou quatre jours...

Raiponce s'est profondément endormie mais son inconscient lui joue des tours dan son sommeil.

Elle revoit sa vieille grand-mère sur son lit de mort lui offrir sa cape indigo avec le sourire. Puis sa petite sœur adorée courir dans les rues de la bourgade semant sa bonne humeur débordante à chacun de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion se produise lui arrachant la vie et tirant brusquement Raiponce de son sommeil.

La jeune femme, les yeux hagards regarde partout autours d'elle perdue. Elle voit finalement Hook la main encore en l'air et à ses pieds les bols de fer fraîchement tombés. Elle comprend alors que ce qu'elle a entendu est le son de leur chute transformé pas son esprit embrumé. Ce type...

- Enfin de retour? Lui demande Hook sarcastique.

Raiponce soupire avant de lui sourire.

- C'est toi, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, dénigrant les deux bols au sol.

- Qui d'autre? C'est bientôt l'aube. Je veux que t'aille chercher Marius pour la relève.

- Plus poliment ça donne quoi? Demande Raiponce mécontente de son réveil trop brusque en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Elle remarque alors que les nuits blanches ne vont pas au teint de Hook, il est pâle et ses yeux bleus sont injectés de sang lui donnant une allure fantomatique.

- Vas-y c'est tout, rétorque-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Raiponce soupire et grommelle :

- Ouai, bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle quitte le pont supérieur pour rejoindre la "salle de l'équipage" qui se trouve sous le pont principal, avant la cale.

Hook sourit et s'amuse de sa répartie. Vivement que la relève arrive, sa main unique s'engourdit et sa vigilance baisse. C'est pas bon du tout ça.

Certes la nuit précédente a été courte parce que les hamacs c'est bien gentil mais pas confortable et la journée de hier a été épuisante mais comment sa fait-il qu'il se sente si fatigué? Lui l'increvable et diablement beau capitaine Hook est au bout du rouleau! Impensable...

Loin de toute ces réflexions, Raiponce descend doucement dans la salle de l'équipage et cherche du regard la couche de Marius.

La jeune femme finit par le trouver vers le fond de la pièce. Petit, la peau très bronzée sans être noire, les cheveux cuivre en bataille et un air supérieur même dans son sommeil cela ne fait pas de doute quant à l'identité du propriétaire du hamac du fond.

Raiponce s'approche à pas léger pour ne pas réveiller ses autres camarades. Une fois au niveau de Marius, elle le secoue légèrement par l'épaule.

- Marius, le capitaine vous demande, Marius, levez vous.

Se rendant compte de l'inutilité de la méthode douce, Raiponce secoue le marin plus vivement, ce dernier ouvre ses yeux noirs et lui agrippe le poignet fermement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, petite bourge?

Offusquée par son insulte, Raiponce répond du tac au tac oubliant la politesse et les bonnes manières.

- Debout sombre crétin. Le capitaine veut te voir sur le pont supérieur immédiatement, réplique-t-elle froide et acide.

Marius grogne et lâche Raiponce avant de se lever avec souplesse et enfiler ses bottes.

- Comme tu dois te sentir puissante petite bourge. Tu es la favorite du capitaine Hook. Bravo, quelle classe, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille une fois qu'ils sont sur le pont.

Ils sont accueillit par un sourire charmant de Hook qui fait légèrement rougir la jeune femme et rire Marius. Raiponce se tourne vers lui assassine.

- Je ne suis pas sa favorite.

- Ah bon? Je pensais, fait-il innocent. Après tout tu es toujours là, Hook par ici, Hook par là.

- C'est faux!

- J'espère pour toi que tu prends bien ton pied. Ce serait bête que tu ne tienne pas jusqu'à chez ton amie la pintade bourge.

Ne supportant plus le ton mielleux et les sous entendus à peine masqué de Marius, Raiponce s'arrête face à lui et lui colle la plus grosse gifle de sa vie.

- Je t'interdit de me parler ainsi! Tu ne sait rien de moi! Comment oses-tu avancer de telles conneries!

Après cet éclat de voix, Raiponce monte avec fureur sur le pont supérieur où le capitaine l'attend.

Hook qui a assisté à l'échange en silence braque ses yeux acier aussi froids que la glace sur Marius. Le capitaine sait que cet homme déteste les femmes excepté les faciles dans les bars mais qu'il ose ainsi s'attaquer à Raiponce le met dans une colère immense.

Milah avait eu droit à des réflexions de ce genre aussi mais c'était passé. Il avait finit par l'accepter Hook espérait que ce soit pareil pour Raiponce.

Marius sent le changement d'attitude de son capitaine mais ne s'en préoccupe pas et le rejoint sur le pont supérieur.

Raiponce lui jette un regard furibond avant de soupirer en rangeant la couverture de laine.

Hook cède sa place à Marius et lui glisse à voix basse :

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de te gifler, compris?

- Ouai capitaine, maugrée -t-il.

Hook descend pour rejoindre sa cabine tandis que Raiponce descend les bols dans la cuisine pour les laver.

Le Jolly Roger possède un réservoir de magie ce n'est pas nouveau et Raiponce trouve ça génial. Mais elle préférerait qu'il fasse la vaisselle tout seul aussi.

Après avoir lavé les bols, la jeune femme se sent épuisée. Elle a pourtant dormi une très grande partie de la nuit. Raiponce soupire et remonte dans la cabine en passant par le pont principal pour prendre l'air. Quelques heures de repos lui feront le plus grand bien.

- Hé petite bourge! l'interpelle Marius.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore? demande Raiponce acide.

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, tu tomberas dans ses draps. Mais ne te fait pas d'illusion, il ne pourra jamais oublier Milah, affirme l'homme l'air supérieur.

- Je ne me fais aucunes illusions car je n'attends rien de lui. Qui était Milah? questionne Raiponce curieuse.

- Sa femme.

Cette annonce tombe comme une chape de plomb sur le cœur de Raiponce. La jeune femme se laisse envahir par une étrange vague de froid qui lui glace les veines.

- C'est triste pour eux, articule-t-elle avec difficulté.

Sa voix sonne étrangement à ses oreilles. Raiponce se dirige vers la cabine. Elle ne toque pas pour ne pas réveiller Hook.

Pourtant elle est très surprise de voir que le hamac a disparût et que le capitaine est allongé dans son lit.

Raiponce se penche vers lui pour le réveiller sans douceur mais son visage tout détendu et apaisé lui réchauffe le cœur. Endormi, il ressemble à un homme sain et doux. Le crochet rebute peut être les gens mais Raiponce trouve ça amusant. Après tout même si elle ne connaît pas l'histoire de cette main de fer, elle sait que l'homme qui l'arbore n'est pas mauvais.

Excepté le fait qu'il occupe son lit...

Raiponce soupire lourdement. Où va-t-elle dormir? Le lit est grand... Non! Non, non, non. Pas question!

La jeune femme ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Finalement elle décide de se mettre en chemise de nuit et de trouver une solution après.

Toujours dos au lit, Raiponce brosse méticuleusement sa chevelure avant de retirer sa chemise, son corset, ses bottes et son pantalon avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit bleue pâle. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Hook a suivit ses gestes avec un intérêt tout particulier.

Intéressé, lui? Non jamais! Disons plutôt qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir des femmes dans sa cabine.

Mais elle! Arg! Mais c'est impossible! Pourquoi s'était-il permis de la regarder avec appétit, envie!

Hook ne peut plus retirer de son esprit la peau nacrée de Raiponce qu'il imagine douce et sucrée, les formes légères mais très belles, son dos droit illuminé par les premiers rayons du soleil doux où il a deviné quelques cicatrices blanches qui l'intriguent, ses cheveux s'étaient teintés de lumière reflétant un roux flamboyant autour d'elle, ses jambes longues, lisses fines et... STOP!

Hook se retourne vivement vers le mur de bois pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Il entend alors Raiponce soupirer à nouveau.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de pousser tant de soupir à fendre l'âme? grogne-t-il.

- Ça n'arriverai pas si tu n'étais pas couché dans MON lit.

Hook s'esclaffe de rire.

- Ton lit, ma chérie? Mais à ce que je sache je suis toujours le capitaine de ce bateau.

- Et tu peux me dire où je vais dormir moi?

- Dans ce lit.

- Pas question! s'exclame Raiponce.

Hook rit à nouveau. Il adore vraiment la pousser dans ses retranchements.

- Soit pas chiante je te ferai rien.

Raiponce dévisage Hook vêtu uniquement de son vieux pantalon de toile qui s'est tourné pour lui sourire séducteur. Son ventre se tord et elle se mort la langue.

Après tout elle ne risque rien non? Mais il s'agit du capitaine Hook. De l'attrait de l'inconnu qui parle pour elle. Elle ne peut pas!

- Bon dépêche, je veux dormir, râle le capitaine.

Raiponce hésite toujours. Ce n'est pas très convenable mais après tout chez les pirates il n'y a pas de bonnes manières.

- Pousses-toi, dit Raiponce avec un ton abrupt.

Hook se décale le plus possible vers le mur en preuve de bonne fois et laisse la jeune femme s'installer, il remarque que ses cheveux sont plus vifs que tout à l'heure et ses joues sont rouges. Intérieurement il en rit mais il ne va pas en plus se moquer d'elle maintenant.

Aussi Raiponce va dormir ici et ça c'est un bon début. Si elle doit rester un mois avec lui autant qu'il en profite le plus possible. Dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Raiponce se couche dans le lit et se recouvre avec le drap avant de se tourner vers le capitaine. Large dos, chaud et accueillant. C'est vrai, malgré tout ce qu'il veut montrer, Hook est un homme doux et agréable. Raiponce aime beaucoup cette partie de lui.

Hook se tourne face à elle et tend sa main vers son visage.

- Bas les pattes.

Raiponce ne cesse de ressasser les mots de Marius. Et si finalement Hook n'était ainsi avec elle que parce qu'elle ressemble à sa femme Milah, qu'elle sait décédée.

- Bonne nuit beauté, souffle le capitaine avant de fermer ses yeux acier et reposer sa main sur l'un des oreillers.

Raiponce ne sait pas quoi faire. Cette attitude si séductrice à réveiller une question existentielle en elle. Si sa simple ressemblance avec Milah était la cause de tant de gentillesse, Raiponce en serait profondément blessée. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi Hook la garde près de lui alors qu'il sait que ce n'est qu'éphémère?

L'âme en peine, Raiponce se tourne sur l'autre flanc dos au visage de l'homme qui la trouble.

Hook serre les dents. Que se passe-t-il donc dans sa tête pour qu'elle lui refuse ainsi un geste? Parfois il aimerait pouvoir lire en Raiponce comme dans un livre ouvert mais cette femme est pire qu'un coffre au trésor dans un palais sous haute garde!

La respiration lente et profonde lui indique que la jeune femme s'est endormie et Hook décide de se laisser aller à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Après tout, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ne le mènera qu'à des suppositions vide de sens.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, Raiponce commence à s'éveiller. Un gracieux rayon de soleil lui caresse la joue. La jeune femme sourit et retrouve petit à petit la sensation de mouvement. A cet instant, elle se rend compte qu'elle a le nez contre le torse de Hook, s'enivrant de son parfum musqué. Les bras du capitaine sont enroulés autours de sa taille la plaquant contre lui. Raiponce frissonne en sentant la respiration de Hook dans sa nuque.

Sa respiration est si calme, il dort surement encore. Raiponce tente de se relever mais les bras puissants autours de sa taille la retiennent.

- Reste là, grogne le capitaine.

- Lâche moi tout de suite, râle la jeune femme le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

En réponse Hook grogne à nouveau et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Raiponce pour se rendormir. Cette dernière frissonne à nouveau. Que doit-elle faire?

Finalement Raiponce se laisse aller. Si elle reçoit toute cette tendresse au nom d'une autre tant pis. Raiponce veut en profiter au maximum même si elle doit en souffrir plus tard. Son cœur s'ébranle et s'emballe à mesure que l'étreinte se resserre.

Les deux amis se rendorment ainsi enfermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'est que lorsque deux heures de l'après midi arrive que Hook s'éveille pleinement, Raiponce contre lui dort toujours à poings fermés. Il sourit doucement la jeune femme a finalement cédée à sa douceur mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi il avait besoin de la prendre contre lui. Ce besoin viscéral de la sentir vivre pour se prouver qu'elle était bien réelle. C'est idiot.

Hook soupire et se détache lentement de Raiponce pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il est censé avoir un cœur de pierre! Et ne souhaiter qu'une chose sa vengeance! Pas profiter d'une charmante jeune femme perturbée émotionnellement!

Hook se rhabille et sort de la cabine en fermant doucement la porte pour fixer une dernière fois le visage fin et apaisé de Raiponce.

Une fois sur le pont, Hook sort sa précieuse flasque et en finit son contenu avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

- Arnold! Il reste du rhum?!

- Oui capitaine!

Raiponce se réveille à son tour avec langueur. Elle ne veut pas quitter son lit. Leur lit? Non! Juste SON lit à ELLE qui a été pris d'assaut par un pirate en rade d'affection!

La jeune femme calme les battements frénétiques de son cœur et roule sur elle même mais ne rencontre que le mur à la fin de sa course. Il est partit. Raiponce se lève alors à regret pour rejoindre les autres. Son ventre se fait soudainement entendre. Elle meurt de faim.

Raiponce descend à la cuisine pour trouver Hook assit devant un bol de café fumant et Arnold à ses côtés en train de manger une orange.

- Salut beauté! lui lance le capitaine arquant un sourcil, avec un sourire séducteur, ses yeux bleu acier transperçant le cœur de Raiponce.

La jeune femme rougit et détourne le regard en murmurant un bref "Salut.".

Pourquoi se sent-elle gênée d'âtre regardée ainsi?! Après tout ils ont juste dormi ensemble. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

Mais peut être le début d'une romance électrique, ajoute une voix dans la tête de Raiponce.

La guérisseuse rassemble ses forces et fait un grand sourire à Arnold resté silencieux. A-t-il sentit la tension entre Hook et Raiponce?

- Bonjour Arnold, s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire très convainquant.

- Bonjour Raiponce, vous allez bien? ui répond-t-il heureux.

- Très bien et vous?

- Très bien. Vous voulez quelque chose?

- Un café s'il vous plaît et pourriez vous m'amener une orange aussi?

- Bien sûr. Installez vous j'arrive.

Arnold se lève et débarrasse ses affaires avant de partir vers le fond de la cuisine. Raiponce s'installe sur la chaise face à Hook tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Très bien et vous?, fait le capitaine avec une voix fluette et très aigüe. Bravo! Quelle actrice tu fais!, dit-il ironique.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, répond la jeune femme en portant son regard vers le fond de la pièce où le cuisinier s'active.

- T'as peur que mes yeux te changent en pierre ou dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas Méduse?, dit Hook amusé des réactions de son interlocutrice.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'énerve Raiponce en plantant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux du capitaine avec défi.

Mais c'est inutile, à peine l'ambre a-t-il croisé l'acier que le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballe, ses mains deviennent moites et sa gorge se noue tout comme son estomac. Raiponce n'ose même pas penser à la couleur de ses joues ou de ses cheveux qui prennent toujours une teinte très vive en cas de gêne ou d'émotions très fortes et "positive".

Hook sourit avec un plaisir non feint, quelle joie de la voir si troublée.

C'est un peu sadique mais en même temps cela prouve qu'il se passe quelque chose dans l'esprit de Raiponce et il a hâte de voir le terme de ses réflexions.

Hook radoucit son sourire et tend sa flasque à la jeune femme.

- Ça pourrait t'aider à réfléchir.

Raiponce qui n'a pas lâcher les yeux de Hook sent un pieux s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Elle n'est que l'ombre d'une autre. Et même si elle peut un profiter cela lui est extrêmement douloureux. C'est d'une main légèrement tremblante qu'elle attrape la flasque tout en évitant le contact avec les doigts fin de Hook. Raiponce pose ses yeux sur la flasque et commence à boire.

Le rhum lui brûle encore un peu la gorge et la langue mais cette sensation la rassure. Cela veut dire qu'elle est toujours en vie et bien réelle.

Après quelques gorgées, Raiponce pose la flasque de métal sur la table de bois et se lève.

Arnold arrive justement avec un bol de café et une orange.

- Vous partez?

- Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner sur le pont. Il fait très beau dehors. Merci Arnold.

- Je vous en prie.

Raiponce débarrasse le cuisinier avant de partir vers les escalier qui mènent vers l'air pur.

Assise dans les cordages comme dans un fauteuil, Raiponce ne cesse de ressasser les mêmes questions. Pourquoi? Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet? Lui qui ne voit que Milah au travers de mes yeux. Je me suis attachée? Non, l'attrait de l'inconnu, c'est tout.

Il est plus simple de mentir aux autres qu'à soi même. Raiponce ne peut le nier. Elle s'est très vite attachée à ce pirate. Certainement trop vite. Mais ses regards brûlants et ses sourires craquants... Jamais Raiponce ne s'était sentie aimée, désirée par un homme. Excepté Bobby le vendeur de fruits et légumes pour qui elle n'éprouvait qu'une brève sympathie. Cette fois ci, c'est autre chose, ce qu'elle ressent n'est pas un simple désir c'est plus fort. Mais jamais elle n'osera mettre de mots dessus.

La jeune femme finit son café et se lève pour aller dans la cuisine. Arnold est son ami, il pourra l'aider et la conseiller. Son naturel joyeux et chaleureux font que l'on se sent en confiance avec lui. Arnold pourra surement l'aider à avancer dans ses réflexions.

Pleine d'espoir, Raiponce retourne dans la cuisine. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, la jeune femme se dégonfle en voyant Marius assit à table discuter avec Hook et Arnold.

Les trois hommes stoppent leur conversation en apercevant Raiponce son bol vide à la main. Elle rassemble tout son courage et son assurance et avance dans la pièce avec un fin sourire.

- Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, je ne fais que laver mon bol et je repars.

- Pas question qu'on te laisse écouter nos conversations, lui crache haineusement Marius.

Arnold serre les poings devant la vilénie de son camarade mais ne dit rien car il se sait pas de taille à l'affronter.

- Tout doux Marius, on se calme. Soit pas si mauvais, déclare Hook en s'étirant. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'on disait, beauté.

- Absolument pas, affirme Raiponce en jetant une œillade mauvaise à Marius avant de se tourner vers Hook. Je disais juste que ma présence ne devait pas vous gêner.

- Comme tu voudras ma belle, lui répond Hook en retournant à ses affaires. Don combien de temps on peut tenir?

- Huit jours, répond aussitôt Arnold.

- Il nous en faudra tout juste cinq pour atteindre le prochain port.

- Parfait, dit alors Hook en réponse à Marius.

Raiponce finit de laver son bol tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la conversation. Ils doivent surement parler du manque de vivres. Le vent ne souffle plus et es courants son faibles. Le Jolly Roger avance lentement et la pénurie n'est pas loin.

- Bon Arnold tu vas discrètement réduire les portions. Marius il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance à la barre. Dit à Dave de bien ouvrir les yeux.

- Bien capitaine, lui répondent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Parfait, fin du conseil d'urgence.

Raiponce sèche son bol et le pose sur le plan de travail avant de se diriger ver la sortie. En croisant le regard d'Arnold elle lui sourit. Elle lui parlera plus tard.

- Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci, vous aussi, lui répond le jeune cuisinier avec entrain.

Hook remonte les escaliers précédé par Marius. Il doit discuter avec Dave.

Raiponce quant à elle se dirige vers la cabine du capitaine pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Une fois plongée dans l'eau chaude, Raiponce se rend compte à quel point elle était tendue ces derniers instants. Depuis son réveil, tout va de travers.

Hook se joue de la moindre de ses réactions! C'est un jeu pour lui. Rien qu'un jeu stupide car Raiponce sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais remplacer Milah.

Elle sait au plus profond d'elle même qu'elle déteste cette femme qu'elle n'a pas connu. Quelle honte détester une morte. Mais Raiponce ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle déteste vraiment ce souvenir qui retient Hook prisonnier du passé.

Raiponce donne un coup rageur dans l'eau avec son poing avec un cri de frustration. C'est stupide!

Son reflet trouble lui renvoi un visage qu'elle n'aime pas. Celui d'une jeune femme perdue et seule. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Non, elle n'est pas ainsi d'habitude. Si jalouse d'un simple souvenir! Au contraire. Elle doit s'affirmer en tant que Raiponce. Une jeune femme pleine de vie, dévouée et douce avec un sale caractère explosif et des blessures sur son corps et dans son cœur.

Raiponce se lève dans le grand baquet. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire par un souvenir! Mais tout de même détester une femme, morte qui plus est, celui ne lui apportera rien.

Raiponce sort du baquet et s'enroule dans une grande serviette, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un grand chignon et quelques mèches commencent à s'en échapper mais ce n'est rien.

Le vrai problème est qu'elle se sent très mal de ressentir tant d'animosité pour une femme qui devait être très belle et passionnée avec certainement un caractère fort. Ou alors était -elle très douce et calme?

Trop de questions! Raiponce se rhabille avant de soupirer.

C'est n'importe quoi. Se mettre dans tout ses états pour un diablement sexy capitaine Hook! C'est épuisant!

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre le suivant Samedi prochain! :)

J'espère qu'il vous avez aimé!

A bientôt, Melancholy! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Voici le cinquième chapitre!

Je sais qu'il sort un peu tard dans la journée et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous de me suivre et merci à CaptainSwanForEver3, Bee et Miss-Pop de me suivre et de m'encourager!

Bon chapitre! :D

* * *

Hook s'est retiré dans sa cabine pour travailler mais il n'y arrive pas.

Raiponce occupe toutes ses pensées. La jeune femme souriante au sale caractère qui lui tape sur les nerfs est toujours présente dans un coin de sa tête.

C'est idiot! Cette femme est chiante, elle en fait toujours trop mais en même temps elle a d'excellentes manières, elle est douce et agréable avec tout le monde, sauf Marius mais c'est compréhensible et pour finir elle l'aime bien.

Hook soupire. Raiponce est vraiment trop souvent présente dans sa tête pour que ce soit normal. Sans compter les réaction de son corps dès qu'elle est là. Il se sent comme un gamin!

Et heureusement t qu'il sait séduire! Il profite des faiblesses du cœur de Raiponce pour ne pas qu'elle voit les sienne. Hook est parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'est pas insensible à son charme mais comment ne peut elle ne pas voir que lui non plus n'est pas insensible au sien? Surtout qu'elle ne fait rien pour ça.

Le capitaine pousse un nouveau soupir. C'est impossible. Plus les heures passent plus il a l'impression que la présence de Milah, sa Milah, s'efface. Mais il ne veut pas la laisser partir! Il ne peut pas la laisser partir maintenant, il ne l'a toujours pas vengée. Il doit trouver un moyen de tuer Rumplestilskin, s'en débarrasser définitivement pour que Milah trouve le repos.

Et uniquement après ça il pourrait éventuellement continuer à avancer. Pour le moment, Raiponce est un obstacle à sa vengeance et même si il est très attaché à elle il ne peut abandonner et trahir sa Milah. Pas maintenant.

- Hook? Je peux entrer?

La douce voix de Raiponce résonne aux oreilles du capitaine et son esprit s'emballe à nouveau. Que faut-il faire?

- Oui bien sûr, répond-t-il finalement après quelques secondes.

- Je ne te dérange pas?

- Non pas du tout beauté.

Raiponce entre et s'approche du capitaine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- J'observe la route pour le prochain port.

- Le vent se lève.

- Parfait.

Cet échange calme et posé reste lourd de tension. Les interrogations de chacun bloquent le dialogue.

- Dis moi, tu veux bien me raconter un peu tes aventures.

- Aventures? Lui demande Hook d'un air interrogateur surprit par le terme enfantin.

- C'est Arnold qui les appelle ainsi, réplique Raiponce en faisant tourner dans ses doigts délicats la bouteille de Pixie Dust la fixant avec insistance.

- Viens t'asseoir, Hook lui indique la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Raiponce s'y installe et s'assoit en tailleur sur la paille tressée de la chaise peu confortable. Elle a hâte d'entendre les histoires de Hook.

- C'était il y a un sacré bout de temps. Je vais t'expliquer le jour où je suis devenu l'ennemi du Prince Philipp.

- Tu es recherché par le royaume où tu me conduit?! S'exclame Raiponce abasourdie.

- Ouai, lui répond-t-il indolent en frottant son crochet avec sa main. Maintenant tien ta langue et laisse moi tout te raconter. C'était il y a de nombreuses années, nous revenions du royaume de la Méchante Reine.

_Le Jolly Roger venait d'accoster dans un port près de la capitale du Royaume des Fleurs. L'équipage était épuisé. Ils venaient d'essuyer une sacrée tempête et la cale était à sec. Le Jolly Roger avait besoin de grosses réparations._

- Bon Marius, tu va trouver un charpentier au chantier naval. Arnold tu pars avec trois personnes faire des provisions pour un sacré moment, les autres au nettoyage! Je m'occupe de notre prochaine destination, criait le capitaine Hook sur le pont du bateau.

Il se retira dans sa cabine et sortit sa flasque de rhum. Vide. Effectivement, il l'avait terminé quelques heures avant et il n'y avait plus de rhum dans la cale.

Bientôt ils auraient besoin d'or. Pour cela les mers du Sud étaient une corne d'abondance avec tous les bateaux de tourismes de la cour des différents rois et reines.

- Bien, cap sur les îles du Sud!

Hook sortit de sa cabine et descendit sur le quai.

Marius s'occuperait de tout avec Mr Smee. Le capitaine n'avait pas envie aujourd'hui, il partit donc en ville.

Il croisa ses hommes et leur livra d'autres ordres avant de continuer sa route. Au loin il y avait de l'agitation. Un combat? Peu intéressant. Non! Ce n'était pas un combat. C'était une mise à mort! Hook fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'attroupement de badauds. Qui? Pourquoi? Le capitaine se fit une place au premier rang grâce à son crochet de fer notamment.

Un homme allait être pendu. Il était grand, chauve, bien bâti. Il pourrait faire un bon allié, pensa immédiatement Hook. Il lui fallait cet homme dans son équipage! Avec lenteur Hook se déplaça vers la potence.

- Dis moi ton nom, murmura Hook près du condamné.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut-il bien te faire, je suis mort, lui répond-t-il.

- Je suis le capitaine Hook. Je voudrai que tu partes avec moi et mon équipage. Tu pourrais être utile.

Les soldats ignoraient volontairement la discutions pensant à une mascarade ou un jeu entre deux vieux amis. Comment refuser cela à un condamné à mort? Hook sourit devant l'absence de réponse.

- Qu'as-tu fait? Demanda-t-il alors.

- J'ai volé une couronne dans le palais, la couronne de la future princesse.

- Intelligent. Pourquoi?

- Pour me payer mon ticket vers la liberté.

- La liberté est le maître mot à bord du Jolly Roger. Et je suis un homme d'honneur.

- Je m'appelle David mais les gens ont l'habitude de m'appeler Dave.

- Parfait Dave. Es-tu prêt à reconsidérer mon offre.

Les soldats resserrèrent leur prise et poussèrent Hook avant de faire monter David sur l'échafaud.

- Je m'en remet à toi, capitaine, clama Dave debout face à la mort.

Hook sourit et tira son épée afin de trancher la corde de David.

- Au nom du roi arrêtez!

- Au nom de mon crochet ne bougez pas, lança Hook ironique.

Le capitaine trancha la corde et Dave lui sourit. Hook lui jeta son épée, il comptait se battre avec son crochet de fer.

Les deux soldats furent vite à terre mais quelqu'un avait prévenu la garde et d'autres arrivaient déjà.

- Que faisons-nous capitaine? lui demanda Dave.

- On va aller se planquer quelque part le temps que mon équipage finisse le ravitaillement et on partira quand le Jolly Roger sera en état. En attendant le meilleur moyen de se planquer c'est l'auberge! expliqua Hook.

Les deux hommes se battirent encore contre quelques gardes avant de se fondre dans la foule pour disparaître dans les ruelles. Dave enfila une cape prise sur un étalage du marché et mit la capuche pour masquer au mieux son visage.

- Retrouvez les! s'exhortait le capitaine de la garde royale. Les fuyard sont David le voleur et le capitaine Hook. Trouvez les!

Mais il était trop tard, les deux hommes étaient déjà bien loin.

L'auberge du Lotus Rouge était vivante, des hommes buvaient et criaient, les dames servaient en riant, donnaient des charmants sourires à tout ce beau monde.

- Deux rhums! cria Hook à une des serveuses qui passait pas loin.

- Tout de suite!

La jeune serveuse partie pour revenir peu après avec deux verres de rhum et les posa sur la table de bois brut.

- Et voilà.

- Merci Annie.

- Dave! Tout le monde te pensais mort! s'exclama la serveuse blonde aux yeux rougis.

- Hook m'a sauvé.

- Je vous remercie Hook d'avoir aidé mon frère.

- Je vous en prie. Mon équipage a besoin d'hommes d'honneur. Et ceux qui œuvre pour la liberté sont des hommes d'honneur.

- Vous allez l'emmener loin d'ici? demanda précipitamment Annie peu rassurée.

- Annie, soupira Dave. Je dois partir.

- Je sais.

- Écoutez Annie, dit Hook pour essayer de la calmer. Il ne risquera plus grand chose une fois en mer. C'est être ici qui est mortel.

- Je le sais bien capitaine Hook, mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter du sort de sa famille non?

- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme s'installa avec eux indiquant à la patronne qu'elle prenait sa pause. Ils discutèrent tous les trois un moment sur le meilleur moyen de se cacher sans attirer trop de problèmes aux habitants jusqu'au moment où un habitué arriva en courant et en craint :

- Les gardes arrivent!

Annie se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers le bar pour se joindre aux hommes et aux serveuses, la vieille patronne tourna son visage fatigué mais déterminé vers Hook et David.

- Partez vous deux! Le Lotus Rouge est un établissement bien on veut pas de bandits. On va retenir la garde au maximum.

Après coup, Dave expliqua à Hook que la veille patronne Rosmertha était une ancienne pirate et qu'elle protégeait toujours les personnes qui en avaient besoin tant qu'elle y gagnait quelque chose.

David embrassa sa sœur et il partit par la porte de derrière avec le capitaine.

- Allez dans les granges au dessus du chantier naval, dites que vous venez de la part d'Annie, leur dit-elle discrètement avant de partir.

Les deux homme commencèrent leur fuite vers le chantier naval talonnés par quelques gardes plus malins que les autres pour avoir deviné la feinte des pirates.

Hook espérait franchement que le Jolly Roger serait bientôt prêt à reprendre la mer. Mais ils ne parvinrent pas au port. Un homme à cheval leur barra la route.

- Au nom du roi, mon père, stoppez vous!

- Philipp?! S'exclame Raiponce en se penchant vers Hook surprise.

- Lui même, lui répond le capitaine en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tu me laisse finir beauté?

- Oui, désolée, dit-elle précipitamment en se redressant coupant tout contact physique avec le pirate.

Hook laisse sa main flotter quelques instants avant de la poser sur le bureau.

- Alors, le fils du roi nous avait arrêté...

Les deux fuyards se stoppèrent. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix.

Alors c'est ici que se finirait l'histoire de l'intrépide capitaine Hook? Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il avait autre chose à faire.

Hook tira un poignard de sa botte et le lança vers le prince avec conviction. Dave prit une pierre et la jeta vers le é, l'animal prit peur et cabra déséquilibrant le prince qui chuta sur un abreuvoir se rompant certainement l'épaule. Le poignard de Hook claqua sur les pavés é sa chute, le prince se releva et brandit son épée.

- Vous ne fuirez pas!

- Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, lui dit Hook fatigué par sa hargne. Vous devriez abandonner. Il vous manque une épaule et j'aurais vite fait de vous empaler sur mon crochet.

- Taisez-vous! Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide mécréant!

Alors épuisé, Hook se précipita sur le prince protégé par sa cuirasse de métal et le désarma avec une facilité enfantine avant de ramasser son poignard.

- Apprenez à vous battre avant de fanfaronner Prince de Pacotille.

Les deux hommes partirent et se cachèrent deux jours durant dans les granges du chantier naval; grâce à l'aide du propriétaire un ami de Annie, avant de remonter à bord du Jolly Roger fin prêt à faire face à toutes les mers à nouveau.

L'équipage salua le capitaine et ce dernier se fit servir un verre de rhum avant de mettre les voiles évitant les coups de canon de la garde et ignorant les menaces nouvelles qui les pourchassaient.

- C'est ainsi que je me suis mis ton ami le prince Philipp à dos, conclu Hook en souriant.

- Ce n'était pas malin de ta part de le traiter de "Prince de Pacotille". Il ne l'oubliera certainement jamais.

- Qu'importe! s'exclame Hook en sortant sa flasque. T'en veux?

- Oui merci.

Raiponce prend la petite bouteille de métal dans et boit une gorgée lentement. Le rhum. Plus elle en boit, plus elle aime cet alcool fort et sucré.

- Dans trois jours nous serons arrivés près d'un port.

- Nous avons pris plus de temps que prévu, constate Raiponce doucement.

Hook boit un peu.

- Que veux-tu! Ce sont les aléas de la navigation.

- C'est parfait, dit Raiponce en se levant. Le dîner est surement prêt, achève-t-elle en entendant une cloche sonner au loin.

Le capitaine la suit, qu'a-t-elle voulut dire par "parfait"? Il n'est pas d'accord du tout! Plus tôt elle partira moins elle envahira ses pensées!

Le dîner est une nouvelle fois excellent, Arnold s'est surpassé comme toujours. Raiponce discute justement avec lui quand Dave fait son entrée. Lui et Marius se sont relayés à la barre toute la journée et il vient prendre leur dîner. Il n'accorde aucun intérêt à ses camardes et repart aussi silencieux qu'il est venu.

Hook soupire. Ça lui ressemble bien de ne jamais parler mais en temps normal il n'affiche pas une tête d'enterrement. Hook cherche dans ses souvenirs. Quel jour sommes nous? Quand la date lui revient, il comprend. C'est le jour de la mort d'Annie aujourd'hui. Après le départ de son frère, elle a été pendue pour avoir aidé et caché des pirates chez elle.

Elle serait morte en affirmant qu'il valait mieux mourir debout que vivre opprimé par la royauté vaniteuse.

Hook finit son repas en regardant par alternance Raiponce qui rit un peu avec Arnold. Il la trouve belle. Mais son cœur se serre. Il ne peut pas se l'autoriser. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas venger Milah. Il doit retrouver le crocodile et après peut être qu'il pourra être heureux. La vengeance est une fin pas un commencement. La fin d'une période et après débrouille toi pour trouver le suite de ta vie.

Le capitaine se lève et part en silence. Il réfléchit bien trop, il a besoin de prendre l'air.

Raiponce le regarde sortir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a besoin de savoir mais pas de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle veut entendre la vérité de la sienne.

Raiponce part en saluant tout le monde gentiment.

Une fois sur le pont, Raiponce repère le capitaine accoudé au bastingage de la proue, une feuille de dessin dans les mains.

Elle s'approche lentement et détaille la femme sur le papier. Milah. Les cheveux noirs longs, bouclés, les yeux grands et noirs aussi avec un visage sévère mais très élégant et dégageant une douce tendresse presque maternelle.

- Elle est jolie, souffle Raiponce plus pour elle que pour Hook.

- Elle s'appelait Milah. Elle est morte il y a longtemps.

- Tu l'aimes encore, constate Raiponce avec une douleur au cœur.

- Certainement. Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier, murmure le capitaine en repliant le portrait.

- Je peux savoir comment elle est morte ou c'est trop indiscret? Demande Raiponce avec tendresse restant accoudée à côté de Hook les yeux dans le vague voyant brûler ses espoirs futiles.

- Un homme lui a arraché le cœur de la poitrine et la écrasé juste sous mes yeux, lui répond Hook avec amertume.

- Est-ce la même personne qui a pris ta main? demande-t-elle en ayant remarqué que Hook joue avec sa main de fer et la fixe avec un peu de haine.

- Mouai, fait-il en se retournant. Tu viens, je vais te montrer quelques chose, dit-il poue changer vite de sujet.

- J'arrive, lance Raiponce laconique.

Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Et ça! Ça! Ça lui fait horriblement mal. Hook ne pourra jamais oublier son véritable amour, Milah.

La gorge serrée, Raiponce suit le capitaine en trainant des pieds. C'est ridicule de se sentir si mal pour un homme que l'on connait depuis quelques jours seulement. La jeune femme serre les poings et affiche un doux sourire.

Hook la guide dans la coque du bateau jusqu'à une pièce derrière la salle de l'équipage.

- C'est le cœur du Jolly Roger, dit fièrement Hook. Bien qu'il soit construit en bois enchanté, il a besoin d'une source de pouvoirs plus grande pour accomplir tout ce qu'il traverse déjà.

Il ouvre une porte dans un grand geste et Raiponce voit posé sur un socle de bois un soleil brillant de milles feux.

- Whaou! C'est magnifique! s'exclame-t-elle émerveillée.

- Non c'est magique, la calme le capitaine.

Raiponce se rembrunit d'un coup et se tourne d'un bloc vers Hook l'œil vif.

- La magie vient toujours avec un prix, quel a été celui du sorcier qui a installé ça?

- Je dois garder son fils sur le Jolly Roger jusqu'à sa mort.

Raiponce soupire devant le détachement du capitaine.

- Quel a été ton prix pour ce pouvoir? lui demande-t-il soudain intrigué.

- «Une vie pour une vie». Quand le moment sera venu, je devrai donner ma vie pour sauver celle de la personne m'ayant donné ce pouvoir, récite Raiponce mécaniquement.

Hook se contente de hocher la tête et referme la porte.

- Ce soleil est le cœur du Jolly Roger. Il lui fournit de la magie en continu mais il ne peut pas créer de portail entre les mondes. C'est ce soleil qui apporte la température agréable à l'eau des baquets et dans les pièces.

- Pratique, se contente de dire Raiponce atone.

Hook soupire et suivit de la jeune femme, ils retournent sur le pont.

Le capitaine se pose tant de questions sur Raiponce. Qui lui a donné ses pouvoirs? Quand? Sont en tête de liste mais c'est trop tôt pour tout découvrir et lui faire passer un interrogatoire, il manquerait à ses bonnes manières.

Raiponce est elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées. Son cœur est pressé sous une chape de plomb. Ça n'a pas de sens! Elle doit juste se trouver quelques chose pour ne plus y penser. Ne plus penser qu'il n'éprouvera jamais rien pour elle car il ne peut qu'aimer que Milah!

Raiponce va alors dans la cabine et s'assoit sur le lit avec son carnet et ses crayons.

Hook s'est installé à son bureau pour revoir ses cartes a-t-il dit mais il essaye juste de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme se laisse partir dans un paysage représentant son village vu de la colline du cimetière. Les toits, le port, la mer, le Jolly Roger une mouette sur son mât transversal gardien de la grande voile.

Hook... Finalement plus elle y pense plus les questions affluent. C'est inutile et pourtant cela existe.

La nuit est bien avancée quand elle finit son paysage. Hook s'est endormi sur son bureau la tête dans ses bras, le visage contrit. Raiponce s'approche et pose sur le dos du capitaine sa cape indigo pour ne pas qu'il ait froid avant d'aller se coucher à son tour éteignant la bougie.

Le temps avance à bord du Jolly Roger, les jours sont semblables mais toujours aussi amusants. Hook a reprit ses habitudes séductrices et taquines et Raiponce n'est plus qu'exaspération amusée et douleur dissimulée. Une sorte de tension semble régner entre eux mais mis à part Arnold personne n'essaye de comprendre et seul Marius s'amuse de cette situation.

Tous les après midis, Hook apprend à Raiponce à manier l'épée et se moque d'elle gentiment dès qu'il le peut. Elle n'est pas mauvaise loin de là mais ses gestes sont parasités sans cesse ce qui la ralenti. Le soir après de nombreuses parties de cartes avec l'équipage dans la cuisine, ils s'endorment ensemble chacun de son côté du lit mais le matin ils sont enlacés comme si dans la nuit leurs subconscients les avaient rapprochés.

Le matin de l'arrivée au port ne fait pas exception.

- Bonjour, murmure lentement Hook à l'oreille de la belle rousse qui se tourne avec langueur face à lui.

- Bonjour, répond-t-elle rapprochant son visage de celui du capitaine.

Le capitaine sourit et lâche la jeune femme avant de se lever après avoir passé sa main sur la joue de Raiponce.

Le coeur de Raiponce s'oppresse à nouveau, mais que peut-elle faire? Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas repousser éternellement ce qu'elle désire si fort. Quand bien même si elle doit en souffrir plus tard, Raiponce veut profiter d'un peu de la tendresse que lui accorde Hook.

Elle se lève et attend que le capitaine sorte de la cabine avant de s'habiller avec un pantalon de toile et une chemise fine. Elle tresse ses cheveux roux avant de partir dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner frugal.

Arnold l'accueille avec un franc sourire. Raiponce s'entend très bien avec lui et le cuisinier est une bouffée d'air frais, sa gentillesse et son amitié sont très importante pour la jeune femme qui trouve un soutient charmant et agréable auprès d'Arnold. Et bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de ses soucis sentimentaux, le cuisinier parvient à lui changer facilement les idées.

Après le petit déjeuner, Raiponce a sa "leçon d'épée" avec Hook. C'est lui qui a insisté pour la faire avant qu'ils accostent car il veut être sûr que "tout ira bien en cas de problèmes". C'est un peu tendue mais souriante que Raiponce se rend sur le pont.

Hook l'attend debout au milieu du pont principal, elle se place face à lui et dégaine son épée. Le capitaine l'imite avec un petit sourire.

- Attaque moi, dit-il simplement.

Raiponce brandit son épée et attaque de front, Hook contre et repousse la jeune femme qui ne chancelle pas. Elle se baisse et passe sous la garde de Hook qui l'a fait reculer à l'aide de sa main de fer.

- Personne hormis toi à un crochet, ce n'est pas juste.

- Ça l'est. Beaucoup ont une dague dans leurs ceintures. C'est exactement la même chose.

- Très bien.

Raiponce cale derrière son oreille une mèche qui s'est échappée et se lance dans une nouvelle attaque. Celle ci est bien plus efficace que les précédentes mais Raiponce baisse trop vite sa garde et Hook lance sa lame vers elle. Raiponce dévie l'épée et la bloque avec la sienne puis elle sort son poignard pour bloquer le crochet de son adversaire et le désarme avec un fin mouvement du poignet. Enfin, elle glisse sa lame sous la gorge du capitaine.

- J'ai gagné, murmure Raiponce.

Leurs visages si proches, leurs souffles saccadés, chacun pouvant sentir la respiration de l'autre brûler son épiderme, la tension règne, palpable. L'estomac de Raiponce se tord tout comme celui de Hook qui réfléchit rapidement pour se sortir de là.

- Pas tout à fait, murmure le capitaine à son tour.

Il fait glissé son bras libre qu'il gardait en l'air vers Raiponce qui le menace toujours. Bien sûr dans un vrai combat elle l'aurait déjà décapité mais prendre la vie du capitaine du Jolly Roger n'est pas dans les plans de la jeune femme.

- Pourtant tu n'as plus d'arme et je pourrai facilement te trancher la gorge.

- C'est vrai, et tu n'es pas la première à me menacer de cette façon mais tu as oublié quelque chose ma chère.

La main de Hook s'abat sur l'épaule de Raiponce avec force.

- Aïe!

Raiponce lâche son épée sur le coup, il a touché son nerf!

L'épée tombe au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Hook sourit vainqueur et dégage la dague de la jeune femme de sous sa gorge mais ayant vite reprit ses esprits, Raiponce la replace habilement sous le menton de Hook qui place sa main de fer dans la même position.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse capitaine, dit calmement Raiponce.

Hook soupire. Il n'avait pas anticipé une réaction si rapide et si efficace.

- En effet. Nous allons bientôt arriver au port, va te laver et met ta robe.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire la robe? demande Raiponce qui ne veut pas quitter ses vêtements de pirates.

- Désolé mais oui c'est nécessaire. Tu dois être discrète et te fondre dans la masse pendant quelques heures.

Raiponce soupire. Elle se doute bien que Hook s'en moque totalement de ses états d'âmes mais son sourire amusé est plutôt réconfortant. La jeune femme part dans la cabine du capitaine et récupère sa robe, ses bas ainsi que ses ballerines noires avant de partir au fond de la cale. Revêtir une robe après des jours passés en pantalon fait une drôle d'impression. Le tissu est plus lourd que dans les souvenirs de Raiponce et en plus le poignard qu'elle a glissé dans la doublure de son jupon pèse étrangement et empêche sa robe de flotter normalement mais qu'importe!

Raiponce sort de la salle de bain et remonte sur le pont principal son ruban noir à la main pour nouer ses cheveux une fois qu'ils seront secs.

Hook la regarde arriver depuis la barre, il la trouve magnifique ainsi.

- Port en vue! crie Marius pour attirer l'attention de tout l'équipage.

- Préparer vous à amarrer! Ordonne Hook en commençant la manœuvre.

Raiponce va dans la cabine, range ses affaires, prend sa cape indigo et la jette sur ses épaules. _Rester naturelle, une fois sur les quais reste naturelle_, ne cesse de se répéter la jeune femme avec insistance.

De retour sur le pont, Raiponce peut voir la bourgade de laquelle ils approchent. Elle ressemble tant à son chez elle. L'endroit où elle a grandit. Raiponce serre les poings mais reste droite. Dans quelques heures, ils repartiront et cette fois il n'y aura plus d'escale jusqu'à son nouveau foyer.

Le Jolly Roger accoste en début d'après-midi. Le port est plein de monde, vendeurs ambulants, enfants qui jouent et des mégères qui crient. L'agitation d'un port de plaisance habituelle.

Hook donne les ordres et Raiponce décide de son propre chef de faire équipe avec Arnold pour le ravitaillement en légumes et fruits. Après la répartition des tâches, chacun vaque à ses occupations.

Raiponce suit Arnold sur les quais. Les deux amis discutent joyeusement bras dessus, bras dessous allant d'étals en étals à la recherche des meilleurs ingrédients.

Cette heureuse ballade prend fin à l'arrivée des soldats de la Méchante Reine. Comment a-t-elle su?!

Raiponce se sépare de Arnold et ne pense qu'à une chose : fuir! Elle ne veut pas le mettre en danger et malgré les protestations du cuisinier, elle le plante au milieu du quai et part le plus loin possible de lui sous les exclamations des gardes.

Arnold doit prévenir Hook que Raiponce est en danger, vite!

La jeune femme court le plus vite qu'elle le peut slalomant entre les badauds et les matelots. Elle doit se cacher. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permet de voir que les gardes l'ont perdu de vue. Bonne nouvelle. Mais elle n'est que de courte durée. Déjà, Raiponce percute quelqu'un.

- Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répond une jeune femme de son âge vêtue d'une grande cape rouge.

- Trouvez là! Sa cape est bleue! Trouvez moi cette femme! hurle le garde du centre du port.

- Toi tu as des problèmes on dirait, murmure malicieusement la femme en rouge.

- Je dois y aller, dit alors précipitamment Raiponce.

Mais la jeune femme au chaperon rouge la retient par le bras.

- Je connais une bonne cachette, suis moi!

Raiponce fronce les sourcils, peut-elle lui faire confiance?

- Une amie à moi est aussi recherchée par la garde de la Méchante Reine, viens!

Raiponce finit par abdiquer et suit la femme enter les caisses de marchandises entreposées le long des différents embarcadères. Elles finissent pas s'arrêter à bout de souffle cachées entre deux piles de larges caisses de bois destinées à un cargo pas encore amarré.

- Je suis Scarlett! Ravie de te connaître, se présente enfin la femme au chaperon rouge.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé? lui demande Raiponce intriguée et méfiante.

- Je te l'ai dit, une amie à moi est poursuivie par la Méchante Reine. Et elle a monté une révolution dont je fais partie, lui répond fièrement Red.

- Qui est-elle? Comment veut-elle faire?! s'écrie Raiponce impressionnée et surtout tentée par une si plaisante idée.

- Elle lève une armée. Bon dit moi ton nom et pourquoi la Reine te veux! s'exclame la jeune femme impatiente.

- Je suis Raiponce et la Reine me cherche pour mes cheveux.

- T'es cheveux?! Elle veut en faire quoi?! Une perruque! s'esclaffe Scarlett.

- Non, mais j'ai des cheveux magiques qui peuvent guérir toutes les blessures, saufs les malédictions et la mort. Mais la Méchante Reine pense que je peux battre la mort. Voilà pourquoi elle me cherche, déballe Raiponce sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Super! Rejoint les rebelles! s'écrie la jeune femme à la cape rouge sang. Au fait, je suis un loup garou. Mais je me contrôle t'en fait pas!

- Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre. J'ai d'autres engagements. Un loup vraiment?! C'est pas la pleine lune ce soir?!

- Si! Mais pas de problème, je te l'ai dit je me contrôle.

Ainsi et durant plusieurs heures, les deux jeunes femmes discutent de leurs vies respectives se sentant en parfaite confiance l'une avec l'autre. Tout en étant très discrètes pour ne pas que les gardes les retrouvent, elles rient, s'exclament sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Scarlett lui livre tous ses secrets sans concessions et Raiponce en fait de même cherchant en sa nouvelle amie un soutient et de l'aide pour son problème de conscience. Scarlett se révèle être une piètre sentimentale depuis la mort de son petit ami ce qui n'aide pas vraiment Raiponce qui est vraiment bloquée entre son attirance pour le pirate et le fait que lui ne l'aimera jamais. C'est finalement en fin d'après-midi que Scarlett se redresse d'un coup et renifle l'air en fronçant les sourcils légèrement inquiète.

- On vient par ici. Je sens une odeur musquée.

- Musquée?! s'écrie Raiponce.

Tous ses sens de la jeune femme s'affolent un à un. Il l'a cherche! Puis un éclat de voix brise le soir tombant.

- RAIPONCE! Où es-tu?!

La voix de Hook raisonne dans les quais se moquant bien d'attirer ou non l'attention de la garde. Le voix pleine d'inquiétude de Hook donne une claque à Raiponce qui sort de sa cachette suivie de Scarlett et commence à crier à son tour.

- Je suis là! Je suis là! Je vais bien.

Scarlett soupire guettant les dangers éventuels mais mis à part quelques pêcheurs, les soldats noirs sont partis.

Un homme s'approche à grands pas d'elles, il a un crochet de fer et une allure de pirate qui n'inspire rien à Scarlett prête à montrer les crocs. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir Raiponce se précipiter vers lui.

Le capitaine du Jolly Roger la voit arriver avec un profond soulagement et il commence à courir vers Raiponce pour compléter rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparent. Quelle peur il a eu en voyant Arnold débarquer et hurler à pleins poumons que les gardes étaient là pour enlever Raiponce. Parce que oui. C'est dur à admettre mais il a eu peur pour elle. Il s'est inquiété comme un dingue pour Raiponce, sa sécurité, sa vie.

Mais en la voyant courir vers lui, Hook ouvre grand ses bras. Il a besoin de la sentir contre lui, la sentir vivre.

- Hook!

Raiponce ne pense qu'à une chose : faire disparaître l'inquiétude de la voix du capitaine et de son beau visage. Elle se jette dans ses bras et le serre contre elle en passant ses fin bras dans sa nuque. Hook passe sa main de fer autour de la taille de Raiponce et son autre derrière son crâne pour l'avoir d'avantage contre lui.

* * *

Et voilà la suite Mercredi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous aimerez les suivants.

Qui avait deviné que Red était l'inconnue à la cape rouge?

Enfin à la semaine prochaine en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction! Merci à tous! Melancholy! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

Tout d'abord je m'excuse auprès de vous chers lecteurs car j'ai du retard. Je suis vraiment désolée que ce chapitre sorte si tard. Je suis en période de préparation d'examens blancs et je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour vous. En suite, j'annonce que les chapitres sortiront le Samedi dans la journée car c'est un jour qui m'arrange quel que soit mon planning ou mes occupations.

Pour poursuivre, j'ai découvert que Red en réalité son nom est Scarlett. Je l'ai donc modifié et corrigé dans ce chapitre et le précédent. De plus ce chapitre peut éventuellement vous spoiler sur la saison 3.A.

Enfin, je remercie énormément **CapitainSwanForEver3, MissPop, Bee, et Gaby**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera quelques réponses.

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Le capitaine et la jeune femme s'étreignent ainsi de longues minutes. Sentir l'autre respirer, sentir l'odeur de la vie et le pou de l'autre est tout ce qui compte.

Raiponce frissonne en sentant la caresse du souffle de Hook près de son oreille et se mord sa lèvre inférieure pour chasser son envie d'attraper le visage du capitaine et l'embrasser furieusement. Elle sait que ce désir si soudain n'a qu'une seule définition, qui ne contient que deux mots mais Raiponce ne peut pas l'admettre. Pas tant que Hook ne se sera entièrement ouvert à elle.

Scarlett sourit. Cet homme au crochet de fer n'a vraiment pas compris la chance qu'il avait d'être tant apprécié par une femme comme Raiponce. Tout comme Raiponce ne voit pas que cet homme cache ses vrais désirs sous un manteau de peine soit disant impénétrable. Ces deux là sont faits pour vivre une vie mouvementée qui les conduira toujours l'un à l'autre. C'est inévitable.

Le petit chaperon rouge finit quand même par se racler bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Raiponce et son pirate.

Hook se détache à regret de la jeune femme mais garde son crochet derrière son dos.

- Capitaine, voici Scarlett. Une amie. Elle m'a aidé à me cacher jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je vois, fait Hook en souriant séducteur à Raiponce. Merci de ton aide Scarlett.

- Mais je vous en prie.

Soudain son visage enjôleur change brusquement et elle se retourne vers la ville le corps en alerte.

- Ils arrivent! Partez! Je vais les retenir.

- Tu plaisantes?! Toute seule? s'exclame Hook très surprit.

- Fais lui confiance, dit alors doucement Raiponce. Crois moi, elle peut nous aider.

Sceptique, il s'en remet quand même au jugement de la jeune femme et commence à tourner les talons.

- Scarlett! J'espère te revoir un jour! Et je suis sûre que ton amie trouvera un moyen de gagner.

- J'attendrai ta visite Raiponce. Prend soin de toi.

- Toi aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignent brièvement car le temps presse.

- Allez-y, murmure Scarlett.

- Merci, lui répond la rousse avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Raiponce et Hook commencent à courir vers le Jolly Roger le plus rapidement qu'ils le peuvent afin d'éviter toutes confrontations et poursuites.

- On y va les gars! Levez l'ancre, hurle le capitaine une fois à bord.

Raiponce essoufflée derrière le capitaine est pliée en deux les mains les mains sur les genoux. Courir avec une robe! Quel enfer! Plus jamais!

Le Jolly Roger quitte le port et Raiponce a à peine le temps de voir Scarlett devenir loup qu'ils ont déjà quitté les quais et la bourgade avec un vent favorable.

- Ta copine c'est un loup-garou, constate le capitaine en buvant une gorgée de rhum dans sa flasque.

- Oui. Ça va aller pour elle, lui répond la jeune femme confiante. Je peux?

- Je t'en prie.

Raiponce attrape la flasque de Hook et prend plusieurs gorgées pour se remettre un peu de toute sa journée.

- Raiponce! le cri de joie grave interpelle la jeune femme.

- Arnold! Vous allez bien? lui demande-t-elle quand le cuisiner arrive près d'elle.

- Oui, bien sûr et vous? lui répond-t-il précipitamment.

- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va.

- Venez boire un peu de café, l'invite Arnold en lui serrant les mains dans les siennes avec chaleur. Vous aussi capitaine, vous avez couru tout l'après midi.

- Avec plaisir.

Hook se contente de sourire en réponse.

Tous trois entrent dans la cuisine et Arnold se dépêche de préparer les cafés.

Hook s'installe à table avec paresse tendis que Raiponce se tient bien droite se tordant les mains, préoccupée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? lui demande alors Hook.

- La Méchante Reine va en avoir après toi. Cela fait trois fois que tu me sauve.

- Trois?

- Chez moi, durant l'attaque et la fuite de ce soir, énumère Raiponce.

- Scarlett m'a filé un coup de main cette fois, enfin si je peux utiliser l'expression, dit-il théâtralement.

Raiponce se détend et sourit. Toujours là pour elle? Surement...

Arnold arrive avec les cafés et la soirée commence.

_Le temps s'écoule lentement sur le Jolly Roger. Raiponce est sans cesse tiraillée entre sa peine, ses nouveaux sentiments et son envie de rester sur le bateau. Tout sa vie n'a été que contraintes et maintenant qu'elle a un lieu où elle se sent libre, elle va devoir le quitter. C'est insoutenable. _

_Hook lui reconsidère sa vie, sa vengeance. Est-elle finalement nécessaire? Milah le voudrait-elle? Beaucoup de questions l'assaillent mais les réponse se regroupent toujours la même personne douce, au sale caractère et aux cheveux de feu. Raiponce. Il doit se venger avant d'être avec elle. Ou alors se mettre avec elle et se venger en même temps..._

_Un soir de garde, une semaine après les évènements du port, Hook et Raiponce discutent de leurs vies. C'est incroyable tout ce que le pirate a accompli. Mais il ne parle que de la période "post Milah". Raiponce en veut plus. Elle a besoin de plus!_

- Hook, raconte moi ta vie. Toute ta vie!

- Ça va être long, chérie.

- Qu'importe. Nous avons toute la nuit.

Hook sourit.

- Raconte moi tout de toi, et je te raconterai. Deal?

- Deal.

Raiponce lui raconte alors sa petite enfance, le contrôle de son don et les changements de teintes de ses cheveux. Sa nourrice qui lui a tout apprit. Sa grand-mère qui lui a apprit à nager et a aimer la mer et la liberté, puis l'usage de son donc à outrance par ses parents pour apporter encore plus d'argent. Et les punitions qu'elle recevait quand elle soignait quelqu'un gratuitement. Des coups de bâtons que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle guérisse avec sa magie. Enfin sa rencontre avec Aurora quatre ans plus tôt.

Raiponce faisait sa tournée avec ses parents quand le convoi du prince Philipp passa près d'eux. Il était suivit par une foule de courtisans voulant que le prince regarde leurs filles. Car le but de cette tournée du prince Philipp à travers le pays était de trouver son Grand Amour. Malheureusement ou heureusement, le cheval du prince piqua une fureur sur la place du marché donnant des coups de sabots en tous sens. Philipp sauta à bas de son cheval devenu fou ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'animal.

Durant ses ruades, il avait blessé une jeune fille de quinze ans au visage. Sa lèvre était ouverte et saignait abondamment de plus sa joue était enflée. Blessée et humiliée, la jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ayant assisté à toute la scène, Raiponce se précipita auprès de la jeune fille et la soigna tendis que ses parents réglaient les questions financières avec les parents de la fille.

Le prince s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et tendit sa main à l'ancienne blessée.

- Vous allez bien?

- Beaucoup mieux merci mon prince de vous en préoccuper.

La jolie jeune fille lui fit une révérence et se tourna vers Raiponce qui s'était relevée d'elle même. On est toujours mieux servi que par sois même.

- Merci beaucoup guérisseuse.

- Je vous en prie appeler moi Raiponce.

- Aurora! s'exclama alors la jeune fille.

- Aurora, c'est un merveilleux nom pour une si merveilleuse jeune fille, déclara alors Philipp.

Ainsi, le coup de foudre du Grand Amour était né. Philipp établit résidence dans la bourgade portuaire pour une semaine et la passa à se promener avec Aurora et Raiponce le long des quais. Philipp et Aurora parlaient de leur lointain et futur mariage alors que Raiponce rêvait de liberté.

Le second jour, la grand-mère de Raiponce mourut de vieillesse, le sourire aux lèvres et léguait à sa petite fille sa cape indigo. Raiponce fut très triste mais la présence de ses amis l'aida beaucoup à surpasser cette épreuve et à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

À la fin de la semaine, Aurora demanda à Raiponce de partir avec eux mais cette dernière avait apprit la veille au soir que sa mère attendait un nouvel enfant et en tant que grande sœur elle avait un devoir de protection envers cet enfant. Les deux jeunes filles se promirent alors de retrouver au royaume de Philipp lorsque plus rien ne retiendrait Raiponce chez elle.

Flora vint au monde volant la vie de sa mère avec et son père fou de chagrin tint quelques mois en faisant semblant qu'il allait bien avant de se donner la mort en se jetant du haut d'une falaise.

Depuis ce jour, Raiponce avait horreur du mensonge, son esprit étant gravé au fer rouge par la mort, et faisait ses tournées gratuitement. La nourrice s'occupa parfaitement bien de Flora et Raiponce aida de son mieux. Elle regrettait de ne pas être partie avec Aurora mais Flora lui offrait un soutient immuable et une raison de ne pas fuir les menaces de plus en plus proches. Elle l'aimait si fort.

Puis les années s'écoulèrent et Raiponce malgré tous ses efforts ne rêvait plus que de fuir cet endroit trop petit pour elle.

Le lendemain de son vœu fait à l'étoile bleue, le Jolly Roger accosta sur les quais pour l'emmener loin d'ici et lui montrer le vrai sens du mot : Liberté.

- Et voilà. Tu sais tout, déclare Raiponce théâtralement en souriant.

Le cœur serré à ses beaux souvenirs, elle ne veut pas se permettre de flancher. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, ni maintenant.

- Je ne connais toujours pas la source de ton pouvoir lui dit Hook en recalant le gouvernail debout derrière Raiponce qui garde les yeux sur l'horizon.

- Je te le dirai. Une fois que tu m'auras tout dit de toi. Peut être.

Hook soupire. Il n'a donc plus le choix.

Il commence par son enfance avec son grand frère Liam, et lui offre son vrai nom : Killian Jones. Puis l'abandon de son père, le voleur et le sentiment de trahison qui en a résulté, la maladie de sa mère ainsi que sa mort un hiver particulièrement glacial et ensuite un peu plus tard l'engagement de Liam, seize ans, dans la marine royale.

Il se souvient que le jour du premier départ de son frère, Liam avait promis à Killian qu'ils voyageraient ensemble un jour et qu'une vieille femme qui portait une cape indigo leur avait dit que les grandes aventures ne font pas les héros mais les grands et sincères sentiments si. Puis elle avait disparût dans la foule laissant les deux adolescents confus. Killian ne se souvenait ni de sa voix, ni de son visage, juste de la couleur de sa cape.

- Ma grand-mère disait souvent ces mots. Elle disait le tenir de sa grand-mère, commente Raiponce.

- Mystère élucidé alors, dit Hook en passant son crochet sur l'épaule de Raiponce qui ce soir porte justement sa cape indigo.

- Continue, raconte moi la suite.

Hook sourit et reprend son récit.

Son frère était revenu bien des mois plus tard et Killian était engagé comme matelot dans la marine royale.

Des années plus tard, les frères Jones étaient connus comme les plus galants et puissants navigateurs du royaume. À bord du Jowel of the Rawn, le capitaine Liam Jones et son second, son frère cadet, Killian Jones faisaient régner un ordre parfait. Bonnes manières étant leur mot d'ordre à bord de ce bateau.

Un jour Liam vint avec une mission du roi en personne. Partir pour un autre monde trouver une plante qui pourrait soigner toutes les maladies.

Killian se dit alors avec une pointe d'amertume qu'avec cette plante il aurait pu sauver sa mère mais il était trop tard pour le regret, l'avenir et la renommée lui tendaient les bras!

Cette plante dont seul un dessin subsistait était dans un nouveau monde encore non exploré : Neverland. Pour atteindre cette contrée, il fallait un portail ou emprunter la voie des airs à l'aide de Pegasus; la voile faite des plumes du dernier pégase.

Pour fêter leur succès prochain, Liam offrit à Killian un sextant doré qui affichait les constellation de Neverland. Le pays des rêves qui allait devenir son pire cauchemar.

Les deux frères partaient confiant dans l'espoir de sauver tout leur royaume et ils accostèrent tout les deux sur la plage de la Lagune aux Sirènes.

Armé de leur dessin, les frères Jones commencèrent à préparer leur recherche. Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon : Peter Pan. Ce garçon, seul habitant de l'île, leur apprit que la plante qu'ils cherchaient s'appelait Dreamshades, et qu'il s'agissait d'un poison mortel et rapide.

Leur roi voulait donc se débarrasser de ses ennemis de cette façon si déloyale, si abjecte?! Une guerre facile, sans bataille.

Liam borné ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de Peter Pan, il pensait qu'il voulait simplement garder cette plante bienfaisante pour lui. Mais le jeune garçon avait réussi à insinuer le doute dans l'esprit du cadet et durant tout leur trajet, Killian essaya de ramener Liam à la raison et abandonner cette mission. Mais c'était parler à un mur.

Liam refusait d'y croire malgré les tentatives de Killian qui pensait que tout était possible ici.

Pour prouver la bonne volonté de son roi, Liam s'entailla avec une épine de Dreamshade sous les tentatives de réconciliation de son frère, pourquoi faire ceci.

Son cœur atteint par le poison, Liam s'écroula au sol laissant son frère désemparé. Liam était mort et Killian se retrouvait seul. Peter Pan refit son apparition et montra à Killian la source du pouvoir de l'île qui pourrait lui rendre son frère. Mais attention, la magie vient toujours avec un prix. À cet instant, Killian aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa seule famille. Il fit glisser de l'eau dans les lèvres de son frère aîné qui se réveilla peu après bien décidé à ne plus jamais toucher à cet plante maudite. Peter Pan avait disparût sans donner son prix.

D'un commun accord, les frère Jones retournèrent sur leur bateau pour rentrer chez eux et quitter pour toujours Neverland sans payer le vrai prix...

Une fois de retour sur les mers de leur monde, bien loin de Nverland, Liam s'effondra dans les bras de son frère.

Boire l'eau de cette source le reliait à l'île et loin d'elle il mourait.

Killian se retrouvait seul avec sa haine contre le roi qui les avait conduit à ce désastre et contre lui même de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça!

Prit d'une terrible fureur, le lieutenant du bateau renia son roi et brûla Pegasus sous les acclamations des matelots révoltés par la mort de leur capitaine admiré. La voile brûla lentement et Killian se débarrassa de toutes allégeances devenant ainsi un pirate.

Le Jowel of the Rawn devint le Jolly Roger. Plus personne ne mourrai à cause de la vanité d'un homme et son égoïsme!

Il vivrait en homme libre suivant son propre code et ses propres règles!

Quelques mois plus tard, dans une auberge d'une petite bourgade en bas d'une colline peuplée, il rencontra Milah.

Elle était désespérée d'être la femme d'un lâche, boiteux et rêvait d'aventure. D'abord par simple caprice pour l'attirer à lui, Killian lui parla de ses nombreux voyages dans les terres lointaines. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi de nombreux soirs et à la fin de l'une de ses soirées calmes, Milah lui demanda de l'emmener loin d'ici. Partir avec elle, son Grand Amour, comment lui refuser?!

Ils montèrent donc un stratagème pour que son mari la pense perdue pour toujours enlevée par des pirates.

Dès lorsque que Rumplestilskin arriva sur le pont du Jolly Roger, il comprit que c'était gagné d'avance. Un lâche voilà tout ce qu'il était. Killian ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir supérieur à lui et de le mépriser. Ce lâche boiteux et faiblard face à lui : un corsaire diablement beau... Quelle blague. Rumplestilskin se contenta de le supplier, il n'osa même pas se battre. Quelle misère. Les yeux de cet homme hésitant et petit désespéraient Killian. Un homme incapable de se battre pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qui lui arrive, lui dit Jones le laissant fuir abandonnant Milah cachée dans la cabine du capitaine.

Ils partirent ensemble écumer les mers ensembles. Malgré leur bonheur Milah regrettait d'avoir laissé son fils; Baelfire, seul avec Rumplestilskin et Killian faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à supporter cette peine.

De nombreuses années passèrent et le bruit courait dans les ports que le Dark One voulait un haricot magique afin de traverser les mondes par un portails. L'inconvénient était que ces petites choses sont rares et précieuses et Killian et Milah en désiraient un aussi pour traverser de nouvelles mers.

Milah enleva Smee pour lui dérober son haricot magique. Quant à Killian il devait juste s'occuper que personne ne découvre la supercherie. Le problème étant que Smee avait dit au Dark One que Killian Jones était en ville.

Killian sortait d'un ba r quand un mendiant le bouscula sans s'excuser. Ce manque de bonnes manières irrita le capitaine. Mais ce vieux mendiant à l'allure de crocodile se révéla être Rumplestilskin, le Dark One.

Killian se sentit légèrement moins sûr de lui à cet instant et il cessa de pavaner. Quand le crocodile lui demanda où était Milah, il préféra mentir pour la protéger. Il lui qu'elle était morte il y a longtemps. Par vengeance, le crocodile lança un duel à mort au pirate le lendemain à l'aube lui faisant cruellement comprendre que cette nuit serait sa dernière.

De retour sur le Jolly Roger, le capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de ne rien dire à Milah pour sa propre sécurité. À l'aube Killian se leva et se rendit sur le lieu du duel le cœur lourd, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait très peu de chance d'y survivre. Dans son esprit un son résonnait lui rappelant que ses minutes étaient comptées. Tick Tock avait dit le crocodile et Tick Tock faisait ce son dans son esprit.

Killian se retrouva face au Dark One qui pour faire bonne mesure, lui prit son épée et lui en donna une autre. Tuer un homme avec sa propre épée était un drôle de plaisir mais le capitaine ne recula pas pour autant. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait en réserve pour se donner ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de réussite. Au moins Milah avait le haricot et elle pourrait fuir loin d'ici.

Le capitaine Jones se battit avec toute sa bravoure et son talent mais le perfide crocodile usa de sa magie pour le mettre la terre, l'épée contre son cœur.

Rumplestilskin appuya légèrement la pointe de son épée contre le torse de Killian qui loin de flancher devant la mort, défia le Dark One du regard souriant effrontément.

Ce dernier le prit comme un affront, d'habitude les gens pleuraient et le suppliaient pour qu'il épargne leurs misérables vies. Il ne voulait pas s'aplatir. Très bien il allait lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Milah avait disparue en lui arrachant le cœur de la poitrine et en l'écrasant lentement.

A cet instant la panique s'insinua dans les veines de Killian qui ne cilla pas.

Et alors que le crocodile allait arracher le cœur du capitaine, une femme intervint. C'était Milah et elle était décidée à marchander la vie de son amant pour le sauver.

Rumplestilskin retira sa main de la poitrine que Killian qui pu respirer à nouveau normalement et demanda à la femme qu'il aimait de partir vite, ce qu'elle refusa catégoriquement.

Rumplestilskin voulait savoir, Tick Tock répétait-il et Milah lui avoua qu'il s'agissait du Véritable Grand Amour.

Le crocodile se moqua d'eux cynique avant d'entailler la poitrine de Killian qui grimaça. Milah le stoppa à nouveau pour lui proposer un accord. Le Dark One éloigna un peu l'épée du capitaine et se tourna vers son ex-femme afin d'écouter son deal. Leurs vies contre le haricot magique qui était en leur possession. Comme preuve de ses dires, elle avait emmener le bonnet rouge de Smee.

Rumplestilskin désireux d'avoir cet haricot plus que tout, accepta et disparût. Milah ramena Killian sur le Jolly Roger et demanda à ce que Smee et son butin soient montés sur le pont tout de suite.

Il n'eurent que peu de répit avant que le Dark One apparaisse sur le pont du bateau, sa peau de crocodile brillant au soleil, il eut un sourire en voyant le haricot que Milah avait dans sa main. Mais comment cet homme pourrait pardonner Milah d'avoir abandonné son fils, Baelfire. Killian savait qu'elle le regrettait plus que tout mais le crocodile lui ne pouvait pas l'accepter. L'idée semblait le rebuter et le pirate se rendit compte qu'avec le haricot dans sa main gauche il pourrait tout simplement faire cesser cela en le donnant au Dark One. Milah affrontait Rumplestilskin avec une certaine classe mais la vérité est qu'elle avait été lâche de ne pas dire à son mari qu'elle le quittait pour l'aventure, lâche de ne pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. À ces mots, le crocodile devint fou de rage et arracha le cœur de Milah de sa poitrine. Non. Il ne la pardonnerai jamais d'avoir laissé Bae. Killian se précipita vers Milah pour la soutint dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur le pont et que le crocodile réduisait son cœur en cendres mais d'un fin coup de poignet le Dark One ligota le capitaine au mât. Il s'en défit en détachant le crochet qui maintenait les cordages et se précipita vers Milah étendue au sol. Killian l'attrapa avant que son corps de touche le sol et alors que Rumplestilskin écrasait son cœur avec un plaisir non feint et un sadisme léger. Milah souffla à Killian qu'elle l'aimait avant de mourir dans ses bras.

Grisé par la douleur, Killian rappela tout de même à Rumplestilskin que qu'importe sa puissance il était toujours un lâche et qu'il devrait le tuer pour avoir le haricot. Mais le Dark One avait d'autres plans plus douloureux pour lui. Le capitaine allait devoir vivre avec le vide que laissait la perte du Grand Amour. Sur ces mots le crocodile trancha la main gauche de Jones en pensant qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait le haricot et projeta de s'enfuir ainsi. Mais son départ fut différé par l'attaque de Killian avec le crochet qui l'avait aidé précédemment. Le capitaine lui planta dans le cœur. Mais le Dark One est immortel et les monstres n'ont pas de cœur.

Le tuer deviendrait son objectif. Sa raison de vivre. Il y passerait tout son temps car même les démons peuvent être tués. Il trouverait un moyen.

Killian ramassa le crochet qui était tombé au sol après la disparition de Rumplestilskin. Dans sa main droite se trouvait le haricot qu'il avait réussit à garer par un simple tour de passe-passe.

Le Jolly Roger voguait vers le large. Le capitaine s'était replié dans l'infirmerie pour se soigner. Seul. Sa peine était immense mais il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer. Il avait un vengeance à accomplir. Il remonta sur le pont la gorge nouée et ils jetèrent le corps de Milah à la mer accompagné de nombreuses lanternes. Le capitaine Jones ravala ses sanglots et accueillit Smee dans son équipage comme "cadeau". Il le gardait en vie mais il devrait rester à bord du Jolly Roger pour toujours. Killian fixa le crochet de fer sur un socle à son poignet avant de jeter le haricot à la mer pour ouvrir un portail vers Neverland.

Killian Jones était devenu le capitaine Hook.

Hook marqua une pause. Il n'aime pas raconter cette partie de sa vie. Ça le rend trop vulnérable.

Raiponce ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Cette histoire est horrible. Hook.. Killian a vécu tant de choses affreuses à côté sa courte vie ressemble à une partie de chassa à l'ours. Elle se laisse aller contre le torse du capitaine et pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ta vengeance sur le Dark One...

- Tout à fait.

Mais si le Dark One est en danger elle lui servira de bouclier tel est son deal avec lui!

- Et tu tueras tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de ta route? Lui demande-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

Raiponce ne veut pas flancher mais savoir que cet homme avec qui elle est si bien est un danger mortel la rend faible et malade. Elle ne pourra jamais choisir entre sa vie que le Dark One n'épargnera pas si elle rompt leur contrat ou celle de Hook qui mourra surement si il tente de tuer Rumplestilskin. Ce nouveau problème s'ajoute à une longue liste déjà.

- N'importe qui en travers de ma vengeance mourra mon crochet dans le cœur, lui répond-t-il avec hargne.

Raiponce inspire profondément et porte ses yeux le plus loin possible du présent, vers l'horizon. Mourir de la main d'un personne à qui on teint est bien cruel.

- La suite est-elle aussi triste?

- Tu veux vraiment l'entendre tout de suite? lui demande le capitaine soucieux sentant que Raiponce est affectée par son histoire.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle en serrant la main de Hook.

Ce dernier sourit un peu et reprend son récit.

Il passa de nombreuses années à Neverland car c'est un monde où l'on ne peut pas vieillir. Le temps y est stoppé. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien pouvant l'aider dans sa vengeance. Jusqu'au jour où il repêcha un gamin inconscient dans les mers de Neverland.

Ce garçon de douze ans à peu près, c'était Baelfire. Bien sûr Hook garda pour lui le fait qu'il avait une large part de responsabilité dans la mort de Milah.

Peter Pan voulait Bae et ça, c'était un problème de taille car quand Peter Pan veut quelque chose, il se débrouille pour l'avoir et si on lui résiste, il ne fait pas dans la délicatesse.

En homme intelligent, Hook apprit la vie de pirate à sa nouvelle et jeune recrue sans jamais rien lui révéler au sujet de sa mère. Il vécurent ainsi plusieurs mois, à moins que ce ne soit des années? Mais tous les secrets finissent par se savoir et Baelfire malgré lui apprit à Hook comment tuer son père. La dague du Dark One était cachée quelque part dans les mondes.

Hook et Bae s'entendaient extrêmement bien, ils auraient pu être une vraie famille mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Baelfire trouva le portrait e Milah dans la cabine de Hook qui se vit contraint de lui raconter la vérité brisant en même temps le mensonge de Rumplestilskin; trop lâche pour avoir dit la vérité à son fils.

Bae s'énerva contre le capitaine l'accusant d'avoir détruit sa famille. Ce dernier tenta de le calmer, de le rassurer, de lui parler de Milah mais cela eut pour effet d'énerver d'avantage le garçon qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : quitter le Jolly Roger pour rentrer chez les Darling. Sa vraie famille qui l'avait accueillit. Pourtant, on ne peut quitter Neverland sans l'accord de Peter Pan alors pour retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée, Hook livra Baelfire aux Lost Boys. Mais Bae le prit plus comme une libération que comme une punition.

Killian se maudit de perdre ainsi le fils de Milah ainsi et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la noirceur. Jurant de se venger qu'importe les moyens à employer.

Le Jolly Roger quitta finalement Neverland pour la Forêt Enchantée. Une rumeur disait qu'une fille savait où était la dague de Rumplstilskin et pouvait vous menez à lui.

C'est ainsi que Hook s'était retrouvé sur les quais de la ville de Raiponce sans vraiment se souvenir des années passées à Neverland.

- Voilà tu sais tout. Contente?

Raipone reste silencieuse. Tout ceci est trop triste. Comment un seul homme peut supporter tant de peine? C'est inhumain. La jeune femme serre les dents. La seule chose qui pourrait l'apaiser est la mort de son ennemi? N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen?

- Raiponce?

La voix inquiète du capitaine la ramène dans le monde réel.

- Oui? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Tout va bien?

- Très bien, s'exclame-t-elle trop vite pour être sincère. Je ne trouve pas sa juste, reprend Raiponce tristement. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas juste.

- Le destin est cruel, lui répond calmement Hook qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Raiponce lâche la barre d'un coup et il l'a rattrape de justesse. La jeune femme se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux ambrés sont pleins de tristesse et de promesses aussi.

- Je refuse de vivre dans un monde avec un tel destin! s'écrie Raiponce.

Hook amusé hausse un sourcil et lui demande séducteur :

- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour pour que le destin tourne en ta faveur?

- Je vais le prendre en main,affirme Raiponce avec aplomb.

Et sur ses mots Raiponce pose ses mains sur les épaules de Hook et se met sur la pointe des pieds lentement, sans peur, sans regrets. Doucement Raiponce pose ses lèvres sur celles de Hook et y laisse un petit baiser avec tout l'espoir qu'elle porte en elle pour le futur.

Hook se sent comme figé sur place par ce baiser. Il comprend désormais qu'il y a une issue même si elle n'est que temporaire, il peut avoir ce dont il a besoin. Et pour le moment tout ce dont il a besoin, ce dont il dépend, c'est la douceur fragile de cette femme, Raiponce.

Hook lâche la barre et pose sa main de chair sur la joue de Raiponce qui regarde le sol rougissante. Délicatement, il relève son visage et plante ses yeux acier dans les siens.

- Merci, souffle-t-il en approchant son visage plus près de celui de la rousse.

Hook l'embrasse doucement et Raiponce ne met pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser qui devient vite fiévreux et passionné.

Raiponce glisse ses bras dans la nuque du capitaine et ce dernier caresse lentement la joe fine de la jeune femme.

Ils se séparent finalement à bout de souffle. Hook pose son front contre celui de Raiponce.

- Arrête de me déconcentrer, je navigue, lui dit-il avec amusement.

- Oups. Désolée, réplique-t-elle sur le même ton en se retournant gardant la main de Hook dans la sienne.

Raiponce a les sens en alerte, ce baiser a réveillé de puissants sentiments qui l'effraient. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que ressent Killian.

Il est secoué. Il ne pensait pas que Raiponce réveillerait ces sensations. De la passion, du désir toutes ces émotions il ne l'est a pas ressenties depuis la mort de Milah. Est-ce que l'on appelle seconde chance? Mais il ne peut pas, c'est trop tôt! Il n'a pas eu sa vengeance sur le crocodile! Il ne peut pas se le permettre! Malgré tout, il se sent près à tout abandonner pour Raiponce. Toute cette noirceur qui l'entourait n'est plus qu'insignifiante depuis qu'elle est là. Mais cette situation n'est que temporaire et ils le savent très bien, tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, Arnold prend la relève et est très surprit de voir Raiponce endormie de bout soutenue par son capitaine. Ce dernier lui fait signe de ne pas la réveiller et lâche la barre pour porter la jeune femme. Il la prend dans ses bras en passant son crochet sous ses genoux et sa main dans son dos.

Hook la porte ainsi jusque dans sa cabine où il la réveillera. Elle ne peut pas dormir vêtue ainsi après tout. Le capitaine dépose Raiponce sur le lit et commence à se déshabiller pour dormir.

C'est à cet instant que Raiponce se réveille dérangée par le changement de matière d'apuis et de température. Elle tourne légèrement la tête et ce qu'elle voit la fait rougir autant que cela l'attire. Hook est debout torse nu et est en train de retirer son pantalon. Cet homme est si sexy!

Finement musclé, quelques cicatrices, bref son charme physique est à la hauteur de son visage fin avec barbe de trois jours et yeux bleu acier séducteur et de son caractère effronté.

- On joue les voyeuses.

Raiponce devient écarlate autant son visage que ses cheveux ce qui fait éclater de rire le capitaine.

- Pas du tout! s'exclame la fautive en se redressant vivement.

Elle a chaud tout d'un coup. Raiponce tourne le regard vers le mur pour laisser de l'intimité à Hook qui a finit de rire et de se changer.

- Tu devrais te changer aussi, dit-il en entrant brusquement dans le champs de vision de Raiponce.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant. Tourne toi vers le mur et ne bouge plus.

- Depuis quand je reçoit des ordres dans mon propre bateau? la provoque Hook.

- Depuis que je suis ici, déclare Raiponce en défaisant très impudiquement sa chemise dos à Hook.

Le capitaine rit et Raiponce décide de se changer finalement en se moquant que son dos soit vu ou non par Hook.

Mais suivant les bonnes manières, ce dernier détourne son regard du corps fin et avantageux de la jeune femme faisant abstraction de sa conscience qui lui hurle de la regarder.

- Bonne nuit, dit Raiponce en s'allongeant près de lui.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement avant de souffler la chandelle.

-Bonne nuit à toi, lui répond le capitaine en souriant.

- Hook? demande Raiponce contre son torse. Je peux t'appeler Killian?

- Si tu veux, lui répond ce dernier ensommeillé avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut et j'espère vous revoir Samedi prochain pour la suite!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, à bientôt, Melancholy! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Voici le septième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à** CaptainSwanForEver3, Bee, Gaby, fleur974 et Miss-Pop** pour leurs reviews. :D

Bon chapitre!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Raiponce est la première à se réveiller. Emprisonnée dans les bras de Hook, la jeune femme tente de se lever mais la prise du capitaine est bien forte. Ce dernier ne se réveille pas, ne bouge pas, il est plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Raiponce tente de se dégager, elle est affamée.

- Mais t'en as pas assez de bouger! Grogne Hook, apparemment il n'était pas si bien endormit que ça.

- J'ai faim, lui répond-t-elle.

Tant de douceur est d'élégance dès le réveil! Hook lâche sa prise et Raiponce s'extirpe du lit et se tourne face au capitaine se mettant à son niveau.

- Bonjour Killian.

Raiponce se penche vers lui et dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Hook passe sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour approfondir le baiser.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, love.

Raiponce se redresse et attrape ses vêtements. Hook se glisse entièrement sous les draps ne laissant dépasser que quelques cheveux et se tourne vers le mur près à se rendormir. L'entente de son prénom murmuré avec tant de douceur l'a ébranlé.

Raiponce s'habille et quitte la cabine laissant Killian se reposer plus longtemps. Elle part en cuisine pour manger un morceau et boire un bon café.

La pièce est vide. Seul Marius est assit un bol de café fumant devant lui.

- Bonjour Marius.

L'homme la dévisage méchamment et ne lui répond pas. Raiponce soupire, prépare son café et prend un orange avec un morceau de biscuit. Elle s'assoit face à Marius et décide qu'il est temps de parler sans passer par quatre chemins. Elle va mettre les choses au clair avec lui tout de suite. Cette fois il ne la fuira pas.

- C'est quoi votre problème avec moi?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne faite pas l'innocent, s'il vous plaît. Depuis que j'ai posé mes pieds sur le Jolly Roger vous m'avez en haine. Alors, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi?

- Marius soupire.

- Déjà, je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir. J'étais le prix de la magie de ce bateau. Ce qui fait de moi son prisonnier.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, l'interrompt Raiponce méfiante. Vous auriez pu tomber sur pire. Le Jolly Roger est un bien belle prison.

- Je n'aime pas la piraterie, lui avoue Marius.

Raiponce s'adoucit un peu.

- Donc votre problème est juste le fait que j'aime cet endroit. En vérité vous détestez tout ceux qui habitent ce navire.

- Tout à fait, confirme-t-il avec un once d'hostilité dans la voix. Et le fait que tu sois une femme aussi.

- Et qu'as-tu contre les femmes? demande Raiponce austère et remontée en se levant.

La discutions presque calme prend une mauvaise tournure.

- T'es là que pour les bons plaisirs du capitaine. C'est tout.

Raiponce le gifle à nouveau avec autant de force que la fois d'avant.

- Ne sous estimez pas la force des femmes. Car vos soucis ne viennent pas de nous mais de votre propre faiblesse à surmonter quelque chose qui vous blesse.

- Tu ne me connais pas! rugit Marius.

Il se lève et attrape le poignet de Raiponce et la tire vers lui.

- C'est une femme qui a détruit ma famille et qui s'est débrouillée pour que je sois ici. Alors comprends-tu ma rancune?

- Je la comprend, dit-elle lentement en serrant les dents, la poigne de Marius est trop forte.

Sa main s'engourdit, Raiponce sent des fourmillement dans ses doigts.

- Mais généraliser le cas d'une personne n'est pas une bonne idée.

Marius sourit de manière étrange et pose sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme et commence à serrer.

- Arrête de te comporter comme Milah. Tu ne pourras pas prendre sa place. Jamais!

Raiponce instinctivement pose sa main libre autour de poignet de Marius. Elle ne peut plus respirer. L'air lui manque mais c'est l'insulter que de dire qu'elle a la prétention de vouloir remplacer Milah. Mais elle comprend aussi que Marius aimait Milah, et qu'il était toujours dans l'ombre du capitaine, ce qui l'a rendu amer.

- Je ne cherche pas à prendre sa place, dit Raiponce avec le peu d'air qu'il lui reste. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais la remplacer. Je me crée juste ma propre place.

Sa voix s'étrangle et le monde commence à se remplir de tâches noires. Raiponce suffoque, si ça continue, elle va s'effondrer.

- MARIUS!

Au milieu d'un tonnerre de bourdonnement qui encombre les oreilles de la jeune femme, la voix alarmée d'Arnold se fait entendre. La prise de Marius se relâche et Raiponce recule précipitamment de la table allant se plaquer contre le mur, les yeux clos, la respiration précipitée.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend cuistot?!

- Tu ne peux pas la brutaliser! s'exclame Arnold.

C'est bien la première fois que Raiponce le voit dans cet état. Marius et Arnold commencent à se disputer mais Raiponce n'arrive pas à y prêter attention. Elle n'arrive plus à se connecter à la réalité. Son cœur précipité dans sa tête cogne comme un fou et l'air fait un blocage dans sa gorge. Elle est en hyper ventilation!

- Ça suffit vous deux! s'exclame un voix que Raiponce connaît très bien.

- Capitaine! s'écrient les deux hommes à l'unisson.

- Raiponce.

La voix s'est rapprochée un bras entoure les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Killian?

Le murmure se brise et Raiponce ouvre les yeux et reprenant une respiration plus simple mais toujours un peu anarchique.

- Tout va bien?

J - e m'en remettrait.

Hook aide Raiponce à se décoller du mur et fronce les sourcils en voyant les traces rouges sur son cou et son poignet.

- Pourrai-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ici je te prie, demande le capitaine d'une voix sombre.

- Ma discutions avec Marius a un peu dérapé. Mais tout va bien! Pas la peine de t'en faire. Ça va. On a mit les choses au clair.

- Oh, et il a crût bon de t'étrangler pour ça? lui demande Hook cynique en relevant le menton de Raiponce avec son crochet de fer afin de mieux voir son cou.

La jeune femme se sentant inspectée rougit un peu mais plante ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux du capitaine. Hook soupire.

- Bon Raiponce tu ferrais mieux de rester là avec Arnold et Marius tu viens avec moi.

Hook s'éloigne accompagné de Marius et Arnold nettoie la table où les bols se sont renversés. Raiponce se précipite pour venir l'aider.

- Merci d'être intervenu.

- Je vous en prie Raiponce. C'est tout à fait normal. N'en voulez pas à Mrius, c'est une haine que personne n'a jamais su éteindre qu'il porte en lui.

- Ce n'est rien. Je l'ai giflé. Deux fois. Et mes choix de mots n'ont pas étaient très intelligents.

-En tout cas, fait Arnold pour changer le sujet. Il est rare de voir le capitaine aussi énervé.

Raiponce se contente de soupire. Arnold et elle finissent de nettoyer et s'installe à table avec de nouveaux bols de café et biscuits. L'atmosphère est un peu pesante mais se détend lorsque l'équipage arrive pour le déjeuner. Les hommes rient sur la punition de Marius l'arrogant, condamné à nettoyer le bateau de fond en comble jusqu'à la coque et ce jusqu'au départ de Raiponce.

Beaucoup la félicite d'avoir fermé le clapet de leur camarade un peu trop arrogant et virulent parfois. Raiponce se sent mal à l'aise mais sourit aux autres.

Le soir venu alors qu'elle se glisse dans ses draps, Hook l'attrape par la taille et sourit avec un air charmeur.

- Bonne nuit Raiponce et la prochaine fois évite de trop te fâcher avec Marius, ça t'évitera des problèmes.

- Désolée. Mais tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il m'en veut.

- Ah est peux-tu me dire pourquoi?

- Il pense que j'essaye de prendre la place de Milah sur ce bateau et dans ton cœur.

Cette phrase résonne aux oreilles de Hook comme un bruit strident. Il s'est menti à lui même...

- Bonne nuit Killian.

- Dors bien Raiponce.

Ils s'embrassent doucement et Raiponce s'endort bien vite transportée par le lent mouvement des vagues. Hook fixe le plafond de sa cabine.

Comment a-t-il pu être si aveugle?

Il a crut que Raiponce arriverait à remplacer Milah mais c'est impossible et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut sa propre place dans son cœur. À côté du souvenir de Milah pas devant ou à la place de, non, juste à côté afin de lui apporter le bonheur. Elle est comme un fleur qui s'épanouit à côté d'un buisson séché.

À cet instant Hook ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier encore plus Raiponce. Il la serre davantage contre lui et pose sa tête dans son cou.

Quelle femme exceptionnelle elle peut être parfois. Hook s'endort ainsi apaisé de ses réflexions.

_Les jours s'accélèrent à bord du Jolly Roger. Raiponce ne prend plus le temps de dormir entre la navigation, les cours d'épée et de cartographie-oui elle aime les appeler ainsi-, elle s'améliore de jours en jours. Hook n'arrête pas de l'embêter en riant. Tous deux s'entendent très bien et leur soit disant disputes les rapprochent toujours plus. La veille de leur arrivée, Raiponce n'a pas le moral. Elle ne veut plus quitter le Jolly Roger. Elle a besoin de Killian Jones à ses côtés pour vivre pleinement. Cette réalité est aussi belle qu'elle est douloureuse. D'autant plus qu'il ne sait toujours pas que si il s'en prend au Dark One, il devra la tuer avant..._

Morose, Raiponce se lève. Demain matin, ils arriveront. La jeune femme meurt d'envie de prendre la barre et de faire demi-tour. Elle veut rester ici!

Raiponce va à la cuisine où Arnold s'affaire déjà pour faire un petit déjeuner à l'équipage avec un grand sourire.

Les deux amis se sourient mais tous deux sont crispés, il savent que dès le lendemain ils ne se verront plus. Arnold sert un café à Raiponce en attendant que les viennoiseries soient prêtes. Dave et d'autres hommes d'équipage arrivent et l'ambiance se réchauffe un peu. Ils jouent longuement aux cartes dans une joie bonne enfant.

Lorsque Hook débarque dans la cuisine, il est surprit de voir Raiponce s'exclamer :

- Full! Ramenez les pièces d'or!

Un poker? Voyons voir comment elle bluffe. Hook s'assoit à table et prend la place d'Arnold qui doit finir le petit déjeuner. Une nouvelle manche s'engage. Raiponce se montre être une excellente joueuse. Elle a plumé plusieurs personnes et vient de détrousser tout le monde avec sa suite. Hook soupire, il va la faire tomber de son tas de pièces d'or. Et vite.

- Tapis, annonce fièrement Raiponce.

Seul Hook est toujours en lice. Autour de la table, un silence pesant se fait sentir. Raiponce le défit du regard. Osera-t-il?

- Je suis.

Le capitaine sourit. Il a gagné. Quand Raiponce a un bon jeu son visage est normal. Quand elle bluff, le nerf sous son œil gauche s'agite. Tout deux révèlent leur jeu.

- Brelan d'As, dit Hook fièrement.

Raiponce sourit victorieuse.

- Carré de deux.

Elle a gagné. Toute la table rit, le capitaine grimace, il s'est fait avoir! Finalement Raiponce est vraiment douée en bluff.

- Bon, poussez les cartes et l'or, le petit déjeuner est prêt! s'exclame Arnold.

Le cuisinier est accueillit avec de grands cris de joie. Tartes et viennoiseries à volonté!

Après son petit déjeuner, Raiponce monte sur le pont principal prendre l'air. Dernier jour... Tout cette aventure lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Hook la rejoint.

- Tu prends la barre?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je risquerai de nous faire faire demi-tour.

Le capitaine rit d'un rire moqueur et grave.

- Viens.

Elle le suit et prend finalement la barre, Hook dans son dos avec une carte.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Philipp à l'arrivée, dit Raiponce soucieuse.

- Qu'importe. On a connu pire qu'un prince arrogant.

- Il n'est pas arrogant, le défend la jeune femme. Il a juste une vision trop aiguë de la justice.

Le capitaine rit à nouveau et Raiponce se tourne vers lui.

- J'espère que nous rirons aussi demain matin, dit-elle un peu triste.

- J'en suis sûr, répond Hook pour la rassurer. Regarde où tu nous amène plutôt que moi.

Raiponce sourit amusée et se retourne vers l'horizon.

- Oui capitaine!

_Le temps tourne sur le Jolly Roger, l'après midi est bien avancé maintenant. _

- Bon je vais te donner ton dernier cours d'épée. Soit bien attentive, ce sera mes derniers conseils.

- D'accord.

Raiponce se tient face à Hook, l'épée de Liam sur son côté, les cheveux noués en chignon avec un ruban noir au milieu de son crâne, en position de combat, les muscles tendus. Hook se place face à la jeune femme et sourit. Il sort son épée et se positionne.

- Attaque moi.

Raiponce dégaine et se déplace rapidement vers Hook. Les premiers coups s'engagent et les deux partis refusent de céder. Raiponce s'acharne à attaquer de front sans feinte.

- Essayes les coups bas et le bottes hautes. Ça peut te sauver la vie, lui conseille le capitaine.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait mais Raiponce n'est pas très douée en feintes.

Malgré tout, avec un botte haute, elle réussit à glisser sa lame jusqu'à la joue de son adversaire. Hook lui fait un croche patte et Raiponce tombe sur le dos désarmée. Le capitaine est au dessus d'elle, sa main de fer sous son menton.

- Que fais-tu maintenant? lui demande le capitaine victorieux et séducteur.

- Je t'éclate! s'exclame-t-elle en repoussant le crochet du capitaine et se redressant d'un coup cognant violemment sa tête contre le menton de Hook.

Elle attrape la main de fer de son adversaire et la lui glisse sous la gorge.

- Et toi? Que fais-tu maintenant? lui demande Raiponce fière et souriante.

- Je m'avoue vaincu. Allé lève toi.

Raiponce le lâche et se redresse avant de tendre la main à Hook. Il s'appuie sur elle pour se relever. Tout deux sont essoufflés. Ce genre de petits exercices étaient devenus un jeu entre Raiponce et le capitaine Hook. Se battre, se frôler, se rapprocher, sentir le corps de l'autre et sa puissance. Hook se rend compte que la présence de Raiponce lui a beaucoup apporté et que son absence va lui laisser un grand vide. Il la désire, et il aurait voulu qu'elle reste avec lui pour l'aider à abattre le crocodile et quand bien même ils ne l'auraient pas, elle, elle serait avec lui pour toujours.

Raiponce s'assoit au milieu du pont et regarde Killian. Elle veut le sentir vivre près d'elle. Elle a peur qu'il l'oublie ou que finalement, il ne vienne jamais la chercher. C'est idiot mais elle a besoin de lui près d'elle pour se sentir différente, pour se sentir bien. Pour vivre tout simplement. Raiponce se lève et se dirige vers la cabine du capitaine, elle va se doucher avant le dîner. Histoire de faire honneur à son dernier dîner à bord du Jolly Roger, Raiponce prend le soin de bien accorder sa tenue pour une fois. Maintenant elle ressemble à une vraie pirate!

Hook la suit du regard et va relayer l'un de ses homme à la barre. Il reviendra la chercher quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais pour éviter tous problèmes avec son fort intérieur, il doit en finit avec le souvenir amer de Milah pour ne garder que le meilleur de cette partie de sa vie. Et pour réaliser cela, il doit tuer le crocodile.

À l'heure du dîner, Raiponce rejoint ses camarades avec un peu de retard. Elle a le cœur lourd, elle se sent si triste de les quitter le lendemain. Malgré tout, elle se force à faire un sourire éclatant pour leur faire honneur à tous. Raiponce entre et tous se tournent vers elle et lèvent leurs chopes d'alcool.

- Santé!

Raiponce sourit émue et va se placer derrière Hook et Arnold. Elle prend la flasque du capitaine en fouillant dans son manteau et la lève en l'air.

- Je voulais tous vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie parmi vous, vous m'avez fait vivre une grande aventure et j'ai vraiment apprécié tous les moments passés à bord du Jolly Roger. Vous allez me manquer. Merci à tous et surtout j'espère vous revoir. Alors à bientôt! Et santé!

- Santé!

Tous boivent une nouvelle fois et l'honneur de Raiponce et de l'équipage. Le dîner est animé par les nombreuses plaisanteries des hommes d'équipage sur leurs aventures et leurs déboires. Raiponce se sent entourée d'une famille, avec des hauts et des bas, mais une famille tout de même. Hook jette un oeil à la jeune femme qui sourit, ses joues sont rouges; certainement à cause d tout le rhum qu'elle a bu et ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Il comprend alors que la place de Raiponce est ici. Pas uniquement pour lui mais aussi pour tout l'équipage, mais surtout et plus important, pour elle même. Après le repas, l'équipage joue aux cartes avec une ambiance légère et alcoolisée deux longues heures avant qu'Arnold ne fasse sortir tout le monde excepté le capitaine et Raiponce.

- Arnold allez vous coucher. Vous n'avez pas dormis de la journée alors que vous avez veillé toute la nuit à la barre! s'exclame Raiponce.

Le cuisinier ne lâche pas sa vaisselle.

- Arnold, écoute donc la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne te jette dehors par la force, plaisante Hook.

Le jeune homme soupire.

- Mais je dois finir la vaisselle capitaine, plaide-t-il épuisé.

- Je la ferai!

Arnold capitule devant l'insistance de Raiponce et lui laisse la place devant le bac à vaisselle, la jeune femme lui sourit l'encourageant à partir au plus vite.

- Allez vous reposer, nous nous verrons demain.

- À demain, dit Arnold en sortant.

Raiponce continue la vaisselle avec un plaisir feint. Arnold était épuisé, il était donc normal qu'elle le remplace. Hook s'approche en levant un sourcil.

- Tu ne veux pas allez te coucher toi? On fera ça demain.

- Non je n'ai pas sommeil! Je suis pleine d'énergie!

Raiponce sourit et continue à frotter son bol. Hook soupire. Le rhum la rend énergique, pourquoi pas.

- Toi en revanche, tu as sommeil, lui glisse-t-elle taquine.

- Pas du tout! affirme le capitaine en suivant son jeu.

- Parfait! Rend toi utile alors, range ces assiettes, s'exclame Raiponce en lâchant l'éponge dans le bac avec force, les éclaboussant tous les deux.

-Hé! s'écrie le capitaine.

- Quoi?! Lui répond la jeune femme sur le même ton en l'éclaboussant à nouveau s'amusant des réactions de Hook.

- Tu vas voir.

Ainsi au lieu de faire la vaisselle, Raiponce et Killian se disputent joyeusement se jetant l'eau chaude et la mousse au visage. C'est enfantin et idiot mais Raiponce se détend et Hook s'arrange pour voir la jeune femme rire le plus longtemps possible.

Finalement ils s'arrêtent trempés, leurs chemises collant à leur peau, de la mousse sur le visage il rangent les bols propres et laissent le reste dans le bac.

Hook n'hésite qu'un instant avant de prendre Raiponce dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement. La jeune femme répond passionnément. Elle veut profiter pleinement de sa dernière nuit ici. Elle n'a plus peur, plus d'hésitation. Tout peut être parfait.

Hook soulève Raiponce du sol et la porte jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine sans arrêter de l'embrasser ardemment. Raiponce se dégage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle passe lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Hook.

- Tu as de la mousse encore.

- Toi, tu en as dans le cou et sur le oreilles, lui dit-il en souriant séducteur, la voix grave.

Raiponce l'embrasse et le laisse sur sa faim en partant vers la cabine. Hook la suit. Cette femme...

une fois la porte de la cabine fermée, Hook pose sa main sur une partie de la joue et la mâchoire de Raiponce et fait glisser son crochet le long du cou et du bras de la jeune femme la faisant frissonner et reculer un peu. Il en profite pour la plaquer contre le mur de la cabine. Raiponce glisse ses mains sur les épaules du capitaine pour lui retirer son long manteau noir. Ce dernier fait glisser sensuellement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme dont le souffle devient irrégulier un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passent. L'air entre le capitaine et Raiponce s'électrifie. De cette série de baisers ardents s'ensuit une nuit passionnée et exaltée entre les deux amants qui se découvrent pour la première fois, laissant leur instinct prendre le pas sur leur raison.

Raiponce a l'esprit confus, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette danse enflammée mais si douce. La douceur des gestes de Hook la fait se sentir vivante et aimée. Là est le plus important. Elle laisse ses désirs s'exprimer pour la première fois et cela la rend forte.

Il ne sert à rien de combattre ce que nous souhaitons, car cela veut dire nuire à son propre bonheur, ce qui est totalement inutile.

Hook se laisse envahir par les vieilles sensations oubliées depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il les avait enfermées pour ne plus être blessé mais avec Raiponce il n'a plus cette appréhension, seul reste le désir, la douceur, la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Le matin du dernier jour se lève. Hook s'est réveillé aux aurores. Le soleil levant filtre au travers des rideaux pourpres, éclairant chaleureusement le dos nu de Raiponce. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, elle dort profondément. Son dos couvert de petites cicatrices blanches, si fin, si délicat est caressé par le doux soleil. Hook fait glisser ses doigts sur la peau claire de Raiponce, l passe le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dans sa nuque pour s'arrêter sur la trace violette dans son cou proche de sa clavicule. Il sourit en se souvenant de la douceur de sa peau au goût de miel, des ses formes fines et avantageuses à la fois contre son corps et de... STOP! Penser à ça maintenant n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Hook fait glisser ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune femme endormie et en retire les mèches flamboyantes, Raiponce fronce le nez. Elle prend conscience de son corps peu à peu. La jeune femme se redresse, oubliant complètement sa nudité et s'étire avec volupté. Ses cheveux roux s'étalent sur ses épaules en un hale de feu. Hook la regarde faire en souriant amusé. Toujours ailleurs? Raiponce tourne ses yeux ambrés vers lui et sourit doucement en croisant les yeux bleu acier de son amant.

- Bonjour love, murmure-t-il.

Raiponce se penche vers Killian laissant ses cheveux encadrer leurs visages et sa poitrine effleurer celle su capitaine. Il s'embrassent longuement et Hook attire la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Killian, finit-elle par murmurer contre ses lèvres.

Raiponce sait que bientôt ils seront séparés alors veut rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

Très vite la tendresse laisse place à l'ardeur de la veille et les douces caresses se changent peu à peu en jeu de pouvoir entre deux flammes pour une seule bûche. Mais leurs étincelles sont vite calmées par l'arrivée importune de Mr Smee.

- Capitaine!

Hook cache Raiponce en la plaquant assise contre le mur de la cabine ses bras le long des siens faisant semblant de s'étirer.

- Je vous avez demandé de toquer avant d'entrer! Mr Smee! s'écrie le capitaine énervé d'avoir été dérangé.

- Pardon capitaine. Mais le port est en vue de loin, nous y serons dans deux heures si le temps qui se couvre le permet. Il faudrait prévenir miss Raiponce.

- Elle est déjà à la salle de bain, lui rétorque le capitaine ennuyé.

- Bien, désolé capitaine.

Mr Smee se retire et Killian se détache de Raiponce qui a les joues et les cheveux écarlates.

- Tu l'as entendu. Il semblerait que nous devrions remettre ça à plus tard, dit Hook embêté.

- Oui. Mais en même temps, deux heures, c'est long. Tu ne penses pas? Le nargue Raiponce en glissant ses doigts sur le torse du capitaine.

- Si, surtout quand le temps se gâte comme maintenant, souffle Killian d'une voix roque avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de Raiponce.

Fermement enlacés, ils savent qu'ils doivent se préparer pour l'arrivée dans moins d'une heure.

Raiponce finit par se lever et récupère sa robe, ses ballerines, son corset et sa cape. Hook s'est levé aussi, il met un pantalon de toile puis ouvre une trappe que Raiponce n'avait jamais repérée.

- Passe par là. C'est un raccourci vers la salle de bain.

- Merci.

Vêtue d'une large chemise uniquement, les bras chargés, Raiponce descend dans l'étroit passage avec l'aide de Hook et se rend dans la salle de bain pour paraitre présentable à ses amis. Enfin, elle remonte dans la cabine par la trappe pour céder sa place à Killian.

- Je te rejoindrai directement sur le pont.

- D'accord.

Le capitaine se lève de son bureau avec ses affaires et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de Raiponce avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du Jolly Roger.

Raiponce n'a plus le choix. Si la lâcheté l'empêche de tout lui dire en face, alors elle lui écrira une lettre. Elle s'installe au bureau du capitaine et couche ses sentiments dans une lettre pliée en deux et glisse à l'intérieur son ruban noir.

Raiponce essuie ses yeux et prépare son sac de toile grise l'âme en peine. Après ça, elle glisse ses portrait de Killian dans son corset et sort sur le pont rejoindre ses camarades sous un ciel gris et pluvieux. L'orage approche...

Raiponce sac à l'épaule retrouve Arnold qui est assit dans des cordages.

- Bonjour Arnold, vous allez bien?

- Ça va et vous Raiponce?

- Je vais bien. Enfin je pense.

- Le Jolly Roger et son capitaine vont vous manquer, fait remarquer très justement Arnold en souriant laconique.

- Vous allez tous me manquer. Vous aussi vous me manquerez Arnold. Vous êtes mon précieux ami.

Le cuisinier se lève et serre chaleureusement Raiponce contre lui.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, lui dit-il en la relâchant.

- Moi aussi! s'exclame-t-elle e souriant.

La jeune femme se promet de ne jamais oublier le visage d'Arnold, rond et plein de candeur. Son précieux ami...

Le port apparaît très clairement malgré l'épaisse couche de nuages bas annonçant la pluie. Le capitaine sort de sa cabine, parfaitement bien habillé pour faire face le prince et sa fiancée. Et surtout pour faire face au départ de Raiponce. Lorsqu'il arrive près d'elle, il remarque qu'elle tient fermement la bouteille de Pixie Dust dans sa main pendant qu'elle discute calmement avec le cuisiner. Hook soupire. Il remarque aussi qu'elle a posé sur les cordages l'épée de son frère. Celle de Liam. Il la récupère et interrompt un peu leur conversation en attachant la ceinture de cuir et l'épée à la taille de Raiponce.

- Tu devrais la garder. Au cas où.

- Merci, mais c'était celle de ton frère et...

- Elle te servira, l'interrompt-il. Cette épée est mieux avec toi plutôt qu'à prendre la poussière ici. Tu ne pense pas?

Raiponce ne répond pas et se retourne vers Arnold avec un demi sourire.

- Nous arrivons, dit le cuisinier simplement.

Un éclair déchire le ciel et la pluie commence à tomber soulageant la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Le Jolly Roger accoste. C'est terminé.

Aurora et Philipp attendent sous une ombrelle accompagnés par le messager de Hook.

Raiponce se retrouve entourée par tout l'équipage, la gorge nouée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle les salue tous un à un de façon chaleureuse et même Marius a droit à un sourire auquel il ne répond pas. Raiponce finit par prendre Arnold dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues.

- Adieu mon ami. Faites de beaux voyages et contez moi vos aventures à mon retour.

- Prenez soin de vous Raiponce et n'oubliez pas de profiter et de retenir de nouvelles recettes pour moi.

Ils s'enlacent à nouveau puis Raiponce rejoint Hook qui porte son sac devant les escalier qui mènent aux quais.

- Prête?

- Non, répond-t-elle émue.

- Parfait. T'en veux? demande Killian en tendant sa flasque à la jeune femme.

- Je ne vais pas me priver, pour ma dernière minute à bord, lui dit Raiponce en buvant quelques gorgées.

Accompagnée de son amant, Raiponce quitte le Jolly Roger le cœur très lourd. Elle est trempée mais finalement elle s'en fiche.

Ensemble, Raiponce et Killian font quelques pas vers les trois personnes quand la voix de Philipp traverse l'obscurité du ciel morose.

- Attrapez cet homme!

Deux hommes cachés jusque là se précipite vers Hook.

- NON! Hurle Raiponce, ce qui a pour effet de stopper les gardes.

Philipp sort de son abri et marche à pas précipités vers le couple.

- Raiponce! Qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Il m'a sauvé la vie! s'énerve la jeune femme.

- C'est un pirate!

- Il m'a protégée!

- T'es pas obligée de hurler comme ça sweetheart, glisse doucement Killian à Raiponce qui fulmine.

- Qui te permet de t'adresser à elle ainsi?! s'échauffe Philipp.

- Mais je fait comme j'ai envie gamin prétentieux.

Philipp sort son épée et Killian aussi. Raiponce au milieu exaspérée dégaine à son tour et pointe sa lame vers Philipp alors que son poignard va vers le capitaine.

- Ça suffit. Tous les deux.

Malgré le faible éclairage, le jeune femme voit que Philipp est choqué de son attitude. De loin, Aurora et le messager assistent à la scène avec un léger amusement passif.

- Allons sweetheart, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne me battras pas avec un simple poignard, fait Killian amusé.

- Mais pourtant, rappelle toi, je t'ai eu avec moins que ça, lui rappelle-t-elle avec fougue lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Killian passe son crochet sur sa lèvre inférieure à gauche entaillée la veille par les dents fiévreuses de Raiponce. Un jeu de pouvoir... Déboussolé, Philipp les fixe un instant avant de comprendre le lien qui les unis. Il range son épée en soupirant. Hook range la sienne et Raiponce replie ses armes également.

- Bon, pirate, je vous laisse partir librement mais ne revenez plus jamais dans ce royaume ou je m'arrangerai pour vous faire pendre.

- Comprit. Prince de Pacotille, dit Hook en s'inclinant effrontément.

Killian rend son sac de toile grise à Raiponce dont les larmes perlent à nouveau au bord de ses yeux.

- Ça ira, love. Si tu veux vraiment me retrouver, brise la bouteille et utilise la Pixie Dust qui est à l'intérieur.

- Killian, merci pour tout, parvient à articuler Raiponce qui ne veut pas se laisser aller.

Un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel et la pluie s'intensifie. Hook prend Raiponce dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur son front. Puis il part sans un mot.

Raiponce sait qu'elle devrait le rattraper lui dire toute la vérité, lui dire qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Car là est tout le problème, Raiponce sait que son Véritable et Grand Amour est le capitaine Killian, Hook, Jones. Et que jamais elle ne pourra cesser de l'aimer.

Philipp prend Raiponce dans ses bras mais elle se dégage.

- Rentrons, dit-elle simplement en laissant ses larmes inonder son visage.

Aurora et le messager se précipitent vers eux. L'homme prend Raiponce dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Surprise, la jeune femme reconnaît tout de même l'homme de Hook qu'elle a sauvé. Celui coupé en deux.

- Merci beaucoup!

- Je vous en prie, répond-t-elle la voix éteinte avec un sourire pâle.

L'homme part en courant sous la pluie pour retrouver son bateau. Aurora prend son amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir! Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te mets dans de tels états, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Pour ce vulgaire pirate! renchérit Philipp.

C'est si simple pour eux! Ils sont ensemble!

- Son nom est Hook! le défend Raiponce révoltée.

- Rien qu'un sale pirate, continue Philipp oubliant le regard noir de sa fiancée.

- Tu as torr à son sujet. C'est le capitaine Killian Jones, un homme d'honneur et l'homme que j'aime, déclare Raiponce avec conviction.

_Je dois le lui dire_! hurle à présent son esprit. Raiponce s'élance alors vers le bout des quais, ses ballerines claquent le sol trempés, sa robe gorgée d'eau est lourde et le bas est boueux et colle à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux roux sont collés à sa gorge et à son visage, ses joues sont striées de larmes mais elle cour pour le retrouver.

- KILLIAN! hurle-t-elle pour retenir le capitaine qui s'apprête à monter à bord du Jolly Roger.

Hook s'arrête et se tourne vers le hurlement. Sa gorge se serre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses amis ne la soutiennent pas et la provoque? Raiponce arrive devant Killian et empoigne le col de son manteau pour attirer son visage vers le sien.

Les deux amants s'embrassent avec fougue et passion puis le baiser devient doux et langoureux. Ils finissent par se séparer à bout de souffle mais Hook garde son visage très près de celui de Raiponce. Voir ses larmes lui fend le cœur. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, il doit se séparer d'elle que le temps de tuer le crocodile et faire la paix avec lui même. Malgré tout, il a besoin d'elle...

- Tu sais, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu n'as que deux mots à dire et tu repart avec nous.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas les abandonner, dit Raiponce répriment un sanglot. Je voudrai tellement!

- Je comprends.

Killian serre Raiponce dans ses bras. Respirant une dernière son parfum sucré et floral.

- Je reviendrai te chercher. Je te le promet.

- Je t'attendrai, Killian.

Ils s'embrassent lentement sur cette promesse et Killian Jones repart à bord du Jolly Roger tendis que Raiponce rejoint Aurora et Philipp à pas lents dans une calèche qui va les emmener jusqu'au palais.

Dans la calèche, l'ambiance est lourde. Philipp a du mal à comprendre le comportement de son amie tendis qu'Aurora fait des efforts pour la faire sourire.

À bord du Jolly Roger, Hook s'enferme dans sa cabine et trouve la lettre de Raiponce; tâchée de larmes. Killian déplie la lettre et attrape le ruban noir qui glisse de l'intérieur et le porte à ses lèvres. Il commence sa lecture.

_Killian,_

_Je suis désolée. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais dû te dire mais je n'ai pas osé._

_Tu mérite de savoir la vérité._

_Mon pouvoir me vient d'une fleur magique. Ma mère a bût une infusion de cette plante lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. M'offrant ainsi mon pouvoir._

_Mais une vie pour une vie..._

_L'homme avec qui elle a pactisé pour me donner ce fardeau n'est personne d'autre que Rumplestilskin. Le Dark One._

_Ainsi lorsque tu te décideras à le tuer, il fera appel à moi pour lui offrir ma vie et remplacer celle que tu lui prendras. Peut être lui servirai-je de bouclier humain._

_Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir dit cela plus tôt. J'avais peur de te faire du mal mais cette lâcheté doit bien plus te blesser maintenant._

_Je suis désolée. Je t'en prie, ne stoppe pas ta vengeance pour moi. Ça ira... Continues ta vie et tes grandes aventures mais ne m'oublies pas car moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier._

_La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serrons certainement ennemis. Mais ce n'est rien. Tu m'as offert une nouvelle chance à bord du Jolly Roger et je t'en remercie._

_Je t'aime, Raiponce. _

* * *

Et voilà!

Je vous prévient que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre car je pars en Angleterre cette semaine et je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de taper le chapitre 8. Il vous faudra attendre pour connaître les sentiments de Hook. ;P

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! Melancholy. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais j'ai été malade et j'ai passé des examens important en cours alors je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour réécrire ce chapitre. Il est plus long que les autres je crois et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à **Bee, Patchan, Miss-Pop, CaptainSwanForEver3, Fleur974 et Gaby** pour leurs reviews et merci à tous **les lecteurs anonymes**!

Bon chapitre! :D

* * *

Killian s'assoit à son bureau la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit?! L'incompréhension l'envahit mais en même temps, il se dit qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, la peur nous fait faire des trucs stupide parfois. Mais si elle avait parlé! Ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble à tout ce merdier!

Le capitaine regarde le vide comme si il pouvait voir au travers. Il doit comprendre et choisir. Réfléchir et ne pas se précipiter. Hook ne risquerait sa vie que pour deux choses : l'amour et la vengeance. Son amour, Milah est perdue à toujours et Raiponce est partie hors d'atteinte. Tout ce qu'il reste dans le cœur à vif de Killian est sa soif de vengeance. La vengeance est une fin...

Malgré sa peine, il doit trouver la fille qui peut le mener à la dague du Dark One. Si il le détruit avent qu'il n'appelle Raiponce, alors tout sera terminé et il aura sa fin heureuse. Enfin. Le bonheur est trop éphémère à son goût mais après s'être débarrasser des gêneurs, tout sera parfait.

Killian sort de sa cabine le ruban de Raiponce autours du poignet.

- Les gars, cap sur les Royaumes du Nord!

Il va retrouver Belle, cette fille l'aidera dans sa vengeance, c'est certain.

Raiponce finit par calmer ses pleurs et se laisse aller dans les bras d'Aurora.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer vivre avec nous! s'exclame son amie pour essayer de l'aider.

- J'en suis sûre, dit doucement Raiponce avec un faible sourire.

- Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, lui assure Philipp en souriant. Tu auras accès à toutes les pièces du palais, bibliothèque royale incluse et à tous moments du jour ou de la nuit. Et bien évidemment tu va être présentée à la cour.

- Super! Raiponce fait semblant d'être enjouée et parvient à tromper ses amis, Killian aurait vu son profond malaise et sa douleur.

La calèche arrive au palais et des majordomes les attendent sous la pluie battante avec des ombrelles.

L'un des majordomes tente de prendre son sac de toile à Raiponce à grand renfort de "Mademoiselle", mais elle s'obstine. Elle n'est pas en sucre et peur très bien porter ses affaires toute seule!

Aurora la guide jusqu'à la chambre où elle va dormir désormais et Philipp demande que le déjeuner soit servit dans une heure.

La nouvelle chambre de Raiponce est large, spacieuse, blanche. Bien rangée, elle n'a rien à voir avec la cabine du capitaine qui était étroite mais fonctionnelle et bien plus chaleureuse. Au centre de la pièce trône un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps écrus, à droite de la double porte se tient une large armoire en bois fin, une grande coiffeuse avec un miroir large et des accessoires de beauté dont Raiponce se fiche.

- Ouvre l'armoire! s'écrie Aurora impatiente.

Raiponce obéit et découvre des tas de robes de jupons, de corsets aux couleurs chatoyantes et en tissus précieux.

- C'est magnifique! Merci Aurora.

- Mais je t'en prie! Je les ai faits faire à ma taille et comme nous faisons la même ça ira. Si tu as besoin de retouches demande à Martha. C'est ta dame de chambre.

Une vieille femme dans une charmante tenue brune apparaît et salue Raiponce avec respect.

- Mademoiselle.

Raiponce est gênée mais sourit chaleureusement à la vieille dame qui doit avoir dans les soixante dix ans. Aurora se retire et Raiponce aidée de Martha prend un bain et se prépare pour le dîner. Le marbre froid de la salle de bain lui rappelle douloureusement le bois chaud du Jolly Roger.

À peine Martha a-t-elle finit de coiffer élégamment Raiponce que cette dernière éclate ne sanglots. Elle n'arrivera pas à vivre ici. Même avec ses amis, elle se sent plus seule que jamais.

- Mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Aurora était très inquiète pour vous lorsque le messager est arrivé. Si vous avez des problèmes, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de vous aider.

- Merci Martha. Vous avez raison. Je dois faire honneur à sa gentillesse.

Raiponce se lève et sourit à Martha dans le miroir. La vieille femme lui rappelle tant sa nourrice... La jeune femme soupire et se redresse.

Le dîner se passe dans une ambiance cosy. Philipp et Aurora parlent de toutes les nouvelles du Royaume depuis ces dernières années pour que Raiponce se familiarise plus facilement avec son nouveau pays. C'est un lieu paisible qui prospère en paix. Le roi Georges se bat contre Snow White de Charming car ces derniers veulent conquérir le royaume qui leur appartient, la Méchante Reine sévit de moins en moins et le Dark One ne fait plus entendre parlé de lui depuis des mois. La Forêt Enchantée n'a pas beaucoup changée en un mois.

Le vin est insipide au palais de Raiponce. Non-t-il rien de plus fort? Comme du rhum... C'est idiot! Killian revient de façon incessante dans son esprit. Comment va-t-il? A-t-il lu la lettre? Est-ce qu'il lui en veut? Il la déteste peut être.

- Raiponce, tout va bien?

La jeune femme remarque alors que depuis le début de ses réflexions sa fourchette bouge la perdrix das son assiette sans jamais la porter à sa bouche.

- Oui je vais bien! Merci de t'en inquiéter Philipp. C'est le décalage mer-terre. Je dois me réhabituer à ne pas tanguer tout le temps.

- Tu vas voir, demain soir il va y avoir un grand bal pour fêter ton arrivée! S'exclame Aurora surexcitée. Il y aura des ducs, des lords, et tu pourras certainement trouver ton Grand Amour!

Raiponce toussote et sourit poliment.

- C'est gentil. Mais mon Grand Amour ne sera pas là demain soir.

- Mais si! Tu verras, ce seras un beau lord blond, aux yeux noisette! Ou un prince comme Philipp!

Raiponce soupire et jette un regard suppliant à son ami. Ce dernier hoche la tête. Raiponce doit crever le rêve d'Aurora de la voir mariée avec un duc blond.

- Aurora, j'avais trouvé mon Grand Amour, commence Raiponce lentement avec douceur.

Philipp l'a comprit d'un coup d'œil, elle le comprendra par les mots.

- Vraiment?! Qui est-ce?!

- C'est un capitaine, brun avec des yeux bleu acier et à la main de fer.

Le prince hoche à nouveau la tête. Il a du mal à l'admettre mais son amie aime vraiment ce pirate. Il a pu ressentir la profondeur de leurs sentiments lors de son affrontement avec Hook. L'amour c'est étrange tout de même. Philipp sourit.

- Quoi?! s'écrie Aurora une fois qu'elle a décryptée l'énigme. Mais pourquoi lui? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien parce qu'il t'avais aidé. De là à dire qu'il est ton Grand Amour, en es tu sûre.

- Aussi sûre que le soleil se lève à l'est pour se coucher à l'ouest.

- Tu sais Aurora, intervint Philipp. C'est comme si elle te demandait pourquoi moi.

Face au mur, la jeune lady soupire. Ce soir, elle se glissera dans la chambre de Raiponce pour qu'elle lui raconte son aventure avec les pirates.

Le dîner se finit quand même avec légèreté et les trois amis se retrouvent dans la grande bibliothèque du palais. Philipp part se coucher et Aurora et Raiponce se retrouvent seules toutes les deux. La future princesse s'installe alors tout près de son amie.

- Raconte moi tout!

Raiponce entreprend alors de tout lui dire dans les moindres détails sur sa vie à bord du Jolly Roger, omettant sa nuit passionnée avec le capitaine. Aurora sourit, elle est si heureuse de voir son amie si comblée et se rend compte que lui demander de rester ici était très égoïste de sa part. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Elle a besoin de Raiponce pour ne pas s'ennuyer ici, elle a besoin d'une confidente qui peut lui répondre par comme son reflet! Raiponce a eu une si belle aventure et à même rencontrée son Grand Amour! C'est si beau, mais le pirate est-il vraiment l'âme sœur de Raiponce? N'est ce pas juste une chimère?

Les deux jeunes femmes finissent par aller chacune dans leur chambre. Mais Raiponce dans ses draps de soie ne trouve pas le sommeil. Elle se lève et sort sur son grand balcon pour prendre l'air.

Il reviendra pour elle. Elle le sait mais en attendant, que peut elle faire?

Raiponce lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Et si elle faisait des cartes. Après tout, si elle continue quotidiennement à s'entraîner et si elle complète ses connaissance à l'aide des livres, elle sera prête qu'importe quand Killian reviendra.

Raiponce soupire. Dès demain, elle réunira le matériel nécessaire et fera honneur à son savoir en l'exploitant et l'améliorant au maximum.

Les yeux ambrés de la jeune femme se posent sur l'horizon. Où est-il? À Neverland? Dans les Royaumes du Nord? Du Sud?

Raiponce soupire et retourne se coucher. Elle se roule en boule, les nerfs et le cœur en pelote. À peine a-t-elle fermé les yeux, que le visage du capitaine lui revient en mémoire. Son sourire séducteur, ses yeux bleu acier pleins de chaleur, la caresse délicate de son crochet sur la peau nue de ses hanches, une ardeur, une douceur dans sa voix grave, dans ses gestes et son visage. Tout ceci lui manque déjà. Mais malgré toute cette peine, Raiponce ne veut pas oublier. Car elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour l'effacer si facilement de sa mémoire. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir la main serrée sur la bouteille de Pixie Dust contre sa poitrine.

Le lendemain, c'est Martha qui la réveille aux alentours de neuf heure du matin.

- Mademoiselle, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Raiponce plus habituée a du mal à se défaire de son oreiller.

- Allons mademoiselle! Debout, la houspille gentiment Martha.

Raiponce finit par se le ver et laisser la vieille dame la préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez sortir dans les jardins, dit doucement la dame de chambre en coiffant les long cheveux roux de Raiponce.

- Parfait, répond la jeune femme en souriant.

Une fois prête, Raiponce rejoint Aurora et Philipp dans la salle à manger. Ils déjeunent ensemble mais très vite, le prince part pour régler les affaires urgentes de royaume. Les deux amies décident d'aller dans les jardins. Aurora est surexcitée à l'idée de présenter Raiponce à toute leur cour.

- Tu verras s'extasie-t-elle. Ce soir, il y aura un monde fou! Tous attendent ta venue! Je leur ai parlé de toi un nombre incalculable de fois.

- En bien j'espère, dit la rousse distraitement en regardant un parterre de tulipes rouges. J'aime beaucoup ton jardin.

- Ah merci! Donc, ce soir, tu porteras une robe de soie sur mesure! Tout à l'heure, le tailleur viendra pour la préparer. Je te laisse choisir la couleur.

- Il me tarde! s'enthousiasme faussement Raiponce pour ne pas vexer son amie qui fait tant d'effort pour l'aider.

Ils ne parlent jamais du village de Raiponce ou même de Flora. Et même si cela peut paraître étrange ça l'aide beaucoup. Raiponce préfère régler ce trou dan son cœur toute seule. Après tout c'est sa famille et pas celle du couple royal qui a disparût.

- Tu sais, tu devrais planter des lys avec les tulipes. Ça mettrait un peu de douceur dans la passion.

- J'y penserai. Rentrons, le tailleur doit être là.

- Déjà?!

- Oui! Allons-y!

Aurora entraîne son amie vers le château. Raiponce n'a pas la tête à ça vraiment. Elle ne veut pas s'amuser mais étudier!

Le tailleur, Mario, les attend dans l'antichambre d'Aurora. Il est de petite taille, les cheveux poivre et sel coupés courts de petit yeux bruns et vifs et un look de petit noble vêtu de jaune et blanc le faisant ressembler à un œuf aux yeux de Raiponce. Des épingles et des aiguilles fichées dans son costume, il parle très vite.

Raiponce passe derrière un paravent et se retrouve en corset et en pantalon de toile debout sur un tabouret, le tailleur lui sautant autours avec un mètre et différentes étoffes.

- Calmez vous Mario, finit par le couper Aurora. Laissez la choisir sa couleur. Mais la matière ce doit être de la soie.

- Bien. Miss, dit-il à Raiponce en s'inclinant. Quelle couleur?

- Vous n'auriez pas du bleu?

- Mais Raiponce! C'est une couleur froide! s'oppose Aurora.

- Vous savez miss, votre amie avec ses beaux cheveux réchauffe le bleu. Et j'en ai bien des différentes teintes.

- Merci Mario, dit doucement Raiponce pendant que la future princesse pince les lèvres. J'aimerai un bleu acier ou du vert d'eau.

- J'ai les deux miss.

Raiponce regarde dans le grand miroir à pied face à elle pour voir qu'elle couleur lui convient le mieux. Pas le vert non. Ça ne va pas très bien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Par contre le bleu acier lui va très bien. Elle a l'impression d'avoir était habillée par le regard de Killian et cela la rassure.

- Le bleu acier est parfait.

- Tel est votre choix miss?

- Tu es sûre Raiponce? lui demande Aurora dans l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis.

- Bien sûr! Je prend le bleu acier.

Mario note les mensurations de Raiponce sur son carnet et note la composition de la future robe avant de s'incliner et disparaître par la porte matelassée de l'antichambre. Aurora aide Raiponce à remettre sa robe de mousseline jaune pâle.

- Aurora, allons à la bibliothèque, je suis sûre que tu as pleins de livres intéressant que je n'ai pas vu hier.

- Ah ça oui! Tant de beaux romans à l'eau de rose! Tu adoreras!

- Surement, lui répond son amie légèrement cynique.

Non, les romans à l'eau de rose très peu pour elle. Raiponce souhaite lire des ouvrages sur la mer, la navigation et l'astronomie.

Bien évidemment, une bibliothèque royale regorge de toutes sortes de livres fantastiques et intéressants. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installent dans des divans, des romans à leurs pieds, des rêves plein la tête.

Les heures passent et Raiponce est plongée dans un livre complexe sur les courants marins. Avec passion elle prend des notes et retient les principales informations sur les mouvements marins. Martha entre dans la bibliothèque aux alentours de 13h.

- Le prince Philipp s'excuse mais il a une importante affaire à régler et ne déjeunera pas avec vous.

- Merci Martha, dit calmement Aurora. Vous voulez bien nous faire porter le déjeuner ici.

- Bien mademoiselle.

La vieille femme se retire et Aurora soupire.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il ne réapparait pas pour le déjeuner.

Raiponce sentant la détresse de son amie ferme son livre et se lève de son divan pour aller s'installer à côté de la future princesse.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a quelque chose de grave qui se trame, dit Aurora dans un souffle.

- Mais non.. Tu sais gouverner est un travail à plein temps et très fastidieux.

- Tu sais, à l'annonce de nos fiançailles, une méchante sorcière jalouse nous a juré qu'elle ne nous laisserait jamais nous marier.

- Vous vous marierez, ne t'en fait pas, assure Raiponce.

- Mais mes parents veulent encore attendre! s'écrie Aurora. Ils ne veulent pas que Philipp et moi nous marions avant mes 21 ans! C'est injuste.

- Aurora... Je ne sais pas tout de tes problèmes mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que toi et Philipp allez vous marier, et vous aurez pleins de joyeux enfants parce que vous vous aimez énormément et qu'il est ton Grand Amour comme tu es le sien.

- Merci Raiponce. Tu es une amie exceptionnelle! Tu as raison, Philipp et moi nous nous aimons et cela durera toujours!

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourient mais Raiponce à une crampe à l'estomac. Hook...pense-t-il toujours à elle? Aurora serre Raiponce contre elle et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- Tu verras, je vais te faire oublier ce hors la loi. Après tout, je suis ton amie! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse te morfondre!

- Comment tu...?

- Allons, l'interrompt-elle. Ça se voit dans tes yeux!

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, dit Raiponce calmement. Il m'a promit de revenir. Je veux l'attendre!

- Tu y crois sincèrement? lui demande Aurora inquiète.

- Bien évidemment! s'exclame Raiponce.

- Alors garde le dans ta mémoire mais ne le laisse pas entraver tes pas.

- Je le ferai, promet l'ancienne pirate avec douceur.

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Killian... _

Les deux jeunes femmes mangent tout en lisant. Raiponce ne se sent pas très bien dans ce palais. Elle y est comme prisonnière. Enfermée par l'amitié d'Aurora qui ne cherche qu'à faire son bonheur.

Aux alentours de 16h, Martha revient pour annoncer l'heure de la préparation. Aurora et Raiponce doivent se faire belles pour me bal de ce soir.

Raiponce suivie de Martha se rend dans sa chambre pour passer dans la salle de bain de marbre blanc attenante.

Après un long bain durant lequel Martha s'est chargée de retirer toutes traces d'iode sur son corps, Raiponce retourne dans sa chambre pour trouver sa magnifique robe de soie bleu acier. Le bustier est croisé de fil d'argent qui font des dessins abstraits la long des côtés et glissent sur la jupe en une cascade d'argent. La jupe luisante comme l'eau claire lui arrive aux genoux avec du volume dû à de nombreux courts jupons de dentelle.

Martha serre le corset sur les hanches de Raiponce avant de le nouer tout le long de son dos avec force.

- Je ne peux plus respirer, dit Raiponce avec difficulté.

- Ça se détendra, allez vous asseoir à a coiffeuse, je vais vous maquiller et vous coiffer.

L'ancienne pirate s'exécute et laisse Martha fixer ses cheveux roux dans un élégant chignon de feu. Puis la vieille femme met une poudre légère sur le visage de Raiponce pour le blanchir et lui rougit les lèvres.

- Vous voilà parfaite.

Raiponce s'admire dans le grand miroir fixé derrière la coiffeuse. La robe lui plaît énormément tout comme sa coiffure, en revanche son visage... Ce n'est pas elle! Il y en a trop!

La jeune femme soupire. Elle va devoir faire avec. Aurora ouvre la porte de sa chambre rayonnante dans une robe rose pâle à manches courtes et coupée sous les genoux. Sa peau pâle est légèrement rehaussée de rose sur les pommettes.

- Tu es magnifique! Regarde toi! Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ce soir.

- Et toi tu vas faire tomber ton fiancé, plaisante Raiponce.

Aurora rit de bon cœur, elle a toujours aimé faire tourner les tête mais celle de Philipp encore plus.

Le bal est dans une petite demi-heure, Aurora et Raiponce vont dans la salle de bal, grande, à plafond en voûte très haut peint de doré, le sol marbré brille à la lueur du lustre d'or aux milliers de chandelles qui s'y reflètent chaleureusement. Les larges fenêtres de vitraux encadrées de bois clair brillent de mille couleurs à la ferveur du soleil couchant? Ces fenêtre mènent à des petits balcons fleuris de roses. Les balustrades sculptées de torsades sont recouvertes de quelques pétales blanc et rouges.

Raiponce adore cette pièce, elle est si belle... Elle aurait aimé que Killian soit là pour partager ça avec elle.

Aurora dirige l'organisation de la table pour le somptueux dîner qui suivra le moment de danse. Le "vrai" bal, celui où en plus des vingts couverts du dîner, d'autres invités vont venir se présenter, danser et tenter de conquérir le cœur de Raiponce n'aura lieu qu'après le dîner et ne se finira que très tard dans la nuit.

Raiponce soupire à nouveau.

- Et bien! On dirait que notre fête en ton honneur ne te plaît pas, dit Aurora insidieuse.

- Si! si bien sûr. Je suis impressionnée par tout ça, c'est vraiment très beau.

La future princesse rit joyeusement et serre Raiponce contre elle.

- Tu vas adorer! Au fait, tu sais danser?

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais oublié les pas que tu m'as appris il y a longtemps.

- Parfait!

Les deux amies se sourient.

L'heure vient. Philipp et son père le roi Timothé les rejoignent. Le vieil homme appuyé sur sa canne reconnaît très vite Raiponce et l'accueille chaleureusement.

Peu à peu, les portes s'ouvrent sur les invités au dîner et c'est une suite de courbettes et noms qui assaillent Raiponce de toutes parts. La nouvelle perle du royaume est ici ce soir et personne ne veut manquer ça.

Raiponce sourit poliment à tous ces nouveaux visages accueillants mais elle n'en a pas envie, elle veut fuir.

La jeune femme regrette soudainement de ne pas avoir demandé au capitaine de l'emmener avec lui. Soudainement son cœur s'arrête de battre. C'est lui!

Au fond de la salle contre une colonne de marbre, un homme se tient dos à la foule. Il discute avec Philipp. Les espoirs de Raiponce se brisent nets.

Ça ne peut pas être lui. Philipp le déteste et on peut même affirmer que cette répultion est réciproque. Encore une illusion...

- Mademoiselle, me feriez vous l'honneur de danser à mon bras.

Raiponce sursaute mais sourit gentiment au duc face à elle. Elle a oublié son nom mais danser lui fera oublier le temps d'un instant qu'elle n'appartient pas à ce royaume.

- Avec joie monsieur.

- Je vous en prie appelez moi Arthur.

Arthur Park! Le duc de l'ouest. Raiponce se souvient de son nom maintenant.

La duc vêtu de jaune beurre conduit Raiponce sur la piste de danse en rythme avec la musique douce qui s'élève contre les hautes voutes du plafond.

- Dites moi monsieur le duc, savez vous naviguer? demande Raiponce pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Grand Ciel! Non! Et je vous ai demandé de m'appeler Arthur, dit-il avec une voix traînante et pompeuse.

- Vous n'aimez pas la mer? Le questionne-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le froisser.

- C'est un endroit pour les laquais de seconde zone. Ça sent mauvais et cela gâte le teint.

Raiponce serre discrètement les dents. Imbécile!

- Laquais de seconde zone, répète-t-elle lentement.

- Tout à fait. Mais pourquoi donc cette question?

- Ah pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir. Qu'aimez vous alors?

Prenant certainement cette question pour une preuve d'intérêt venant de la jeune femme, le duc Park s'emballe et serre sa main autour de la taille de Raiponce qui ne peut réprimer une petite grimace.

- La chasse! Ça c'est bien! Traquer et tuer des bêtes.

- Ah... Intéressant.

- Un jour peut être, vous pourriez venir avec mes amis et moi même pour chasser le cerf.

- Non désolée, je déteste la chasse, répond-t-elle froide.

- Vraiment?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est bien dommage. Qu'est ce qui vous plaît alors ma chère Raiponce?

Excédée par cette attitude séductrice sans le moindre doigté et la moindre once d'intelligence, Raiponce fixe ses yeux pleins de défis dans ceux du duc avant de répondre.

- La mer.

Le visage du duc se décompose un peu mais il se reprend vite.

- C'est rare de croiser des femmes qui aiment tant que ça un lieu si sinistre et dangereux.

- Vous pensez? Vous devriez ouvrir vos yeux.

La musique se termine et Raiponce fait une révérence au duc Park avant de s'éloigner vers Philipp et Aurora. Le dîner va bientôt commencer. Tous les danseurs quittent la piste peu à peu.

- Le duc Park, hein? Tu attaques fort!

- C'est un imbécile.

Philipp explose de rire.

- C'est vrai que son centre d'intérêt principal est peu évolué, commente-t-il.

- Philipp! Allons la famille du duc est une amie de ta famille depuis des décennies, déclare Aurora mais son ton pompeux n'en ai que plus amusant.

Les trois amis rient et partent vers la salle à manger à la suite du roi. Le copieux dîner s'allonge dur des heures interminables.

Raiponce sourit, répond aux questions, sourit encore, cela la fatigue. Elle a l'impression de glisser lentement dans une vie monotone et calme, animée par la musique classique et les homards servis sur des plateaux d'argent. La royauté ne lui va absolument pas.

Après le dîner, la salle de bal se retrouve pleine à craquer. Des ducs, des marquis, des comtes. Tant de personnes qui affluent des hautes sphères de la société pour se faire remarquer par la famille royale. C'est ridicule.

Raiponce n'a pas recroisé le duc Park depuis la fin du repas et ne peut pas dire qu'il lui manque. Le capitaine qui parlait plus tôt avec Philipp s'approche de Raiponce appuyée normalement contre une colonne.

- Miss, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'offrir une danse.

- Avec plaisir capitaine, lui répond la jeune femme un peu souriante.

Il a l'air bien plus intéressant que tous les autres convives de cette salle et c'est cela qui motive Raiponce à accepter cette danse.

L'homme sourit. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et son visage carré lui rappelle celui de Hook en moins élégant.

- Je suis le capitaine commandant de la flotte royale, Flynn Rider.

- Ravie de vous connaître.

Le capitaine conduit Raiponce sur la piste de danse en souriant.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aimez la mer.

- C'est exact.

- Alors dans ce cas je suis ravi de vous servir de cavalier.

Raiponce rit un peu. Le capitaine Rider lui fait bonne impression mais le visage de Killian revient sans cesse devant le sien.

- Avez vous déjà voyagé dans d'autres mondes? demande Raiponce curieuse.

- D'autres royaumes vous voulez dire? la corrige Flynn.

- Non. D'autres mondes. Comme Neverland par exemple.

- Neverland n'est qu'une légende pour enfants.

- Si vous le dites.

Raiponce abandonne, Rider n'est pas assez ouvert d'esprit pour y croire. De toutes façons seules les personnes qui se frottent à la magie entendent parler des autres mondes. Derrière sa beauté, se cache un vide en connaissances magiques. C'est bien dommage.

À la fin de la danse, Flynn va chercher des rafraichissements et Raiponce en profite pour s'éclipser discrètement sur l'un des balcons. Elle a besoin d'air frais.

Toutes ces personnes l'étouffent! Raiponce n'appartient pas à ce monde superficiel et brillant. La jeune femme reste un moment à regarder les jardins depuis le balcon puis, elle lève les yeux vers le ciel. Elle doit dessiner la carte du Ciel de la Forêt Enchantée. Si grande, si belle...

- Raiponce!

La voix d'Aurora tire la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Philipp a convaincu mes parents! Nous allons enfin nous marier!

- C'est, c'est génial! Je suis si heureuse pour vous!

Raiponce prend son amie dans ses bras. Une vague de chaleur lui emplit le cœur. Elle est si contente pour ses deux amis.

- Vous avez fixé une date?

- Oui! S'extasie Aurora en serrant fortement la main de Raiponce dans la sienne. Dans quatre mois, jour pour jour!

- C'est fantastique! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

- Moi aussi! Au fait je t'ai vu danser avec le capitaine commandant de la flotte royale. Il te plaît?!

- Non, dit Raiponce catégorique.

- Allons Raiponce, il est beau et il aime la mer et la navigation.

- Oui, et?

- Il est parfait pour toi! Et ce n'est pas un hors la loi.

-Enfin Aurora! Il n'est pas pour moi!

- Bien sur que si!

- Non! Suivre la loi ce n'est pas l'aventure!

- Tu es bien difficile.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores! conclu Raiponce en espérant que Aurora ne revienne plus sur le sujet.

Un léger silence flotte entre elle, la joie de la future mariée efface le reste. Soudain, Aurora reprend la parole comme si elle ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps.

- Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur! Et il y aura pleins de fleurs, de nombreux musiciens et tu auras une belle robe et un merveilleux cavalier à ton bras!

- Et ta robe sera blanche et ton avenir radieux, complète Raiponce.

- J'aimerais tant que ce jour soit demain!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'accouent à la rambarde pour discuter plus longuement. Aurora aborde maintenant un sourire émerveillé et ne parle plus que de son futur mariage. Elle semble avoir oublié son idée de trouver un mari à Raiponce pour le moment ce qui soulage cette dernière d'un poids considérable. Alors que la soirée s'avance, la musique de la salle s'élève doucement au travers des fenêtres. Philipp finit par rejoindre sa fiancée et son amie les interrompant dans le choix de la couleur des nappes. Enfin, interrompant surtout le monologue de la future princesse.

- Raiponce, le capitaine commandant Rider veut te voir. Il te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure.

- Vraiment?! s'écrie Raiponce faussement flattée. Je vais aller le voir alors. Félicitation à nouveau.

La jeune femme serre ses amis dans ses bras et s'éloigne la mort dans l'âme.

Aussitôt est-elle entrée dans la salle de bal que Flynn Rider s'approche d'un pas vif.

- Je vous cherchais.

- Pardonnez moi mais j'avais besoin d'air frais. L'air est saturé ici.

- Tenez prenez un verre, l'homme sourit et lui tend une coupe de champagne.

- Merci.

Raiponce prend une gorgée, les bulles agressent son palais et l'alcool ne lui réchauffe même pas la langue.

- Il n'y a rien de plus fort? Et sans bulles?

- Je l'ignore. Vous préférez sortir dans les jardins, propose Rider aux petits soins pour elle.

- Oui, je me sentirai mieux.

Raiponce a envie de courir loin d'ici de se jeter à la mer, d'utiliser la bouteille de Pixie Dust pour trouver son Véritable Amour.

Une fois que l'air frais balaye son visage, la jeune femme respire mieux, l'air est doux pour une fin d'été et le capitaine commandant entretient une légère discutions sur ses voyages. Il et spécialisé dans l'arrestation de pirates et explique à Raiponce ses combats un peu trop héroïques pour être vrais, ses longues traques et surtout lui donne le nom de la tête du pirate qui sacraliserait sa collection et lui apporterait un bonheur ultime. La mort du capitaine Hook.

Raiponce ne s'en offusque pas mais se promet de lui faire oublier cette idée sur le champs. Personne ne tueras Hook si ce n'est la vieillesse!

Longeant les tulipes et les gardénias, des lucioles volètent autours de Raiponce et Flynn éclairant leur chemin.

- Je suis sure qu'il est advenu quelque chose dans votre vie pour que vous choisissiez de la passer à traquer des pirates.

- C'est vrai. C'est une triste histoire. Êtes vous sure de vouloir l'entendre?

Raiponce réfléchit légèrement. Non ce soir elle n'a pas la tête à être tendre ou compatissante avec qui que ce soit.

- Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Pas maintenant.

- Comme vous voudrez.

La nuit est bien avancée et révèle une haute lune à demi pleine brillante comme un guide au travers des nuages.

- Deuxième étoile sur la droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin, murmure Raiponce pour elle même.

- Que dites vous? lui demande Rider.

- Rien, soupire la jeune femme.

- Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer.

- J'aimerai rester encore un peu. Vous voulez bien?

- Bien évidemment.

Raiponce guide Flynn au travers des jardins pour se rapprocher plus près encore de la mer. La capitaine commandant répond aux questions de Raiponce sur ses voyages et ses rencontres. Il répond honnêtement avec simplicité en faisant de courtes phrases ce qui apaise l'esprit de la jeune femme agité par son manque d'aventure et une douleur aiguë dans sa tête qu'elle pense due à la chaleur, la musique et les flots d'invités.

Après une longue marche qui se solde par l'arrivée sur la terrasse face à la mer, l'air salé caresse les joues de Raiponce et son cœur se serre. Le capitaine commandant voit la jeune femme frissonner et retire sa veste pour la poser délicatement sur ses frêles épaules.

- Merci.

- Nous devrions y aller, propose-t-il.

- Vous avez raison.

Les deux amoureux de la mer s'en vont vers le palais où la salle de bal s'est vidée et tue.

- Bonsoir Raiponce.

- Bonsoir capitaine Rider.

L'homme embrasse la main de la jeune femme, récupère sa veste et s'en va en sifflotant.

La jeune femme part pour sa chambre où Martha l'attend pour la préparer pour la nuit; ce qu'elle fait rapidement en voyant l'épuisement dans les yeux ambrés de Raiponce. Cette dernière se couche et s'endort dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent. Études, ballades dans les jardins, dîners, bals. Raiponce voit constamment des personnes riches et précieuses qui l'étouffent. Aurora ne lui parle plus que de mariage. Philipp qu'elle voit peu est tout aussi enchanté que sa fiancée. Et Flynn Rider que Raiponce voit régulièrement ne lui parle que de la mer en se répétant cruellement.

Deux mois après son arrivée, alors que Raiponce se réveille langoureusement après une nuit agitée par ses souvenirs du Jolly Roger, la rousse est assaillie par une violente nausée qui l'oblige à se lever pour se précipiter vers la beignoire de marbre afin de rendre la bile de son estomac.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et j'espère vous retrouver Samedi pour la suite qui n'aura pas de retard!

A la semaine prochaine! :D

- Melancholy.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre.

Il a du retard suite à une maintenance faite hier soir sur J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! :D

Bon chapitre! Melancholy :)

* * *

- Mademoiselle? Tout va bien? demande Martha alertée par l'absence de la jeune femme de son lit et les bruits inquiétants provenant de la salle de bain.

- Tout va bien. Allez me chercher Aurora s'il vous plaît. Tout de suite!

- Bien miss.

La porte claque et Raiponce se relève la tête luisante de sueur. Elle a mal au ventre et son estomac est noué. La jeune femme peine à se mettre debout et ouvre le robinet pour nettoyer la baignoire.

Raiponce se rince la bouche et retourne s'allonger.

Elle est malade?! C'est impossible! Son corps neutralise tous les virus ou infections. Le jeune femme se cache sous ses draps fins et essaye de comprendre. Peut être un fruit de mer de la veille qu'elle ne dirige pas? Non ça aussi ce n'est pas possible sinon elle aurait été malade dans la nuit. Raiponce a beau se creuser la tête, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe ou plutôt, elle a peur de comprendre.

La jeune femme se sent fragilisée. Raiponce craint qui ses suppositions soient fondées.

Mais que fait Aurora?!

Raiponce laisse quelques larmes couler sur ses joues de porcelaine. Réfuter la réalité ne lui servira à rien. Malgré son angoisse, elle n'est pas seule. Quand bien même LUI n'est pas avec elle, il viendra la chercher. Les chercher se rectifie-t-elle. Raiponce se redresse barbouillée et fixe son ventre. Elle est enceinte du Capitaine Killian "Hook" Jones.

- Mademoiselle!

Martha entre en trombe dans la chambre.

- La future princesse Aurora a disparût! Le prince Philipp veut vous voir immédiatement!

- Disparue?!

- Venez vite!

Raiponce se lève d'un bond mais sa volonté se fendille alors qu'elle est prise d'un nouveau vertige. Le répriment avec toute ses forces, elle suit Martha au travers de nombreux couloirs, ses pieds nus claquent sur le carrelage froid. Dans l'antichambre, Philipp fait les cents pas comme un lion en cage.

- Raiponce!

En la voyant entrer, le prince se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

- C'est cette sorcière! Maleficent! Elle a enlevé Aurora!

- Allons la retrouver! S'écrie Raiponce impatiente.

- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. J'irai et je la retrouverai. Mais tu dois rester ici.

L'annonce tombe comme une masse dans le cœur de Raiponce.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur le palais et le royaume, se justifie-t-il.

- Mais enfin Philipp! Tu ne peux pas partir seul!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'enverrai des lettres régulièrement pour te tenir au courant.

Raiponce voit bien qu'elle ne peut que capituler face à la volonté de Philipp. Il ne lui laisse pas le choix.

- Très bien. Très bien. Je m'occuperai de ton royaume et le protègerai.

- Merci! Je pars dans une heure. J'ai laissé des instructions dans mon cabinet personnel, je te fais confiance.

- Tu peux.

Le prince se prépare à quitter la pièce mais Raiponce le rattrape par le bras.

La peur lui cisaille les entrailles mais Raiponce se voit mal faire face seule à son problème. Elle a peur de tout ce qui pourrait advenir dans le futur. Mais elle sais qu'elle ne doit pas abandonner quand même. Elle n'en a pas le droit.

- Qu'y a-t-il? l'inquiétude dans la voix de Philipp sort Raiponce de ses pensées.

Le prince remarque enfin la pâleur de la peau de son amie ainsi que les tremblements qui agitent ses doigts.

- Raiponce, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je... Je suis...

Raiponce serre ses doigts autours du poignet de son ami.

- Je suis enceinte.

Le silence tombe dans la pièce. Un silence lourd et oppressant.

- Tu quoi?! s'exclame alors Philipp choqué.

Raiponce le lâche et recule d'un pas et prise d'un vertige s'assied lourdement dans un canapé.

- Mais enfin qui?! Quand?!

Philipp est désemparé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il comprend le besoin de soutient de Raiponce passe avant les questions et après avoir fait les cents pas en marmonnant, il s'assoit près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras avec douceur.

- Raiponce, je voudrai rester...

- Non, le coupe-t-elle. Tu pars. Ça ira. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Martha s'occupera de toi, d'accord.

Raiponce hoche la tête pour approuver.

- Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

Philipp se lève et s'étire.

- Prend soin de toi et en cas de problème, parle à mon père. Il n'a de roi que le titre mais ses conseils sont sages. Ils pourront t'aider.

- Merci Philipp.

Raiponce se lève et soupire. Elle se sent très affaiblie. Son ventre grogne.

- Va manger. Je pars.

- Philipp, tu veux vraiment savoir?

Le prince soupire, évidemment qu'il aimerait savoir même si il a déjà sa petite idée.

- C'est Hook.

Philipp émet un grognement entre le soupir et l'énervement avant de regarder Raiponce dans les yeux.

- Bravo!

L'ironie à peine masquée de sa voix blesse la jeune femme au plus profond de son être. Perturbée, des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux.

Prenant conscience de son erreur, le prince regrette de s'être laissé emporter. Il s'approche de Raiponce et passe sa main le long de son bras.

- Je suis content mais en même temps, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'était pas prévu et... Je ne sais pas! Si il y a le moindre problème je ne serai pas là et cet enfant grandira sans père.

- Philipp, l'interrompt Raiponce excédée. Ça ira. Va retrouver Aurora. Je me débrouille ici.

Peu convaincu mais en manque d'arguments, Philipp va laisser Raiponce seule. Après de longues embrassades, le prince part et Raiponce s'affale dans le canapé à bout de force.

- Vous voulez quelque chose miss? Demande Martha soucieuse qui a assisté à tout l'entretient.

- Un peu d'eau s'il vous plaît. Et de l'ananas, merci, répond la jeune femme en se redressant.

Martha disparaît laissant Raiponce seule.

Enfin pas vraiment seule. Le jeune femme pose sa main sur son ventre plat. Quelle drôle de chose que le destin. Raiponce a sept mois pour s'habituer à l'idée que désormais elle ne vit plus que pour elle et que maintenant ils seront deux à attendre le retour de Killian...

Deux... Un enfant... Un bébé... Une vie qui dépend d'elle, à qui elle transmettra certainement son pouvoir...

Martha revient avec un plateau chargé d'une carafe, un verre et une large coupelle de fruits dont au milieu trône un grand ananas déjà découpé.

- Voilà miss.

- Merci beaucoup. Pourriez vous envoyer un message au capitaine commandant Rider, je dois lui parler pour commencer à prendre en main ce royaume et me mettre en contact avec tous les conseillers.

- Bien. Quand est ce qu'aura lieu l'entretient?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- D'accord.

La vieille dame repart et Raiponce se sert un verre d'eau et boit lentement. Une longue journée s'annonce...

Après son petit déjeuner frugal, Raiponce retourne dans sa chambre se doucher et se vêtir, après ça, elle va dans l'antichambre de Philipp à la recherche de son cabinet personnel. La voilà seule dans ce grand château. Enfin pas vraiment.

Quelques minutes de recherche plus tard, la jeune femme trouve la porte du bureau du prince parmi toutes les portes de son antichambre.

Le cabinet de Philipp est peint en blanc, une large fenêtre en voûte laisse passer la brillante lumière du soleil. Un large bureau de bois clair où s'étale des tas de papiers importants trône près de la fenêtre, un fauteuil de velours rouge apparaît éclatant à la lueur de l'astre du jour, enfin une grande armoire de bois fin fermé conserve jalousement les registres financiers et humain du royaume qui Raiponce doit désormais gérer.

Un soupir traverse la pièce. Au travail!

Raiponce s'installe dans le fauteuil et commence à parcourir les différents dossiers.

En début d'après midi, Martha réapparait.

- Les conseillers viendront dans trois heures. Le déjeuner est prêt.

- C'est parfait merci.

La jeune femme se lève et rejoint la salle à manger. Une grande table est dressée, de nombreux mets sont présents mais seul un couvert est présent. C'est assez dépriment. Raiponce mange rapidement et peu avant de retourner dans le bureau pour finir de préparer la réunion, mais elle est interrompue par Martha.

- Miss, vous n'avez rien mangé. Ce n'est pas bien. Surtout dans votre état.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Et de toute manière l'odeur de la nourriture me donne mal au cœur.

- Tenez, mangez un peu de pain aux pommes au moins. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose parce que vous mourrez de faim.

- Merci Martha.

Raiponce prend le petit pain et s'en coupe un morceau et le grignote pour faire plaisir à sa dame de compagnie. C'est vrai qu'il est bon. La jeune femme le dévore avant de continuer son travail. Le conseil qui l'attend regroupe les capitaines commandants de la flotte, des troupes de terre ainsi que le roi qui est présent pour conseiller.

Il est évident que les mesures que Raiponce compte imposer à l'approche de l'automne ne vont pas plaire aux riches mais qu'importe.

Avec le soutient du roi, les bals sont annulés sauf en cas de fêtes nationales et importantes, les approvisionnements de nourriture ne se feront pas plus importants que nécessaire et les impôts de l'automne sont abaissés pour éviter les crises de famine durant l'hiver où rien ne pousse et où les paysans vivent de leurs économies.

Flynn Rider a été le plus farouche de ses opposants mais il dû se plier à l'avis du roi. À la fin du conseil, Raiponce sort dans les jardins avec le roi.

- Alors un heureux événement arrivera bientôt?

- En effet.

- Je vais mettre à votre disposition une grande chambre attenante à la votre, ainsi qu'un homme qui vous construira le berceau. Un homme d'exception et un ancien ami.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Vos mesures pour ce royaume sont très justes qu'importe ce qu'en pensent les autres. Vous avez l'oeil pour poser les vrais problèmes et les régler.

- Vous pensez que j'arriverai à tenir ce royaume jusqu'au retour de Philipp?

- Bien évidemment. J'ai une grande confiance en vous. Votre regard est juste.

- J'espère tout de même qu'ils reviendront vite.

- Ah, moi aussi. Moi aussi.

Le vieil homme appuyé sur sa canne sourit à Raiponce.

- Il commence à faire frais, nous devrions rentrer, propose Raiponce au roi.

- Allons-y.

Ensemble, ils font demi tour et retourne à la chaleur du palais. Nous sommes fin août et l'automne est en avance, le froid tombe lentement sur la Forêt Enchantée.

Les feuilles rougissent et tombent. Au nord, Snow White et le Prince Charming se battent pour reprendre le royaume du roi Georges.

- Nous devons leur envoyer des hommes.

- Je m'y oppose! clame Rider.

- Duc Rider, écoutez au moins mes arguments!

- Avec tout le respect que je vous doit madame la Gouverneure, je m'oppose au soutient des rebelles!

- Ce ne sont pas des rebelles! Snow White se bat pour récupérer ce qui lui revient de droit aidée du Prince James qui se bat pour renverser la perfidie de son père.

La dispute entre Raiponce et Flynn dure ainsi depuis des heures. Les autres commandants écoutent car ça ne l'est concerne pas vraiment. La Gouverneure veut envoyer des hommes par la baie, donc es divisions de Rider qui s'y oppose avec fermeté.

- Je ne laisserais pas mes hommes se battre sous une bannière rebelle.

- Vous m'exaspérez! S'énerve Raiponce. Ce sont des héritiers légitimes! Ils ont pris le temps de nous envoyer une demande d'aide et il n'est pas question que nous passions pour des lâches à leurs yeux en refusant de leur porter secours.

- Soyez logique vous voulez vraiment supporter le poids des morts dans une rébellion qui n'aboutira peut être à rien?!

- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

- C'est insensé.

- Au contraire tout est déjà pensé. Envoyez un message à Snow White et dites lui que la première compagnie est en route pour la baie des Pins. Tout de suite.

Rider pousse un soupir mais il n'a pas le choix. Le message est rédigé et envoyé.

- Fin du conseil, déclare Raiponce en se rasseyant épuisée.

Son dos la fait souffrir. La jeune femme pose sa main sur son ventre un peu rebondit. Le mois d'Octobre se finit et le froid devient plus vif.

- Vous vous en êtes à nouveau très bien débrouillée, dit calmement le roi.

- Merci majesté.

- Cet après midi, Gepetto viendra pour le berceau. Cela vous convient-il?

- C'est parfait, dit Raiponce en souriant au vieil homme.

- Allons déjeuner.

Raiponce se lève et suit le roi jusqu'à la salle à manger où une grande table a été dressée pour eux. Ils ont prit l'habitude de prendre leurs repas ensemble pour se tenir compagnie. Raiponce s'entend très bien avec le roi et sa sagesse lui apporte beaucoup. De plus, le monarque n'a pas perdu son humour et ils rient souvent tous les deux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Ça va, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir? Ce ventre est gênant, avoue Raiponce.

Le roi rit.

- Il est vrai qu'avec ce petit être vous ne pouvez plus bouger à votre guise.

- Tout à fait!

Après le déjeuner, ils sortent faire leur promenade quotidienne dans les jardins. Les fleurs ont toutes disparues remplacées par des arbrisseaux taillés en toutes formes. Une fontaine s'élève et s'étire faisant profiter les promeneurs d'un léger clapotis délicat et régulier.

Le roi et Raiponce s'assoient sur un banc face à la fontaine; ornée d'une sirène, pour soulager l'arthrose du vieil homme et le dos de la jeune femme.

- Vous pensez qu'il va revenir? demande gentiment le monarque en prenant la main de Raiponce dans la sienne.

- Qui donc? Philipp?

- Non, pas Philipp. Lui je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Votre ami,Jones.

- Il me l'a promis. Et c'est un homme d'honneur. Il reviendra, affirme-t-elle doucement.

Pour le roi, Jones n'est qu'un homme de la mer partit en mission, laissant derrière lui involontairement sa fiancée enceinte sous la protection de fidèles amis. Il ne sait pas que Jones est en réalité un capitaine pirate.

- J'espère le voir un jour.

- Je pense que vous le verrez.

- Magnifique. Venez, je pense que Gepetto ne va pas tarder.

Ils se relèvent et rentrent au château. Martha les attend avec un grand sourire.

- Majesté, mademoiselle, monsieur Gepetto et son fils Pinochio sont ici. Ils vous attendent dans l'antichambre de mademoiselle.

- Parfait, merci Martha, dit le roi.

La vieille femme s'incline et repart vers le fond du palais.

Raiponce et le roi se rendent dans l'antichambre aux tons beiges de la jeune femme. Un vieil homme est assit et à ses côtés un enfant avec un chapeau rouge s'agite un peu. Mais cet enfant n'est pas de chair et d'os. C'est un pantin de bois!

- Gepetto!

- Timothé! Mon ami.

Les deux hommes s'étreignent longuement et e petit pantin de bois tourne sa tête à nouveau.

- Majsté, je suis Pinochio, clame-t-il d'une voix fluette.

Raiponce est choquée. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à un pantin magique. Le roi salue l'enfant de bois avec chaleur sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il parle à du bois.

- Gepetto, Pinochio, laissez moi vous présenter Raiponce. Une amie de mon fils. La belle future maman.

- Enchantée, dit doucement la jeune femme.

Gepetto l'accueille avec un large sourire et une grande effusion de joie tout comme le petit enfant de bois. Raiponce conduit le vieux menuisier dans la chambre du bébé.

Les murs sont blancs cassé et celui à droite de la porte est vert, une armoire de bois clair est postée contre le mus de gauche en partant de la porte. Elle est vide pour le moment. Des étagères pleines de jouets de bois et de peluches ornent les murs à intervalle régulier. Au sol, un tapis couvre le centre de la pièce de son velours vert et brun.

Au centre accroché au plafond, flotte un mobile de verre; cadeau du roi, d'où pendent des bateaux, des mouettes et une ancre.

- C'est une bien belle chambre que vous avez là! s'exclame Gepetto en retirant son chapeau.

- Merci. Le roi a bon goût.

- Je vous en prie, vous teniez beaucoup à avoir un mobile original.

- C'est vrai, fait Raiponce pensive en glissant ses doigts sur l'un des bateaux de verre coloré par la lumière.

- Bon, dit Gepetto. Je vous ai emmené quelques plans de différents berceaux. Et si vous voulez y apporter des modifications, je vous en prie ne vous gênez pas.

- C'est très gentil merci.

Raiponce va s'assoir dans la rockingchair blanche près des grandes fenêtres qui mènent à un petit balcon baigné de soleil. Gepetto prend place sur un petit pouf à côté de la jeune femme. Le roi discute et joue avec Pinochio dans l'antichambre, les laissant seuls.

- Alors miss, vous avez déjà une idée pour le type de bois?

- Du peuplier.

- Et pour la forme? Ronde, plus rectangulaire?

- Rectangulaire, sans bascule.

- Très bien.

Gepetto tire de sa besace de cuir un carnet à croquis aux feuilles jaunies. Cela rappelle à Raiponce qu'elle n'a pas dessiné depuis longtemps, mais aussi le portrait de Killian calé dans son corset contre son cœur.

Le vieil ébéniste montre quelques croquis à Raiponce qui les trouvent tous magnifiques. Elle n'arrive pas à faire son choix jusqu'au moment où Gepetto lui montre un berceau fixe, rectangle, bordé de vaguelettes claires peintes en bleu.

- J'aime énormément celui là.

- Tant mieux car c'est le dernier que j'ai à vous proposer, rit le vieil homme.

- Alors je prends celui ci, affirme-t-elle.

Gepetto et Pinochio s'en vont après maints remerciements et le roi et Raiponce se retrouvent à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

Ils retournent dans les jardins où ils sont rejoints par Flynn Rider qui semble toujours énervé contre la décision de la Gouverneure; d'envoyer ses hommes aider Snow White.

- Mademoiselle la Gouverneure les bateaux sont partis avec nos messagers.

- Parfait, merci, dit doucement la jeune femme.

- Je vous en prie, dit Rider en s'inclinant. Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Ça va doucement comme les saisons, répond-t-elle laconique. Et vous? demande Raiponce par pure politesse.

- Je vais bien. L'hiver va être rude j'en ai peur.

- Oui, je le crois aussi.

- Et vous majesté, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Ah moi,... Je suis le cours du temps mes os suivent.

- M'en voilà heureux. Puis-je? demande Rider en indiquant un bout de banc.

Le roi lui fait signe qu'il peut s'assoir et Flynn s'exécute.

_L'après midi décline lentement sur le royaume. Le soir arrive et les jours s'enchaînent. Comme pressentit, l'hiver est rude mais le conseil restreint de la Gouverneure s'arrange pour aider au mieux le peuple. Mais le dur hiver ne s'étend pas et Mars passe frais et doux avec ses bourgeons et ses fleurs. Fin Mars Gepetto porte le berceau. Il est magnifique, plus beau encore que ce que Raiponce s'était imaginé. Clair, fin, léger, entouré de petites vagues bleues._

_Le palais n'ouvre pas ses portes pour les grands bals d'antan mais il reste ouvert pour des dîners avec quelques grands riches. Raiponce trouve ces réunions épuisantes et son état n'arrange rien. Elle n'a plus de vomissement depuis le mois de Décembre et Martha trouve ça engageant, elle a eu trois enfants alors elle s'y connaît!_

_La mi Avril se finit et les couleurs du printemps éclatent dans les jardins. Le roi Timothé et Raiponce continuent à se balader entre les tulipes et les œillets, le rose et le jaune, le soleil et le marbre. Leurs promenades se font tout de même plus lentes, Raiponce n'arrive plus trop à bien se mouvoir à cause de son ventre qui s'est vraiment bien rebondit; à croire qu'ils sont deux dedans!_

_Flynn tente peu à peu de devenir ami avec Raiponce. Mais ses assauts de séduction la rebute. Malgré sa gentillesse, la jeune femme n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. _

_Comme promis, Philipp lui a beaucoup écrit. Il a retrouvé la trace d'Aurora mais ne peut pas encore la rejoindre, elle se déplace. Maleficent fait tout pour les éloigner mais ça échouera. Il lui demande des nouvelles sachant qu'il ne recevra aucune réponse. Le roi se plaît à écouter Raiponce lui lire les lettre de son fils. Sa vue décline et il ne peut plus très bien lire; bien évidemment c'est la vieillesse qui fait ça alors il a demandé à Raiponce de ne rien faire de plus que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs pourrait être dangereuse pour le bébé. Durant leurs promenades, la jeune femme lui fait la lecture de romans trouvés dans la bibliothèque._

_Arrivant au terme de sa grossesse, Martha insiste pour confiner Raiponce dans sa chambre. La seule condition pour qu'elle en sorte est un conseil d'urgence. Le roi passe lui rendre visite, ils ne prennent plus leurs repas ensemble et la solitude les guette. _

- Alors, comment se porte notre future maman?

- Elle est terrorisée, avoue Raiponce.

Elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à vraiment bien s'occuper de cet enfant. Elle a peur de ne pas assez l'aimer, de lui faire du mal ou qu'il lui fasse tant penser à sa vie de pirate qu'elle lui en veuille. L'angoisse lui coupe le sommeil et l'appétit. Raiponce a peur de ne pas réussir à être une bonne mère. Cette question qu'elle avait repoussé au bout de son esprit l'assaille à nouveau et la fait souffrir.

Vous serez la plus merveilleuse des mamans, lui assure le roi en souriant, devinant ses pensées. Vous l'aimez déjà cet enfant, cela se voit dans vos yeux. Rassurez vous, ce petit bonhomme aura la plus belle et la plus aimante maman de ce monde.

La jeune femme sourit rassurée des paroles du roi sage.

Elle a peur mais elle n'est pas seule. Entourée d'un père d'adoption et de Martha qui est peu à peu devenue une confidente, Raiponce se sent entourée et intégrée dans une famille. Même si chaque jour qui passe loin du Jolly Roger et de son capitaine est un coup de pioche de plus dans son cœur, elle garde espoir de les retrouver à nouveau.

Une nuit, Raiponce est réveillée par un bruit de pas sur le carrelage. Automatiquement elle attrape son poignard caché dans son oreiller et se lève.

- Ceci est inutile, dearie,siffle une voix malicieuse.

Les bougies s'allument dans un craquement sec, de ce fait les yeux ambrés de la jeune femme clignent plusieurs fois avant de s'adapter à la lumière neuve qui éclaire la pièce d'une lueur inquiétante.

Bien qu'elle n'est jamais rencontré cet homme, la magie et la voix un peu mauvaise ne laissent pas de place au doute. Raiponce sait à qui elle a à faire.

- Rumplestilskin, dit-elle. Je pourrai dire que je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Me voilà offensé! S'exclame le Dark One avec un visage déformé à l'extrême pour montré sa stupeur montrant bien qu'il se moque totalement des mots de la jeune femme.

Sa peau de crocodile luit à la lumière des bougies d'un éclat inquiétant.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là?

- Vous le savez ma chère alors épargnez moi vos questions idiotes. Mon temps est précieux.

- Vous voulez mon enfant.

- C'est exact.

- Pas question! s'énerve la jeune femme.

- Mais une vie pour une vie. Si vous me laisser cet enfant, j'effacerai votre dette et vous pourrez être avec votre pirate.

- Comment savez vous cela?!

Le crocodile soupire.

- Je vous ai demandé de m'épargner des questions futiles! siffle-t-il irrité.

- Je refuse.

- Alors vous seriez prête à sacrifier votre Grand Amour pour cet enfant?

- Oui. Car si je le faisais, je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Rumplestilskin semble ébranlé par ces paroles mais se reprend très vite et sourit défiant Raiponce de changer d'avis.

- Ma décision ne changera pas. Je garderai cet enfant. Car c'est mon fils et le sien. Et malgré tout ce que vous tenterez de faire pour détruire son bonheur, ça échouera. Il n'est pas trop tard pour lui. Tout comme je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous.

Le Dark One prend une expression un peu triste puis soupire théâtralement son regret.

- Vous avez torr, il est trop tard pour moi. Bien! Cet enfant aura vos pouvoir un jour ou l'autre, je vous préviens ça ne sera pas facile à vivre! Sur ce!

Rumplestilskin disparaît et avec lui la lumière des bougies. Raiponce range son poignard et s'allonge sur son lit.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Le sommeil l'emporte dans un monde bien différent où les fins heureuses ont lieu plus tôt qu'on ne le souhaite.

Raiponce est réveillée par une douleur égale à celle d'un coup de poignard dans son ventre. Elle se lève poussant un cri de douleur atroce et constate que ses draps sont mouillés. Elle a perdu les eaux!

Martha dort dans la chambre au bout du couloir, elle doit s'y rendre. Qu'importe qu'il soit deux heure ou quatre heure du matin! Il faut qu'elle la prévienne.

Soutenant son ventre d'une main et s'appuyant sur le mur de l'autre, Raiponce se précipite vers le fond du couloir et ouvre la porte de la vieille dame de chambre à la volée.

- Le bébé arrive! hurle-t-elle.

Martha se réveille en sursaut dans sa robe de nuit blanche à dentelle délavée.

- Mademoiselle! Vite! Allongez vous dans mon lit.

- Mais...

- Pas de protestations! s'écrie Martha avec un certain calme dans la voix. Le vez vos jambes. Je vais chercher le roi.

- Le roi?! panique Raiponce.

- Oui. Il m'a demandé de venir le chercher quand le moment serait venu et de toutes façons vous avez besoin d'un ami pour vous rassurer.

La vieille dame disparaît sans laisser le temps à Raiponce de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle reste donc là allongée à souffrir et paniquer seule. Mais très vite la douleur prend le pas sur toutes ses pensées. Ces douleurs sont plus fortes et plus proches que jamais.

Le roi Timothé guidé par Martha arrive dans la chambre et le vieil homme s'assoit tout près de la jeune femme angoissée.

- Ma petite détendez-vous. Tout ira bien. Vous me rappelez ma femme. Ma chère Rose.

Une nouvelle douleur fait son apparition arrachant un cri de douleur à Raiponce qui saisit la main du roi pour se soutenir.

- J'ai peur, sa voix brisée claque dans la chambre.

Des larmes strient ses joues, l'angoisse noue son estomac. Raiponce ne sait plus quoi faire.

- Courage. Je suis avec vous. Vous ne serez plus jamais seule désormais.

Ainsi et durant de très longues heures, le roi soutient Raiponce de son mieux. La jeune femme perd le contrôle de son pouvoir et ses cheveux blonds se libèrent et s'illuminent d'un halo doré guérissant tous les habitants du palais inconsciemment. Le roi Timothé retrouve la vue qu'il croyait perdue à cause de la vieillesse et non d'une maladie et son visage s'illumine en voyant que Raiponce est au bout du travail.

La peine d'être loin de Killian, la douleur et la solitude retenue et contenue en elle pendant toutes ses années sont chassées du cœur de Raiponce par toutes ses larmes et le creux qui s'était formé dans son cœur est remplit à nouveau tendis qu'elle entend des pleurs. Raiponce sourit, éclairée par les rayons du zénith solaire.

- Mademoiselle, vous avez un merveilleux fils.

Le visage de la jeune maman se transforme en un doux sourire impatient. Un fils, Killian. Tu as un fils.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et j'espère tous vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Le chapitre suivant sera la fin de la première partie de la fiction, ensuite nous basculerons dans la première saison de la série où nous retrouverons tous nos amis maudits! :D

A la semaine prochaine! Merci à tous!

- Melancholy :)

**PS :** Je vous invite à lire mes autres histoires qui sont basées sur tout un tas de fandoms différents si vous en avez le temps! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fanfiction! :D

La suite n'arrivera que le samedi après la fin des vacances de la zone A soit le Samedi 17 Mai. Oui je sais c'est loin tout ça mais je dois prendre de l'avance sur la version papier et préparer mes épreuves anticipées du BAC donc il me faut un court break. Désolée.

Je remercie **Gaby, Patchan, Miss-Pop, Bee, Svjetlana, .39, CapitainSwanForEver3** et tous les lecteurs anonymes! Vos reviews et vos vues me font extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Martha s'approche de Raiponce le nouveau né dans ses bras entouré d'une couverture blanche.

D'instinct, la jeune femme tend les bras vers son fils secouée de sanglots un sourire radieux sur son visage pâle et suant.

Enfin, après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Raiponce prend son fils dans ses bras. Il est si petit et si fragile.

- Mon fils, dit-elle la voix brisée.

Ses larmes de joie glissent sur les joues rebondies du nouveau né qui pleure à son tour. Raiponce le console doucement sous les regard attendris de Martha et du roi.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors sur Flynn Rider accompagné du chargé des registres de naissances, un petit homme rond aux cheveux blancs et au gros nez.

- Pardonnez moi de faire irruption ici, mais comme le veut le protocole de naissances royales ou gouvernementales, dix minutes après l'accouchement, l'huissier doit prendre les nom des parents et celui de l'enfant né.

Le roi se lève furieux que ce moment soit interrompu pour un protocole stupide et vieux de centaines d'années!

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

- Majesté, c'est la loi, insiste Rider.

- Majesté, ça ira. Laissez les s'approcher.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Flynn s'assoit près de Raiponce.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? lui demande-t-il alors la voix pleine d'intérêt.

- Bien merci, lui répond-t-elle froide face au visage malsain de cet homme.

- Madame, votre nom je vous prie, demande l'intendant avec douceur. Et après je vous laisserai en paix.

- Raiponce Jones, affirme la jeune femme pleine d'aplomb.

Le roi Tomothé sourit.

- Et le nom du père?

À cet instant Flynn va pour ouvrir la bouche certainement pour affirmer qu'il est le père car la vérité serait un déshonneur pour ce palais mais Raiponce ne lui laisse pas le choix, elle prend la parole avant lui.

- Killian Jones.

Rider manque de s'étouffer et le roi explose de rire. Il l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps. L'intendant semble déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de noter ce nom peu commun et connu et sourit à Raiponce gentiment en dodelinant de sa tête ronde et rouge.

- Et votre fils?

Raiponce regarde l'enfant dans ses bras. Il est endormit paisiblement et le tension dans la pièce ne semble pas le déranger. Martha prépare les bains pour la mère et son fils ainsi que de nouveau vêtements tout en tendant une oreille, le roi appuyé sur sa canne scrute Rider assis près de Raiponce qui le jette des regards froids.

Elle aurait dû y réfléchir avant mais en rassemblant le fait que cet enfant s'est développer ici, sous la protection du roi Timothé et que son père est le grand Killian "Hook" Jones. Il n'y a plus de doutes possibles.

- Timothé Liam Jones, déclare finalement Raipone en un grand sourire.

L'intendant note, salue et disparaît. Flynn Rider se lève d'un bond faisant sursauter Raiponce et réveillant ainsi le petit Tomothé.

- Sortez capitaine Rider. Votre place n'est pas ici, dit Raiponce en berçant son fils pour le calmer.

- Mademoiselle, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé.

- Parlez, je n'ai rien à cacher au roi ou à Martha.

- Bien. Mademoiselle Raiponce, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de m'épouser. Ainsi votre fils aurait un père vaillant et fort.

La jeune femme rit avant de faire un sourire désabusé à Flynn.

- Mais cet enfant à déjà un père. Et il viendra nous chercher. J'ai confiance en cet homme d'honneur.

Rider rit jaune.

- Partez maintenant. Je voudrai me reposer. Reprenons cette discutions plus tard.

- Bien.

Flynn s'en va et bien évidemment, Raiponce s'endort épuisée, son fils contre elle.

Les jours s'écoulent à grande vitesse. Raiponce ne cesse de repousser son entretient avec Rider et passe la plupart de son temps avec son fils. Il est si beau. Quelques cheveux bruns ont poussé sur sont crâne et ses yeux d'acier reflètent la volonté de Killian, attristant et comblant sa mère à chaque fois.

Cela fait deux mois que Timothé est né et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Killian. Malgré tout, Raiponce refuse de perdre espoir.

Un après midi de Juin, la jeune femme se promène dans les jardins avec le roi qui est très heureux d'avoir retrouvé la vue et Timothé qui dort dans ses bras.

- Mademoiselle la gouverneure, cela fait maintenant deux mois que vous m'évitez, j'aimerai réitérer ma demande.

- Et je réitère mon refus. Je vous suis reconnaissante de vous inquiéter mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, vous êtes très agréable mais nos avis sont bien trop opposés pour que nous puissions nous entendre. Pardonnez moi mais je ne partage pas vos sentiments.

Flynn sourit tristement et part avant de se retourner et de dire :

- Je gagnerai votre cœur.

Raiponce sourit pleine de défi.

- Essayez donc!

Bon voilà un problème résolu! Du moins en partie.

Le roi rit légèrement.

- Ce petit est un forcené. Il tient à vous.

- Je le vois bien.

Timothé s'agite et s'agrippe aux cheveux de sa mère pour se redresser.

- Aïe, lâche ça mon chéri, tu pourras tirer tes propres cheveux quand tu en auras assez, lui dit sa mère tendrement.

Le roi rit à nouveau. Il a l'impression d'être retourné vingt quatre ans en arrière quand sa femme portait Philipp dans ses bras mais là Raiponce est comme sa fille qui tient contre elle son petit fils.

Les nouvelles de Philipp se font plus longues à venir à mesure qu'il s'éloigne dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il a un nouveau compagnon de voyage : Mulan. Ensemble, ils parcourent le fin fond du pays afin de retrouver Aurora.

Mais cela fera bientôt un an qu'il est partit, le roi Timothé s'affaiblit malgré les soins de Raiponce, la vieillesse le rattrape. Le petit Timothé grandit doucement entouré de sa mère, sa nounou Martha et son grand père d'adoption. Ainsi le temps s'en va dans une grande joie mélancolique.

Raiponce se sent heureuse et entourée mais son amour lui manque tant, parfois, elle regarde son fils et son cœur se serre tant il ressemble à Killian. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux et des fois, même sourire charmant.

- Maman tu viens?! On va jouer dehors!

Il a déjà trois ans... Que le temps passe vite.

- J'arrive mon chéri.

Peu de choses ont changé. Philipp est toujours absent, le roi perd lentement sa santé, Timothé grandit et Raiponce se lasse d'attendre. Cette douleur se fait toujours plus présente tout comme ses larmes. C'est très dur de vivre avec un enfant qui ressemble à son Grand Amour.

Raiponce ses cheveux roux lâchés dans sa robe de soie verte se précipite à la suite de son fils dans les jardins sous les yeux envieux de Rider.

Leur relation s'est adoucie, désormais Raiponce accepte l'amitié de Flynn qui se fait de moins en moins pressant quant à ses envies de mariage.

Le royaume des fleurs est en grande expansion de plus, Snow White et Charming ont vaincu le roi Georges et la Méchante Reine. Le commerce avec leur royaume reprend plus important que jamais. La vie est très agréable mais toujours pas de Killian Jones en vue.

Un soir, alors qu'elle prend l'air sur son balcon, une mouette se pose sur la rambarde, une lettre à la patte.

Le mot est griffonné rapidement et à peine la lettre est détachée que l'oiseau du grand large disparaît dans la nuit.

_Raiponce,_

_J'ai trouvé comment nous débarrasser du Dark One. Je reviendrai te chercher bientôt._

_Attend moi Killian._

Touchée, les larmes de Raiponce coulent sur les joues de Raiponce qui sort le portrait un peu jaunit du capitaine de son corset. Il n'a pas bougé depuis près de trois longues années. Il lui manque tant!

Quelques semaines après ce bref message, la gouverneure reçoit une invitation de Snow White à son mariage avec Charming en tant que représentante du royaume des Fleurs. Aussitôt reçue que ses bagages sont près ainsi que ceux de Timothé. Après de brefs adieux avec le roi et Martha, Raiponce accompagnée de son fils et de Flynn Rider partent en calèche vers le royaume de Snow White et Charming.

Le palais est magnifique! Aussi beau que celui de Philipp. Les tours blanches en bord de colline la mer silencieuse s'insinuant dans la baie.

Bientôt, ils prendraient le large eux aussi avec le Jolly Roger.

La calèche est arrêtée devant les grilles du palais par un nain.

- Qui va là? demande-t-il un peu grincheux.

- Raiponce Jones, Gouverneure du royaume des Fleurs, je suis ici avec le capitaine commandant de la flotte royale Flynn Rider et mon fils.

- Bien. La princesse et le prince vous attendent dans la salle du conseil.

- Merci lui dit gentiment Raiponce.

Le nain grommelle et fait signe à ses frères d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois dans la cour du château, Flynn descend et aide Raiponce à en faire de même et cette dernière aide Timothé presque quatre ans à descendre de la calèche.

Des gardes accompagnent la calèche près des écuries et un criquet volant vient stationner face au visage de Raiponce.

- Snow White et Charming voudraient vous voir seule si vous l'acceptez. Ils aimeraient s'entretenir avec vous en privé pour vous présenter quelqu'un.

Très surprise, sa première réaction est de chasser l'insecte parlant mais ce dernier insiste pour terminer son message.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Mon nom est Jiminy Criquet et je suis une conscience.

Raiponce soupire.

- Mon chéri tu vas rester avec le capitaine Rider quelques instants d'accord, dit la douce jeune femme en se mettant au niveau de son fils.

De la main elle chasse quelques mèches ébènes des yeux bleu acier de l'enfant qui lui sourit gaiement.

-Tu dois travailler longtemps? lui demande Timothé perdant un peu son sourire.

- Non ce ne sera pas long. Je te le promet.

Le petit garçon se jette dans les bras de sa mère qui embrasse le haut de son crâne.

- A tout de suite.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi mon chéri, dit-elle en faisant glisser son index sur le bout du nez de son fils.

Raiponce s'éloigne précédée de peu par Jiminy laissant Doc guider Flynn et Tomothé vers leurs quartiers. Ce voyage n'est que l'histoire de trois jours et à leur retour, ce sera déjà l'anniversaire de Timothé. Cela fera bientôt quatre ans que Hook l'a laissé. Raiponce se sent abandonnée d'une part et très heureuse de l'autre. C'est un conflit de sentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle du conseil, Raiponce ouvre la porte à Jiminy et n'a pas le temps de faire deux pas dans la pièce que son nom est poussé dans un hurlement de joie. Une jeune femme enveloppée d'une cape rouge se jette sur elle.

- Scarlet!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignent et Raiponce à une soudaine envie de se confier à Scarlett tout de suite, sans attendre. Elle sait que son amie l'écoutera sans concession et la conseillera.

- Ah Raiponce! J'ai tant de choses à te dire!

- Et moi donc!

Un raclement de gorge force le chaperon rouge et la guérisseuse à se séparer.

- Mademoiselle la gouverneure Raiponce, dit le prince en s'inclinant et en souriant.

- Prince Charming, répond la jeune femme en faisant une révérence.

-Avez vous fait bon voyage?

- Excellent merci.

- Raiponce, dit la princesse.

- Snow White.

Les deux jeune femmes s'inclinent face à l'autre mais le sourire qu'elles partagent en dit long quant à l'amitié déjà naissante entre elles.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent brusquement sur Doc suivit d'un petit garçon et d'un grand homme dans un costume jaune d'œuf.

- Maman!

Timothé se jette dans les bras de sa mère qui le serre contre elle.

- Thimothé voici la princesse Snow White et le prince Charming.

- Enchanté petit bonhomme, lui dit doucement le prince en souriant.

- Bonjour princesse, répond-t-il avec sa petite voix fluette. Bonjour monsieur le prince.

- Bonjour Timothé.

- Capitaine commandant Flynn Rider, se présente Flynn.

- Enchanté, lui répond James.

- Ravie, dit calmement Snow.

Les deux hommes se serrent la mains chaleureusement et Scarlett se précipite sur Raiponce.

- C'est ton fils?! Demande-t-elle hystérique.

- Oui. Timothé, voici mon amie Scarlet.

- Tu es très mignon.

- Tu es très jolie aussi, lui répond l'enfant selon sa propre politesse avec un charmant sourire.

- Toi, tu as un visage que je ne vois pas pour la première fois, commente le chaperon rouge. Ma chère Raiponce, je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter.

- Compte là dessus.

Le soir venu, Scarlet se glisse jusqu'à la chambre de Raiponce pour tout savoir.

- Et voilà, tu sais tout.

- Donc ton cher pirate ne sait pas qu'il a un fils qui lui ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau.

- Non.

- Ma chérie.

Scarlet prend Raiponce dans ses bras et cette dernière laisse couler ses larmes amères trop longtemps contenues.

Elle se sent si seule. Pourtant elle n'a pas de quoi. Raiponce est si triste d'avoir était abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aime tant. Sa missive n'y change rien. Il n'est toujours pas là et elle est fatiguée d'attendre. Ce sont des sentiments triste qui noircissent son cœur.

Avec l'aide de Scarlet, Raiponce a fait le clair dans ses sentiments. Elle ne doit plus s'empêcher de vivre à cause de sa peine et ne se préoccuper que d'une seule et unique personne; son amour éternel : son fils, Timothé.

Le lendemain, le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand Raiponce se réveille. Le mariage a lieu dans trois heurs.

Ravie pour les amis de Scarlet, Raiponce ne met pas longtemps à se lever et se préparer dans une robe de soie vert feuille et dorée. Elle boucle légèrement ses cheveux et se poudre pour ne pas avoir l'air fatiguée. Puis elle passe dans la chambre attenante où Timothé dort à poings fermés.

Il est si mignon avec son visage d'ange, ses mèches dans les yeux, la couverture débraillée et sa peluche en forme de lapin blanc dans les bras.

- Mon chéri, c'est l'heure, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant près de lui. Allé.

Raiponce le secoue doucement et le petit Timothé fronce son petit nez et plisse les yeux.

- Allé mon chéri, c'est l'heure, répète Raiponce d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon se réveille et sourit avant d'embrasser sa mère.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

Raiponce prépare son fils dans un costume vert tout comme sa robe.

Ensuite ils se rendent ensemble dans la salle à manger où Gepetto et un vrai petit garçon sont déjà installés avec les sept nains.

- Bonjour miss Raiponce, dit Gepetto en se levant. Vous vous souvenez de mon fils Pinochio?

- Évidemment, lui répond la jeune femme en souriant laissant Timothé se mettre aux côtés de Pinochio.

Peu après ils sont rejoints par Snow White et le prince James ainsi que Scarlett accompagnée de Granny.

Pendant ces années là, Hook n'avait pas chaumé.

Il avait retrouvé la trace de Belle après deux ans de recherche et s'était introduit dans le château de la Méchante Reine afin de la libérer.

Malheureusement, son inutilité à lui dire où était la dague du Dark One le déçu. Projetant de s'enfuir et la trouver lui même, il fut stoppé par la Méchante Reine en personne. En échange de sa vie, il avait une mission : tuer Cora; la mère de la reine déchue.

Quel enfer! Où était-il allait se fourguer encore?! Malgré tout il devait reconsidérer ses options. Si il obéissait, elle lui donnerait le moyen de tuer le crocodile et aurait sa fin heureuse avec Raiponce. Par contre, il pouvait échouer. Et dans ce cas, ce serait la mort...Non. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Killian se rendit à Wonderland et lorsqu'il trouva Cora, il se fit avoir. Comme un idiot. Stupide désir de vengeance!

La reine de Cœur n'avait pas le sien là où tout le monde le gardait.

Il en vint donc à faire une alliance avec la mère de la Méchante Reine. Acceptant de duper Regina au profit de Cora.

Après tout cette dernière avait raison. Comment pourrait-il tuer quelqu'un si il l'oubliait. Killian avait volontairement omit de parler de Raiponce à la reine de Cœur de peur de la mettre en danger.

Le plan de base était simple. Cora devait tuer sa fille en lui arrachant et écrasant le cœur et après ça, Cora le conduirait jusqu'à la dague du Dark One avec laquelle il se vengerait enfin. La vengeance est une fin, mais pour lui, ce serait un commencement.

Pour le plus grand malheur du capitaine, Cora n'avait pas tué sa fille. Un nouveau plan se mettait en marche. Celui d'aller dans un autre monde à la fin de la malédiction de Regina et tout envoyer en l'air. Ainsi tous les deux auraient ce qu'ils désiraient tant.

- Je jure que je détruirai votre bonheur! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai.

La Méchante Reine venait de faire irruption dans le somptueux mariage de Snow White et Charming.

Raiponce attrape Timothé contre elle et Flynn main sur l'épée regarde le prince avec insistance pour prendre ses ordres. Mais c'est inutile, elle repart déjà et l'épée de Charming frappe le sol là où Regina vient de disparaître.

L'ambiance du mariage est quelque peu refroidie mais le bonheur apparent entoure à nouveau les convives.

La cérémonie est suivie d'un bal pendant lequel Snow vient demander à Raiponce de danser avec elle.

- J'ai entendu parlé de vos cheveux magiques.

- Laissez moi deviner, Scarlet?

- Tout à fait.

Entourées de la musique joyeuse et le bruissement du taffetas et de la soie, Snow sourit complice.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour protéger le royaume ou autre, le royaume des Fleurs sera votre allié le plus fidèle, dit cérémonieusement Raiponce.

- C'est gentil mais j'aimerai surtout trouver en vous une amie.

- Vous l'avez déjà.

À la fin de la danse, Snow prend Raiponce dans ses bras.

- J'espère que tu passeras nous voir de temps en temps.

- Bien sûr! J'espère que tu viendras aussi nous voir. Timothé semble beaucoup apprécier ton mari.

En effet, le prince danse avec l'enfant en riant gaiement.

- Charming aime beaucoup les enfants, commente Snow en riant.

- Vous en aurez toi et lui.

- Peut être. Mais d'abord, il faut faire quelque chose pour Regina.

- Allons Snow, profite d'abord de ce qui vient et occupe toi du reste après. C'est la mélancolie et la peine qui m'ont empêché de profiter pleinement des premières années de mon fils et je le regrette plus que tout au monde.

- Alors je dois juste profiter de ma vie.

- C'est l'idée. Et de ta Lune de Miel aussi, glisse insidieusement Raiponce.

Les deux jeunes femmes rient et ne s'arrêtent que lorsqu'une tempête brune et verte accompagnée d'un prince se jette sur la femme rousse.

- Maman tu danses avec moi?!

- Bien sûr.

Raiponce salue les mariés et accompagne Timothé sur la piste de danse.

Après le long bal, tous les convives quittent les jeunes mariés non sans félicitations, Raiponce, Timothé endormit dans ses bras ne fait pas exception. Le lendemain, elle partira avec Rider pour rentrer au palais. Elle n'attend plus rien de la mer. Il est temps qu'elle profite de ce que le destin lui a offert. Une vie précipitée et un fils merveilleux. Il est grand temps pour Raiponce de profiter de sa vie.

Le retour au palais n'est que de courte durée.

Timothé fête ses quatre ans avec sa mère, son grand père, sa nounou, Pinochio accompagné de Geptetto. Ce petit monde devore la tarte au citron de Martha avec une grande joie. Le bonheur prend possession de l'esprit de chacun leur faisant oublier les menaces de la Méchante Reine.

Mais celle ci est en marche.

Une année plus tard, Snow demande à Raiponce de venir au palais en urgence. La gouverneure quitte à nouveau son chez elle avec son fils et son ami de garde du corps pour retrouver la princesse du royaume voisin.

La surprise est vraiment très belle quand Raiponce apprend que Snow White attend un enfant, une fille!

- Je t'ai fait venir parce que j'avais peur d'affronter ça toute seule.

- Mais tu n'es pas seule, tu as ton mari, les nains, tes amis.

- Tu étais seule toi?

- C'est ce que je pensais. Mais j'avais Flynn, le roi et Martha et maintenant j'ai Timothé.

Les deux jeunes femmes sont assises dans l'antichambre de la princesse. Les hommes sont dehors à jouer avec Timothé.

- J'ai perdu trop de temps à me lamenter. Mais toi Snow, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout sera parfait.

- Merci. Tu veux bien rester, jusqu'à l'accouchement? Je voudrai garder près de moi une personne qui puisse me comprendre car elle est passée par là.

- Évidemment. Tu vas voir, on fera de notre mieux, ensemble. Ta fille vivra dans le plus beau des lieux de ce pays.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourient.

Des jours paisibles commencent. Raiponce peut agir librement dans le château et profite de ce fait et du fait d'être déchargée de la gestion du Royaume des Fleurs pour jouer avec son fils dans les immenses jardins. Timothé est un garçon plein de vie qui rit beaucoup. Il est très attaché à sa mère et aime bien Flynn, cela mis à part, Timothé est un enfant de la mer. Il se sent constamment attiré par elle et Raiponce lui a apprit à nager. Leur lien est très fort mais parfois, Timothé aimerait savoir qui est son père et où il est.

Les saisons passent et le temps avance.

Le verdict est tombé. La Méchante Reine prépare une malédiction qui les transportera tous dans un autre monde. Un monde où toutes les fins heureuses n'existeront pas. Le seul espoir est l'enfant de Snow et Charming. Face à cette lueur d'espoir fragile, Blue Fairy a demandé à Gepetto de construire une armoire magique qui permettrait de transporter Snow et sa fille dans un autre monde afin qu'elles ne subissent pas la malédiction et viennent tous les sauver.

Ce plan est certes un peu égoïste mais ils doivent avoir confiance les uns en les autres sur ce point et surtout croire en la magie de cette enfant.

- Maman? On peut aller à la plage? demande Timothé à Raiponce à la fin de l'un des conseils d'urgence.

- Oui bien sûr. Tu veux que je demande à Gepetto si Pinochio peut venir?

- Non. Ils travaillent sur l'armoire pour le bébé.

Ce petit est trop intelligent...

- Très bien, va chercher tes affaires, je t'attends là.

Timothé part en courant vers sa chambre et Raiponce soupire.

Elle va l'oublier? Si cette malédiction advient, elle va oublier son propre fils, son enfant. Cette réalité brutale la prend à la gorge alors qu'elle le regarde s'éloigner.

Scarlet arrive précipitamment dans le couloir et crie :

- La malédiction est ici! Snow est sur le pont d'accoucher! Elle a besoin de toi!

- Timothé?! Appelle Raiponce.

L'enfant arrive avec des jouets dans la main et sa peluche lapin blanc dans l'autre.

- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tout le monde s'agite?

- Chéri reste avec Scarlet tu veux bien. Snow va avoir son bébé.

- D'accord.

Raiponce embrasse son fils et se dépêche de se diriger vers la chambre de la princesse. Charming et Doc sont déjà là dans la pièce.

- Raiponce! s'exclame Snow White le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là pour toi, dit la jeune femme calmement.

La malédiction est longue à venir faisant augmenter la tension de toutes les personnes de ce château.

Raiponce reste concentrée sur sa tâche à savoir: aider Snow à avoir son bébé dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité possible. Aidée de Doc et après un certain temps de travail, Snow donne vie à une fille, si petite, si jolie, Emma.

Mais il n'y a qu'une place dans l'armoire. La peur s'empare de Snow et Charming et leurs larmes déchirent le cœur de Raiponce qui se rend compte que le pire n'est pas d'oublier son enfant mais que cette enfant oublie ses parents et vive avec un profond sentiment d'abandon et de solitude.

Raiponce embrasse ses amis et Doc et court au travers du palais pour retrouver Timothé. Des gardes de la Méchante Reine se sont infiltrés au château et tous se battent avec ardeur certains d'avoir déjà gagné.

Raiponce entre dans sa chambre et se précipite vers ses affaires pour récupérer son épée et sa dague avant de se glisser dans la chambre attenante: celle de son fils.

Il est là, assit sur le lit à jouer avec Scarlet.

- Rider garde le couloir, indique cette dernière à Raiponce.

- Je sais, je l'ai aperçu en train de se battre.

- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. D'après Grumpy les gardes sont nombreux. Bien plus qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Je vois...

- Maman? Est ce que la malédiction arrive? Et le bébé?

- Emma est née et a été emportée par l'armoire, annonce Raiponce.

- Seule?! s'exclame Scarlet.

- Oui.

La voix de Raiponce se brise et Timothé se lève pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras tous minces.

- Je veux pas t'oublier.

Raiponce le soulève de terre et le cale sur sa hanche avant de le couvrir de petits baisers.

- Ne t'en fait pas, quoi qu'il arrive, aucune malédiction ne peut t'effacer de mon cœur.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi mon chéri.

Scarlet sourit attendrie et se lève pour prendre ses amis dans ses bras. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre d'un coup et Flynn entre dans la pièce.

- Ils sont trop nombreux. La malédiction est ici. Il est trop tard.

Il semble épuisé mais pas blessé.

- Je sois retrouver Granny, déclare le petit chaperon rouge.

- On te suit.

Raiponce s'engage dans le couloir à sa suite elle même suivie de Flynn. Les gardes de la Méchante Reine tente de stopper leur avancée mais la détermination de Scarlet est infaillible. Ils sont rejoint par une Granny en colère qui avec son arbalète se charge de tous les gardes qu'elle croise. Et alors qu'ils viennent de défaire tous les gardes de ce couloir, une fumée verte les entoure et pénètre dans leur organisme.

Raiponce ferme les yeux et se sent disparaître peu à peu de se monde. Les dernières choses lucides dans son esprit sont le visage de son fils et son amour pour Killian.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette première partie! :D

Sur papier elle fait 100 pages recto verso, alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!

Nous nous retrouvons le 17 Mai pour la suite!

A très bientôt et merci d'avoir lu! :D

- Melancholy.


End file.
